


Secret chat

by wonwoo_hb



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chatting & Messaging, Class Differences, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 34,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonwoo_hb/pseuds/wonwoo_hb
Summary: Un chat. Personas de clases sociales distintas. Una misma clase de alumnos y mucha música. ¿Qué podría salir mal?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Original Female Character(s), Yoon Jeonghan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Prólogo - Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Aquí os traigo de nuevo "secret chat" para los que llegáis desde Wattpad y, si sois nuevos, ¡espero que os guste! 
> 
> Es la primera vez que escribo en ao3 así que no sé muy bien como funciona a la hora de publicar adsfklmdsjdh
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oMejAjvlyq4

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oMejAjvlyq4>

¿Habéis leído alguna vez sobre esos institutos de ricos en los que las instalaciones simplemente existirían en fanfics propios de Wattpad? Bueno, Pledis es uno de ellos. El edificio, de varios pisos de altura, situado en el centro de la gran ciudad y rodeado de una cristalera que permite visualizar algunas azoteas desde nuestros asientos, no es nada más que una cárcel para aquellos que no agachan sus cabezas lo suficiente al pasar junto a gente como yo.  
Sin embargo, todo cambia un día en el que el estúpido profesor de ética decidió hacer aquella actividad, por supuesto, ¿quién si no daría la idea que el profesor nuevo y joven? El pobre no ha vivido lo suficiente como para rendirse en cuando a los nuevos métodos en los alumnos. Nunca funcionan, no entiendo por qué siguen intentándolo.  
―Chicos, hoy comenzaremos una nueva actividad, aprovechando el nuevo año, quisiera realizar un cambio, algo significativo en una clase como la vuestra. ―Ann, una de mis pocas amigas en clase, me observó rodando los ojos mientras soltaba una carcajada, ¿vuestra clase también ha sido la peor clase que han tenido nunca los profesores? ―Es increíble lo transparentes que sois, solo hay que ver la forma en la que estáis sentados. Al comienzo, aquellos que solo consiguieron entrar aquí gracias a sus becas. ―Mingyu soltó un "uuuhh" después de un bajo cuchicheo que solo su amigo escuchó, pero que consiguió que los recién nombrados encogieran sus cabezas. ―Por otro lado, aquellos que provienen de familias adineradas, pero no lo suficiente como para juntarse con los del fondo, ¿cierto? ―Mingyu volvió a reír, estirando su brazo hacia mi lado para que pudiese chocar sus manos conmigo.  
―Púdrete, Mingyu, no es como si Jimin necesitara tu dinero.  
―Callaos chicos, está más que claro que somos nosotros los que necesitamos vuestro dinero. ―murmuró mientras masajeaba el puente de su nariz. ―El caso es que vamos a hacer una actividad nueva. Os entregaré una tarjeta a cada uno de vosotros, con esta se os permitirá conectaros a un chat en el que apareceréis cada uno de vosotros, con la diferencia en la que no habrá identidades, solo vosotros mismos, aprovechad y conoced realmente con quién compartís clase y no os dejéis llevar por lo que os han inculcado de quién es mejor y quién no lo es simplemente por la familia de la que proviene. Por cierto, no hay forma de que sepáis desde un comienzo quién es la persona con la que estáis hablando, como os estaréis imaginando, solo existe una regla además de respetar a la otra persona, está prohibido revelar quiénes sois a la persona que está detrás del chat.

 **Unknown:**  
Esta actividad me parece una mierda, no es como si de un día para otro algo fuese a cambiar gracias a este chat  
Así que te he elegido para recomendarte canciones, quizá al menos sirva de algo  
Runaway - AURORA


	2. I. More than you know

**<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0PCEa_pHle0> **

**Unknow:**  
Esta actividad me parece una mierda, no es como si de un día para otro algo fuese a cambiar gracias a este chat.  
Así que te he elegido para recomendarte canciones, quizá al menos sirva de algo  
Runaway - AURORA

 **Jimin:**  
Rare- Selena Gomez

¿Quién diablos era la persona que había enviado ese mensaje? Por supuesto, la mayoría eran demasiado fáciles de adivinar: los tontos mensajes de Mingyu preguntando su opinión por "el chico más popular de la clase" –esas palabras son suyas no mías – o ese chico que lleva gafas de la primera fila que habla como si tuviera veinte años más de los que en realidad tiene.  
Después de haber investigado la aplicación que el profesor nos dio como trabajo de investigación, había dos formas de utilizar el chat. Por un lado, un chat grupal donde todos nosotros nos encontrábamos y, al contrario de lo que podía llegar a pensar en un momento, se llevaban mejor de lo esperado –aunque por supuesto yo no participé en ninguna de sus conversaciones –mientras que por otro lado, podías mantener conversaciones por privado con todos aquellos que quisieras. En mi caso, tampoco respondí a nadie y no porque no mereciese la pena, que también, sino porque no tenía razón alguna para hacerlo. Yo no hablaba con ninguno de ellos en persona no porque fuesen de una clase diferente, sino porque no había nada de provecho que pudiese sacar de eso, por lo tanto, prefería no hacerlo.  
Sin embargo, a pesar de todo eso, algo me dijo que respondiese la recomendación de ese desconocido, quizá fue porque no conocía a AURORA y descubrí varias canciones que llamaron mi atención o quizá fue porque parecía tan disgustado con aquella actividad como yo. De cualquier forma, algo me hacía querer preguntarle por qué diablos había comenzado una conversación si le parecía una mierda, ¿quizá sin querer aceptarlo también tenía una esperanza de que alguien de la clase no fuera un gilipollas? Joder, por la forma tan sincera en la que habló podría haber sido incluso mi amiga Ann que estaba buscando alguien nuevo de quien burlarse.  
―Buenos días, cariño. ―canturreó Mingyu cuando entró en el aula a la mañana siguiente, pasando su brazo por mis hombros. ―¿Qué tal amaneciste hoy?  
El chico emo, ese que nadie sabe cómo llegó aquí porque por lo que se había oído vivía solo sin su familia, pasó por delante de nuestra mesa dirigiéndose a su asiento mientras que miraba a Mingyu de arriba abajo con asco, de hecho, incluso se dio el lujo de dar una arcada artificial mientras que lo observaba, mostrando la bola plateada en su lengua. El tiempo aún era cálido, lo suficiente como para simplemente usar una fina rebeca por la mañana de camino a clase y continuar el día en una camiseta de manga corta; sin embargo, ese chico no parecía estar de acuerdo, utilizando su chaqueta que parecía abrigar lo suficiente si estuviéramos en diciembre, de color oscuro con parches de tonos rojizos.  
―Si tan valiente eres, ¿por qué nunca le has dicho nada a ese? ―Le pregunté a Mingyu cabeceando para el chico. ―Estoy segura de que eres... No sé... ¿Dos cabezas más alto? ―El chico parecía escandalizado escuchándome hablar.  
―¿Qué pretendes, Jimin? ¿Qué se quite el piercing de la ceja y me lo clave en un ojo? De cualquier forma no parece peligroso. Quiero decir, definitivamente podría matarme en mitad del pasillo si quisiera, pero no parece querer molestarse en eso.  
Observé al chico cómo se sentaba en la tercera fila, junto a la ventana y, dejando la mochila en su mesa la utilizó como una almohada.  
―Incluso el friki podría matarte si quisiera. ―murmuró el chico sin abrir los ojos, parecía que había estado escuchando todo ese tiempo. ―Lo que pasa que no tiene dinero como tú, imbécil, y no puede perder el tiempo intentando ligar con una chica que claramente no está interesada. ―Continuó mientras que me miraba a mí a los ojos. ―De cualquier forma no sé qué coño has visto en ella como para que pases todas las malditas horas hablando sobre lo increíble que es.  
―Mi querida Jimin es increíble. ―dijo entrecerrando los ojos.  
―No te molestes Mingyu. ―contesté con un movimiento de mano indiferente. ―Posiblemente el chico esté más interesado en ti y por eso no logra comprenderlo.  
―¿Te duele tanto que una persona de esta clase no piense que eres atractiva que asumes por ello que soy gay? Supongo que no solo eres una cara bonita más del montón sino que ahí. ―Señaló con su barbilla hacia mi cabeza. ―No hay nada más que serrín. Qué adorable, si acabamos juntos parecería que protagonizamos una película de Netflix.  
¿Qué?  
El profesor entró en clase por lo el chico, que debería de saber cómo se llamaba para dejar de llamarlo "emo" o cualquiera de sus derivados, se volvió hacia la pizarra como si no se hubiera atrevido a dañar mi orgullo, pisotearlo y hacerlo trizas como si nada. Quizá yo sería la que le arrancase el piercing de la ceja para clavárselo en el estómago.  
―¿Qué coño te pasa hoy? ―preguntó Ann mientras que miraba con disgusto la comida de su bandeja, tomando un botellín de agua antes de dirigirse a nuestra mesa habitual. ―¿Es por lo que te dijo Jihoon? Déjalo en paz, solo hay que verlo para saber que está amargado. Posiblemente estaba deseando llamar tu atención y no sabía cómo hacerlo.  
¡Bingo!  
Quizá Ann tenía razón, Jihoon –que parecía ser su nombre –no tenía ni idea de cómo ligar con una chica por lo que, actuando como si tuviéramos catorce y no dieciocho, intentó molestarme siendo esa su única oportunidad para hablar conmigo.  
―Bueno y ahora que he llamado tu atención, tengo que pedirte un favor. ―Era increíble la forma en la que Ann podía cambiar tanto su aspecto físico con solo una mirada, pareciendo incluso adorable por un segundo. ―El mejor amigo de Jeonghan va a celebrar una fiesta en su piso y me ha pedido que lo acompañe, ¡tranquila me pidió que vinieses tú también! Sabe que me sentiré más cómoda contigo a mi lado.  
―Ann no quiero ir a una fiesta para ver cómo te besas con tu novio.  
―¡Jimin! ―chilló ella mientras me golpeaba suavemente el brazo. ―Jeonghan y yo no somos así públicamente. ―Elevé mis cejas, esperando que con eso supiese que no me tragaba su mentira porque definitivamente esta no sería la primera fiesta que atendíamos juntas.  
De hecho, así fue como lo conoció, lo que parecía una noche divertida con un desconocido recién llegado a la gran ciudad para estudiar en la universidad, resultó acabando siendo algo más.  
―Te prometo que esta vez no será así, ¡no! ¡Te lo juro! Pero por favor no me hagas ir sola a esa fiesta.  
Me encantaría poder gritarle a mi reflejo lo patética que soy, pero posiblemente acabaría introduciéndome el pincel del eyeliner en el ojo en el intento mientras me arreglo para ir a la maldita fiesta y, estando cien por ciento segura de que me arrepentiré, teniendo que volver a casa no mucho después de haber salido y habiendo gastado más tiempo en colocar mi cabello en su lugar, que en lo que tardará Ann en perderse con Jeonghan.  
―Ey, Jimin. ¡Estás increíble, cuánto tiempo! ―dijo el novio de mi amiga mientras que me daba un abrazo al verme. Que no pudiera dejar sus manos quietas sobre ella cuando había bebido, no significa que no tuviéramos una buena relación. ―Me alegras que hayas venido.  
Después de haber conseguido un par de bebidas para nosotras, ya había algunas personas que, si la forma en la que sus ojos se oscurecían por el alcohol era una pista, estaban totalmente borrachos.  
―Jimin, ¿me acompañas al baño?―susurró en mi oído Ann con una falsa sonrisa.  
―¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Acabamos de llegar. ―Justo antes de que consiguiera girarme para ver qué diablos hacía que mi amiga pusiera esa mirada de pánico, ella me sostuvo del brazo.  
―No sé a qué te refieres, mi hermano estaba en el baño y no pude entrar antes de venir. ―De nuevo esa carcajada que ocultaba algo.  
― Vale, Ann, sé que estás escondiendo algo déjame que me gire antes de que me vaya de aquí. ―Ella suspiró, pero dejó ir mi brazo.  
Jihoon, a pesar de su estatura, llamó mi atención en el fondo del salón, sentado en un sofá mientras que rozaba la palma de su mano desde la rodilla hasta el filo del vestido de una chica rubia que parecía más que feliz por aquellas caricias. Él se veía impresionante, con su cabello alzado dejando ver completamente su frente, una chaqueta de cuero y una camiseta de rayas negras y blancas, conjuntando todo con unos vaqueros desgastados que abrazaban sus piernas.  
Su sonrisa se volvió ladina y peligrosa, mientras que sus ojos parecían hacerse más gatunos mirándola. Se acercó poco a poco, haciendo que incluso viéndolo desde fuera se me acelerara el corazón, y dio un pequeño beso en el cuello, bajo su oreja donde le susurró algo que parecía ser algo como: "¿te apetece subir?" Si es que era capaz de leer el movimiento de cabeza de él y la forma ansiosa en la que ella asentía.  
No hubo tiempo, antes de poder apartar mi mirada de ellos, la suya ya me había atrapado.

 **Jimin:**  
Hoy no tienes ninguna recomedación????

 **Unknown:**  
Claro  
More than you know - Axwell Ingrosso


	3. Physical

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PzSb-yOjxMs>

Jihoon mantuvo su mirada fría y calculadora puesta en mí, aún sin borrar aquella sonrisa que escondía tantos secretos. Echando el brazo por los hombros de la chica, se acercó lo suficiente como para, con la boca entreabierta, besar la mejilla de ella y, sin apartarse, susurrarle algo en su oído. Ella, como había hecho anteriormente, simplemente asintió como si la tuviera bajo sus encantos y solo pudiera llevarle la razón.

―¿A quién tenemos aquí? ―preguntó él cuando solo nos separaba un metro de distancia. ―No pensé que la pija de clase se molestara en ir a una fiesta con la clase media.

―Tengo un nombre.

―No hables como si no me hubieras llamado "emo" hasta hace unas horas por favor. ―dijo con una carcajada que acompañó la chica que se derretía a su lado.

―Eres insufrible. ―Rodé los ojos, mientras que Ann buscaba a tientas mi mano.

―Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a otro lado. ―murmuró mi amiga, justo en el momento en el que Jeonghan volvía.

―¡Jihoon! No puedo creer que ya estás haciendo de las tuyas cuando acabas de llegar. ―rió mientras que le daba un abrazo y observaba de reojo a la rubia para que entendiera de qué hablaba.

―Sabes que soy un chico de buen gusto. ―respondió con una sonrisa y una mirada aguda hacia mí.

Maldito imbécil.

Esa misma mañana había alardeado que yo, Kim Jimin, no era su tipo o, como él mismo había dicho "era una chica normal del montón" y, ¿ahora decía que tenía buen gusto? Lo iba a matar.

―No dudo eso. ―dijo Jeonghan con simpatía. Ouch. ―Vaya, ya veo que te has encontrado con Ann y Jimin, ¿las conoces? Espero que no estés intentando nada con mi pequeña y su amiga. ―Aquel comentario pareció ser muy gracioso para Jihoon, incluso sus ojos se volvieron medias lunas.

―Créeme, no estoy interesado. Ahora, si me permites, no quiero dejar a esta chica esperando por más tiempo. ―murmuró mientras que dejaba un pequeño beso en la esquina de la boca de ella. Y, sin nada más que añadir, desaparecieron entre todo el gentío que se amontonaba en lo que parecía la sala de baile provisional.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PzSb-yOjxMs>

―C-Creo que deberías de parar de beber. ―tartamudeó uno de los amigos de Jeonghan quien, por ser el pequeño del grupo, le habían encargado que me cuidase. ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? ¿Can? ¿Chen? ―¡Por el amor de dios, esta es la quinta vez! ¡Chan! ―¿Lo había dicho en voz alta? Chan, resopló masajeando su sien. ―Sí, estás hablando en voz alta y llevas quejándote de Jihoon desde el primer vaso y vas por el cuarto. ¿Podemos... No sé... Hacer algo más? Mira, es mi primera fiesta y no quiero quedarme en la maldita cocina cuidando una desconocida porque yo lo que quiero es ¡bailar! ―Su tono cada vez iba aumentando hasta que acabó chillando señalando hacia la sala donde todos bailaban. Con un resoplido, tomó mi mano y me arrastró hasta aquel sitio. ―Y ahora, por favor, baila o voy a ser el hazmerreir de mis amigos.

Di un pequeño traspié intentando seguir los movimientos sorprendentemente increíbles de Chan y acabé sosteniendo sus hombros para no acabar en el suelo. Él rodó los ojos pero no pareció importarle, así que, sujetando mi cadera siguió bailando y cantando cualquier canción que estuviera sonando en ese momento.

Mi mente estaba en cualquier lado, ¿alguna vez os habéis subido a un barco? Esa sensación de balancearse de un sitio a otro, no es un movimiento brusco, pero te distraerá lo suficientemente como para estar continuamente en el fondo de tu mente protagonizando cual sea el hilo de pensamientos que tengas en ese momento. Pues justo así me sentía en ese momento; sin embargo, mi bote se detuvo cuando unos ojos oscuros captaron mi mirada.

La sonrisa de zorro de Jihoon era brillante, los focos de colores que habían sacado de dios sabe dónde, parecían haber tomado como referente sus blanquecinos dientes para poder hacerlos destacar entre el resto. Entre sus brazos, aquella chica rubia balanceando sus caderas contra las suyas.

Lights out and follow the noise

Baby, keep on dancing like you ain't got a choice

So come on, come on, come on

Let's get physical

Su lengua adornada por una bola plateada se abrió paso entre su sonrisa, relamió sus labios mientras que alzaba su diestra y, acariciando el hombro de ella de paso, bajó su tirante del vestido dejando la zona completamente desnuda para, dejando sobresalir su lengua de nuevo, saboreó la piel de ella.

Joder.

―¡Jimin! ¡Jimin, este no es el momento para desmayars- ―Y eso fue lo último que escuché antes de que la oscuridad me absorbiera sin que Chan pudiera hacer nada más por mí. 


	4. Physical II

Lunes. 8:15 de la mañana, aún con un cuarto de hora por delante para poder llegar hasta mi asiento en clase; sin embargo, lo único que me quedaba era la mirada fija del conductor que contrató mi padre incluso antes de yo nacer, quien me observaba desde el espejo retrovisor como si no estuviera seguro de qué hacer o decir.

―Señorita Jimin... ―murmuró tras haberse aclarado la garganta. ―¿Hay algún problema?

¿Qué si había algún problema? El caso es que no recordaba una maldita cosa desde la fiesta a la que acompañé a Ann durante el fin de semana. Después de mucho esfuerzo, sabía de la existencia de ese tal Chan quien aguantó cada una de mis tonterías mientras que bebía –en realidad no estoy muy segura de qué es lo que dije, pero tampoco tengo muy claro si quiero saberlo –fuimos a bailar, Jihoon... Joder, Jihoon, comenzó a besar la piel entre el hombro y el cuello de aquella chica mientras que veía mis ojos directamente y de repente todo se volvió negro. No tengo ni idea de qué más ocurrió, lo que sí sé es que desperté en mi cama, con mi pijama puesto y la almohada manchada de maquillaje. Podría haber preguntado a mi mejor amiga sobre las lagunas que aún quedaban en mi memoria; sin embargo, no era lo suficientemente valiente como para hacerlo y solo dejé el móvil apagado hasta que el tiempo se acabó y no pude retrasar esto más.

Acabé de encender mi teléfono y, con una sonrisa en modo de disculpa salí del coche. Cientos de notificaciones llegaron directamente a mi móvil, gran parte de ellas de Ann y su novio. También tenía una del chat de la persona que me enviaba canciones.

Unknow:  
Perdón por no haber enviado una canción hoy, seguro que estabas esperándola, pero anoche fue un desastre y no desperté hasta ahora.  
La canción es.... Physical - Dua Lipa

Recuerdos de aquella noche, con esa canción de fondo y la ceja enarcada de Jihoon adornada con un pequeño piercing se aglomeraron en mi mente tan rápido que-

―Buenos días, Jimin. ―Justo el recién nombrado me observaba con una sonrisa, marcando el sonido de mi nombre. Posiblemente fue la primera vez que escuché cómo lo hacía y, ciertamente, no me importaría volver a hacerlo.

―¿Qué quieres? ―¿Desde cuándo él me saludaba? Él reaccionó abriendo sus ojos de par en par, acompañando su gesto llevando su mano a su pecho.

―¿No puedo preguntarle a mi compañera qué tal le está tratando la resaca? No me gustaría sentirme culpable de tu dolor de cabeza.

―¿Por qué diablos ibas a ser tú el culpable? ―pregunté mientras que continué caminando hacia clase, podía parecer que estaba harta de esa conversación pero la realidad era que no quería que viese mis mejillas ardiendo. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer un comentario sobre aquella noche? ¿Hasta dónde sabía él?

―Lo sé todo, Jimin. ―susurró con una carcajada. Vaya. ―Siento decirte que soy muy amigo de Chan, así que el pobre chico vino a preguntarme por qué diablos me odiabas tanto ya que te habías pasado toda la noche quejándote de mí. Él no lo hizo con la mala intención, de hecho el imaginaba algo como si tuviésemos algo y hubiésemos roto por mi culpa y por eso no parabas de insultarme mientras que me veías bailando con otra chica. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tanto dañé tu orgullo? ―Jihoon cogió una de las tiras de mi mochila para detener mi paso, de nuevo riendo como si la situación fuese de alguna manera divertida.

―¡Puedes parar! ―Definitivamente aquello salió más fuerte de lo que quería y, aunque no volvió a abrir la boca, Jihoon mantuvo su agarre en mi mochila mientras que sus ojos se paseaban por mi rostro enrojecido hasta que, con una mirada que no pude descifrar, me dejó libre para poder correr hasta mi asiento en clase.

El profesor de ética ya estaba en clase cuando llegué, al igual que gran parte de mis compañeros, él solo sonrió antes de volverse a centrarse en su libro. Segundos más tarde, llegó el maldito emo y, como siempre, se dirigió a su sitio sin mirar o decirle algo a alguien.

―Buenos días chicos. ¿Qué tal estos días con la aplicación? ―preguntó mientras que se apoyaba en su escritorio y cruzaba sus brazos. ―Tú. ―Señaló a Mingyu. ―¿Has entrado al chat?

―Sí y la verdad es que no pensé que por ahí no pensara que esta clase es una panda de... ―Mingyu comenzó a tartamudear, buscando una palabra que no fuese posiblemente "gilipollas".

―Sea lo que sea que tengas en la mente, estoy segura de que tú lo eres aún más. ―murmuró Ann, lo que hizo que el profesor sonriera.

―¿Y tú qué tal, Ann? ―Ella se puso recta, a pesar de sus comentarios en clase, no le gustaba participar.

―Ha estado bien. ―El profesor hizo un gesto con su cabeza para que continuara hablando. ―Hay una persona con la que comencé a hablar en clase que no tengo ni idea de quién podría ser pero... ¿No sé si debería de continuar? Posiblemente esa persona adivine quién soy si sigo hablando.

El profesor se mantuvo callado durante unos segundos, barajando las posibilidades que tenía, para más tarde sonreír observando a la clase con los ojos entrecerrados.

―Continúa hablando, veamos qué cambia después de esto.

―¿Qué quiere decir?

―No lo sé, quizá esa persona desea dejar de hablarte cuando descubra quién eres realmente.

―Pero- ―El profesor entrecerró los ojos viéndose encantado con lo siguiente que vendría, como si hubiese ganado una lucha a la que no sabíamos que participábamos siquiera.

―Pero, ¿qué? ―Le retó a continuar.

―¿Pero yo no quiero que deje de hablarme? ―murmuró Ann mirando hacia el suelo.

―¿Es eso una pregunta? ―Continuó él.

―No quiero que deje de hablarme.

―Bueno, sea quien sea esa persona, ¿lo has escuchado? Ann parece disfrutar de vuestra amistad, sea quien sea, así que por qué no nos dices algo más sobre esa persona.

―B-Bueno, es un chico, eso sí que lo sé. Él mismo me lo confirmó cuando se lo pregunté. Él... Parece que sería muy buen amigo, siempre se preocupa por cómo estoy, de hecho este fin de semana fue algo... Complicado, y él me apoyó en todo incluso aunque le hablé durante la madrugada. ―El chico con gafas de la primera fila, comenzó a toser como si se hubiera atragantado con su propia saliva. Ann se detuvo por unos segundos, pero continuó hablando poco después. ―Es increíble la forma tan... Desinteresada con la que me habla. Es como si no quisiera nada de mí, simplemente... ¿Mi amistad?

―Joder, ¿por qué ese chico no me habla a mí? ―arrulló Mingyu, cayendo en su asiento hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la altura de su mesa.

―Vaya, eso ha sonado increíble. ―comentó el profesor paseándose por la clase hasta que se paró delante del chico que aún intentaba recuperarse de su ataque de tos. ―Wonwoo, ¿qué opinas de lo que nos contó Ann? ―No podía verle la cara al chico, pero su nuca y las puntas de las orejas se volvieron de un rojo intenso.

―¿Q-qué opino? N-No sé. ―susurró encogiéndose de hombros.

―Oh vamos, Wonwoo. ―Le respondió el profesor dando unas palmadas a su hombro. ―He leído algunos comentarios críticos escritos por ti y sé que puedes hacerlo mejor que eso. ―El chico se aclaró la garganta y entrelazó sus dedos como si fuese a rezar, posiblemente pidiéndole a quien sea que lo escuchara que le sacase de esta.

―B-Bueno, si la otra persona... Quiero decir, ese chico... ―Volvió a aclararse la garganta. ―Si se siente cómodo hablando con ella, no... No pienso que se detenga por saber quién es.

―Eso es increíble, ¿verdad, Ann? ―dijo con una gran sonrisa. ―Pongámonos en esta situación. ―Continuó mientras que se sentó en un pupitre vacío de la primera fila. ―Imaginemos que el chico con el que hablas es él. ―Señaló a Wonwoo. ―¿Qué hubieras pensado si él te hubiese hablado antes de todo esto del chat? ―Ann arrugó la nariz y Wonwoo abrió los ojos de par en par, escondiendo sus cejas bajo el flequillo que caía en su frente.

―No, no. ―dijo él rápidamente moviendo sus manos ágilmente. ―Es evidente que nunca... Ella nunca hablaría con alguien como yo.

―Profesor, ¿no cree que está poniendo a Wonwoo en una situación difícil delante de toda la clase? ―comentó Jihoon por lo bajo sin apartar la mirada de la ventana. ―Si Ann hiciera algún comentario despectivo hacia uno de nuestros compañeros este podría sentirse mal, pero no es como si pudiera castigarle cuando fue usted quien pidió su opinión, ¿cierto? ―Su mirada se veía aburrida, como si estuviera harto de esta conversación a pesar de no haber formado parte de ella.

―Sé que no habría sido su amiga. ―Interrumpió Ann antes de que alguien más pudiese intervenir. Wonwoo dio un saltito en su silla, mirándola a los ojos como si temiera lo que estaba por venir. ―Pero después de haber conocido al chico del chat, si supiera que ese chico es Wonwoo no me importaría ser su amiga, porque sería increíble.

―¿Incluso aunque sea el friki? ―preguntó él mismo a lo que Ann soltó una carcajada.

―Aunque seas el friki. ―Ahora no cabía duda de que Wonwoo tenía sus mejillas rojas, pero por alguna razón se veía feliz mientras que Mingyu a mi otro lado comentaba lo increíble que se veía así. Espera, ¿desde cuando a Mingyu le parecía increíble Wonwoo? ¿Desde cuándo le parecía increíble un chico en general? De hecho, lo habría sabido de haber tenido la posibilidad de preguntar.

―Y tú Jimin, ¿tienes algo que contarnos?


	5. Wish you were sober

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porfi escuchad la canción, la letra es muy importante!!

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BsZeL0aYryQ>

―Y tú Jimin, ¿tienes algo que contarnos? ―El profesor parecía saber una verdad de la que ni yo misma parecía saber nada porque, ¿tenía algo que contar? No le había dado importancia al chat, me parecía una total pérdida de tiempo y no porque no me interesara nadie de clase, lo cual era totalmente cierto, sino porque sabía que aquello no tenía sentido ninguno. Conocía mi futuro y, definitivamente, lo que unas amistades de instituto pudiesen aportarme no iba a poder mantenerse en el tiempo por mucho que luchase por ellas, así que ¿por qué luchar por algo que simplemente podía darme un par de años de felicidad en secreto y que estos acaben como simples recuerdos que me llenarían de nostalgia?

―No la he utilizado. ―Él ensanchó su sonrisa mientras que su mirada se volvía más aguda.  
―¿Es eso así? ―preguntó mientras que se acercaba lentamente hasta mi pupitre. ―Entonces supongo que no te importará que echemos un vistazo a tu aplicación por un momento, ¿cierto?  
No sabía por qué, simplemente fue un par de intercambios de canciones entre esa persona desconocida y yo pero se veía lo suficientemente personal como para no querer compartir aquella parte de nosotros con el resto.  
―Solo he hablado con una persona. Nada importante en realidad. ―murmuré tropezando con mis palabras.  
―¿En serio? ¿Creí que habías dicho que no la habías utilizado? Y, ¿qué es eso tan poco importante? ―Toda la clase había girado sus cuerpos para poder observarme, parecían curiosos como si hubiese mentido acerca de la importancia de mis conversaciones con cualquier persona anónima del chat. Por supuesto, todos menos Jihoon quien continuaba con su mirada perdida hacia la ventana.  
―Hay… ―Comencé no segura de qué decir. ―Esta persona… ―Aclaré mi garganta. ―No parece contenta con hacer esta actividad de la aplicación. ―El profesor soltó una carcajada llevando sus manos a sus caderas.  
―Apuesto que esa persona no es la única. ―Yo hice una mueca, sentía que esas palabras iban directamente referidas hacia mí.  
―Me envía canciones.  
―¿Qué? ―preguntó el profesor. Algunos compañeros parecían más atentos a la conversación fieles creyentes de que tras mis palabras había un mayor significado que simplemente eso. Wonwoo, parecía algo tenso jugando de nuevo con sus dedos y volvió su rostro a la pizarra.

¿Qué?

―Esta persona me enseña canciones, no sé si es porque le gustan o simplemente porque quiere decirme algo con ellas, aunque no creo que sea tan enrrevesado y simplemente me he convertido en su lista de spotify.  
―¿Y por qué no ambas? Tal vez esa persona quiere decirte algo. ―Tras las palabras de Wonwoo todo el mundo se mantuvo callado. Tal vez sopesando las posibilidades de que sus palabras fueran certeras o quizá demasiado sorprendidos porque ese chico estuviera dando su opinión.  
―Yo creo que Wonwoo tiene razón. ―comentó Ann con una sonrisa que respondió tímidamente el chico.  
―¿Ahora eres su amiga o qué? ―pregunté enarcando la ceja.  
―Un momento chicas. ―Interrumpió el profesor. ―Quizá Wonwoo está en lo cierto. Revisa la letra de las canciones o simplemente pregúntale.  
―Nunca hemos hablado además de enviarnos simples títulos de canciones.  
―Por el amor de dios, simplemente… ¡Respóndele! ―Wonwoo se veía frustrado y definitivamente debía de estarlo para responder.  
―¿Por qué tanto interés? ―preguntó Mingyu a mi lado, dirigiéndose al chico de la primera fila. ―¿Acaso eres tú y te gusta Jimin o qué? ―Wonwoo soltó una carcajada.  
―¿Tú estás escuchándote? ¿Sabes que yo…? ―Movió su cabeza como si eso aclarase sus pensamientos. ―No importa. ―murmuró rápidamente antes de volver su vista hacia mí. ―Pero hazme caso.  
―Menuda gilipollez. ―susurró Jihoon lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos lo escuchásemos. ―Profesor necesito ir al baño. ―dijo sin esperar por una respuesta, aunque tampoco es como si la hubiese pedido en primer lugar.  
El chico se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta, pasando junto a Wonwoo y chocando su pie contra la pata de la mesa de este tan fuerte que la movió hacia un lado con el suficiente ruido como para que más de un compañero se sobresaltara.  
―¡Jihoon! ―gritó el profesor. El recién nombrado simplemente levantó sus manos y, con los ojos entrecerrados observó al chico con gafas.  
―Perdón. ―Sin embargo, por la forma en la que lo dijo parecía haber hablado mucho más, lo suficiente como para que solo ambos supieran el significado de aquello.  
El profesor resopló cuando la puerta se cerró tras la espalda de Jihoon, dirigiendose hacia la primera fila para ayudarlo a colocar la mesa en su lugar.  
―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó el profesor buscando los ojos del otro a lo que Wonwoo simplemente asintió.  
―¿P-puedo ir al baño yo también? ―preguntó en voz tan baja que por un momento podrías haber creído que lo imaginaste.  
―¿Seguro? ―Wonwoo volvió a asentir a lo que el profesor, con un suspiro, movió la cabeza señalando la puerta.  
Después de aquello, la clase retomó su temario normal y aburrido de siempre, no es que hubiese alguna asignatura que llamase mi atención tampoco.

El día pasó sin más incidentes hasta la hora del recreo donde, sin poder alargarlo aún más, necesitaba hablar con Ann sobre qué diablos había pasado ese fin de semana. Mi amiga masajeó el puente de su nariz, aún sin haber tocado la comida que yacía en su bandeja, antes de mirarme a los ojos cansada.  
―¿Sabes el dolor de cabeza que me diste? ¡Pensé que habías muerto! Todo fue un maldito desastre, estaba bailando con Jeonghan y cuando quise darme cuenta todo el mundo estaba chillando porque una chica había perdido el conocimieto, ¿sabes lo mal que lo pasé cuando te vi en el suelo? Menos mal que Jih- ―Ella se tapó la boca corriendo. ―Mierda, no debería de haber dicho eso. ―murmuró más para ella misma.  
―¿Qué cojones pasó con Jihoon?  
―N-nada. Simplemente él… No sé, parecía preocupado cuando te pasó aquello, ¿sabes? Dejó a la rubia con la que estaba y apartó a todo el mundo para poder llegar hasta a ti. Te ayudó a ponerte de lado para que no te ahogaras con tu propio vomito lo cual es…  
―Joder.  
―Sí, bueno, no hay forma de explicarlo mejor que eso, sí.  
―¿Cómo llegué hasta casa?  
―Jeonghan te llevó. ―dijo simplemente. ―Él fue a la fiesta con la moto, así que no pude acompañaros. Sé que no fue la mejor idea cuando estabas borracha y podrías haberte caído, pero después de que Jihoon te gritase un par de veces en la puerta para que parases de insultarlo y nos escucharas atentamente parecía que llegaste a entrar en razón.  
―Mierda… ―Ella asintió mientras que tomaba una hoja de lechuga y se la metía en la boca, moviendo su cabeza con un pequeño ritmo infantil. ―Espera, yo tenía el pijama cuando desperté, tu novio… ―murmuré horrorizada.  
―Nah. ―Ann hizo un movimiento con su mano. ―No te preocupes, confío en Jeonghan. Al fin y al cabo está estudiando medicina, sé que verá a chicas desnudas pero eso no significa nada. Me dijo que te ayudó a vestirte y salió por la ventana, volvió a la fiesta para recogerme y nos fuimos a su piso.  
―No me siento mucho mejor pensando que tu novio me ha visto en ropa interior. Diablos debería de mandarle un mensaje agradeciéndole.  
―Quizá podrías hacerlo en persona, vamos a ir algunos amigos suyos, Jeonghan y yo a tomar un helado esta tarde. Nada de alcohol. ―Rodé los ojos ante su último comentario.  
―No quiero estorbar.  
―¿De qué estás hablando? Seguro que se alegrará de verte, ha pasado todo el fin de semana preguntando qué tal te encontrabas, estaba tan preocupado como yo de que no respondieras tus mensajes.  
―Está bien. ¿Vamos juntas? ―Ann levantó su pulgar guiñando un ojo para poder continuar con su bailecito mientras comía.

 **Unknown:**  
Así que Jimin, ¿eh?

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó mi amiga. ―Se te ha cambiado completamente la cara.  
―Nada, no te preocupes. ―sonreí tontamente, posiblemente ella no se lo creyó pero no empujó más el tema.

 **Jimin:**  
Supongo que ya no hay forma de ocultarlo, ¿no?

 **Unknown:**  
Nunca pensé que, de todas las personas, fueses tú a quien le hablaría la verdad

 **Jimin:**  
¿Vas a decirme quién eres?

 **Unknown:**  
Dejaría de ser gracioso

 **Jimin:**  
¿Cómo te llamo entonces?

 **Unknown:**  
No lo sé¿?  
Woozi!!  
Sobre tu pregunta... ¿Realmente crees que elijo las canciones con un por qué? Quiero decir la letra...

 **Jimin:**  
¿Por qué no me lo dices tú?

 **Unknown:**  
No eres divertida, Jimin

 **Jimin:**  
Perdóname por ser la única que no sabe a quién diablos le hablo, Woozi

 **Unknown:**  
Sí lo sabes, soy Woozi

 **Jimin:**  
¿Quién diablos es Woozi de clase? ¿Es acaso eso un nombre?

 **Unknown:**  
Pues no mi ciela

 **Jimin:**  
Eres imbécil

 **Unknown:**  
😘😘😘  
En cuanto al significado de las canciones... No me importa lo que pienses, lo que me lleva a que la canción de hoy es...  
Wish you were sober de Conan Gray

 **Jimin:**  
La escucharé cuando llegue a casa  
Oye... Dijiste que pasaste un fin de semana complicado, ¿está todo bien ahora?


	6. Wish you were sober (segunda parte)

Woozi, el chico extraño de las canciones o como sea que se llame dejó de responder, a pesar de que había contestado inmediatamente antes de preguntar qué había ocurrido durante su fin de semana así que, intentando no fijarme demasiado en el ceño fruncido lleno de interés de Ann, guardé mi móvil en el bolsillo. Ella giró su cabeza hacia un lado, insistiendo en que le contara lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. Ann era persistente y de no haber sido por la llegada de Mingyu, posiblemente hubiese insistido hasta que le hubiera contado la conversación que estaba teniendo.

―Entonces tu nuevo amigo es Wonwoo, ¿eh? ―Mi amiga se encogió de hombros mientras que continuaba comiendo.

―No lo sé, no le he preguntado después de lo que pasó en clase. Lo haré cuando llegue a casa a través del chat, ahí él se siente... Diferente. No lo sé, quizá estoy desvariando o tal vez no es Wonwoo.

―O sí es Wonwoo pero evidentemente no es capaz de expresar quien realmente es por culpa de las malditas clases sociales que hemos implantado sin darnos cuenta en este lugar de mierda. ―reprochó rápidamente dejandonos a ambas en silencio, con el tenedor a medio camino hacia nuestra boca. ― ¿Qué?

―Joder Mingyu, siento que podría llorar, es la primera cosa inteligente que te he escuchado en toda nuestra vida. ―Él no parecía sentirse insultado por aquel comentario y, al contrario, se enorgulleció por ello alzando su barbilla con una mueca de prepotencia.

―Me gusta guardar mis grandes comentarios para momentos como estos, soy increíble, ¿verdad, Jimin? ―preguntó haciendo un baile extraño con sus cejas.

Sin darme cuenta y sin poder pensar en otra cosa que en el propio peso de mi móvil en mi bolsillo recordándome la conversación sin acabar que mantenía con Woozi, llegué a casa antes de poder darme cuenta. Durante el trayecto de vuelta, en los asientos traseros del coche junto al chofer y esperando a que el semáforo volviese a ponerse en verde, pude ver a Jihoon caminando hacia donde sea que fuera, tenía un paso ágil como si no estuviera dispuesto a ser visto corriendo con mochila pero tenía la suficiente prisa como para intentar camuflarlo en una caminata rápida. Sus manos estaban escondidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y su cabeza se balanceaba al ritmo de la musica que sonara a través de sus auriculares. Él miró brevemente hacia el coche con una pequeña sonrisa, sus ojos conectaron con los míos una milésima de segundo antes de que moviese mi cuello tan rápido que sentí un fuerte tirón para apartar la mirada. _Qué tonta, los cristales están tintados y posiblemente estaba mirando su reflejo._

Después de comer rápidamente y excusarme con la mujer de mi padre quien me observaba con los ojos entrecerrados mientras engullía la comida porque necesitaba estudiar para un examen importante, cerré la puerta y me lancé hacia mi móvil.

**Unknown:**

No es nada, simplemente alguien se metió en problemas y soy lo suficientemente imbécil como para ayudar

**Jimin:**

¿Un amigo?

**Unknown:**

Jajajaja no creo que esa persona me considere como uno la verdad

**Jimin:**

Entonces eres un chico.. ??

Genial, como si el 75% de nuestra clase no lo fuese

De cualquier forma, espero que todo acabase bien aquella noche

Por cierto...

**Unknown:**

¿?

**Jimin:**

Gracias por la canción, me gustó mucho

Tengo que irme..

_Trip down the road, walking you home_

_You kiss me at your door_

_Pulling me close, beg me stay over_

_But I'm over this roller coaster_

"Wish you were sober" sonaba en bucle mientras que hacía los ejercicios de matemáticas, la letra era fácil de entender sin necesidad de escuchar la letra y cada vez que sonaba aquella parte de la canción me volvía inquieta, impidiéndome seguir escribiendo, observando el jardin a través de la ventana pero sin ver nada realmente.

¿La canción significaba algo? ¿Las enviaba porque sí? Definitivamente debía ser la primera opción o tal vez Woozi fue a una fiesta que no le gustó realmente y no se fijó en el resto del significado de la canción. Según palabras de mi mejor amiga, yo solo volví a casa con Jeonghan aquel día y aquella noche solo había estado con Chan en la cocina y, aunque hubiese ocurrido algo más con él, ese chico no estaba ni siquiera en el mismo instituto que yo por lo que era imposible que fuese la persona que se encontraba tras la identidad de Woozi.

Intenté no darle muchas vueltas mientras que me preparaba para ir con Ann a tomar unos helados con su novio y amigos. El lugar era pequeño, incluso diría algo coqueto, con muebles de madera de tipo vintage y lamparas colgantes con lámparas que algún día fueron blancas pero ahora tomaban un tono amarillento sobre cada mesa. En aquellas que se encontraban cerca de la pared, eran simples sofá que no parecían ser demasiado cómodos, mientras que los que se encontraban en el centro de la habitación eran acompañadas por sillas pequeñas también de madera.

Nosotras éramos las últimas en llegar, Jeonghan ya nos saludaba con la mano y una gran sonrisa en su rostro, junto a él, ese chico americano del que nunca se separaba desde que llegó cuando sus padres necesitaban mudarse por razones de trabajo. Conocía la historia de Jisoo como la palma de mi mano, les encantaba recordar el comienzo de su amistad siempre que podían, especialmente si estaban borrachos. Junto a ellos, estaba ese otro amigo inseparable, tenía grandes labios y ojos redondos, su cuerpo se veía enorme, construido por muchas horas de gimnasio, pero sólo era necesario ver su sonrisa para saber que su corazón lo era aún más, si mal no recordaba se llamaba Seungcheol.

Al otro lado de la mesa, solo podía ver cabezas con distintos tonos de morenos, pelos lisos, excepto por una cabellera engominada... _Por favor, que esté equivocándome._

Chan fue el primero girarse, sonriéndome de manera incómoda, posiblemente sintiéndose culpable por lo que ocurrió durante el fin de semana aunque definitivamente fue el único que estuvo a mi lado durante aquella terrible noche. Para mi pesar, Jihoon se giró mientras que apoyaba su cabeza en una de sus manos, la otra ocupada en darle vueltas a su batido con una pajita. Su rostro no reflejaba nada, ni siquiera el típico orgullo que mostraba en su mirada porque sabía cuánto me exasperaba su presencia.

―Hola, chicas. ―dijo con una gran sonrisa Jeonghan antes de inclinarse en su silla para besar a Ann. La pobre me observaba con tal cara de pena que, si pudiera, saldría corriendo de la cafetería. Solo había dos asientos libres, como si aquello fuese una película cliché, una junto a su novio y otra junto al moreno que posiblemente escondía tantos piercings como secretos y, por supuesto, los lugares ya estaban repartidos.

―¿Cómo te encuentras, Jimin? Quiero decir... Después de lo de esa noche...―preguntó Chan. Sus palabras no sonaban como si quisiera hacer algún tipo de broma, de hecho parecía bastante incómodo haciendo gestos con sus manos como si realmente estuviera preocupado.

―Estoy genial, el día siguiente tuve una resaca de muerte pero estoy perfectamente, gracias. ―Le dediqué una sonrisa esperando que lo relajase. ―También... Quería disculparme por esa noche, definitivamente os jodí la fiesta así que... ―Me encogí de hombros paseando mi mirada entre la del joven y Jeonghan. Este último solo negó con sus manos como si no fuese la gran cosa antes de que Chan lo interrumpiese.

―¿Estás de broma? Fue increíble, al menos tengo una experiencia que contar en mi primera fiesta. ―El chico se veía incluso emocionado mientras que subía el tono con cada palabra.

―Sí... No ha parado de hablar de lo increíble que fue que te desmayaras mientras bailabais. ―murmuró Seungcheol.

―Al menos yo conseguí bailar con alguien, perdedor. ―reprochó Chan. Si hubiese sido otra persona habría contestado que lo consiguió porque estaba borracha, pero ese chico me daba tanta ternura que posiblemente hubiese bailado con él incluso de no haberlo estado. Jisoo y Jeonghan reían a carcajadas por la respuesta del más pequeño, mientras que el atacado se enfurruñaba mirando por la ventana.

―Como si fuera algo de lo que estar orgulloso. ―susurró Jihoon; sin embargo, parecía tener la intención de ser oído.

―Jihoon. ―advirtieron sus amigos al unísono.

―No parecías tan despreocupado cuando ella se desmayó. ―comentó Chan, dejándonos a ambos con los ojos completamente abiertos. El chico podría parecer ingenuo, pero definitivamente sus comentarios punzantes demostraban que no lo era.

―Por el amor de dios, ¿es que no puedo reunirme con mis amigos como la gente normal? ―preguntó Jeonghan al grupo sin esperar respuesta. 


	7. VI. Criminal

Jeonghan hizo su mejor intento, después de un buen zape a Chan por haber abierto la boca más de lo que debería si es que la mirada de Jihoon en su batido era algo, de crear una conversación casual entre amigos que se alejara tanto como fuese posible de la última fiesta.

―¿Entonces el próximo examen es la semana que viene? ―Escuché a Seungcheol hablar de fondo, demasiado ida como para centrarme en su tema de conversación. ¿Qué había querido decir Chan con aquello? Había escuchado por Ann que Jihoon me había ayudado cuando estuve borracha, pero supuse que lo haría como una persona con un mínimo de humanidad y que, si sus pintas no me engañaban, ya sabía cómo actuar en una situación así pero, ¿preocupación? Definitivamente era lo último que esperaba de su parte. Además, todo el mundo parecía demasiado tenso después de aquello, como si hubiese habido algún tipo de pacto para que aquello quedase como un secreto que solo pudiese ser revelado en aquel grupo de amigos y nada más, y que Chan, conociendo esto demasiado bien, lo usó como su As debajo de la manga para molestar al mayor.

Finalmente la reunión fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, a pesar de su comienzo. Jihoon decidió no abrir mucho la boca o, al menos, no intervenir mientras que yo lo hiciera, esquivando así peleas innecesarias que molestasen a Jeonghan.

Ann decidió quedarse paseando con su novio y, aunque dieron la opción de acompañarme, me negué con una tímida sonrisa, comenzando a caminar habiéndome despedido con un movimiento de mano hacia el grupo.

―¿Por qué está yendo sola? ¿No es ese el camino hacia la casa de Jihoon también? Él podría acompañarla. ―preguntó Chan.

―A veces me planteo si este chico es idiota o simplemente Jihoon lo consiente demasiado. ―murmuró Seungcheol a lo que el más joven simplemente soltó una carcajada.

No sé qué me empujó a detenerme y girarme como si una parte de mí estuviese esperando que el mayor imbécil que había conocido jamás, compartiese mi vuelta a casa con él o tal vez fue el atrevimiento de mirar a Jihoon a los ojos a sabiendas que sería capaz de seguir un camino más largo por tal de no acompañarme. Sinceramente, una parte de mí me estaba gritando que siguiese caminando, ¿cómo soportaría aunque fuesen simplemente diez minutos junto a la persona que estaba volviendo mi cabeza loca durante los últimos días?

Jihoon tenía el ceño fruncido posiblemente luchando entre elegir la opción más cómoda a sabiendas de que quedaría como un total cobarde; sin embargo, solo necesitó que Ann le empujase un poquito hacia el borde para poder decidir.

―No sabía que eras tan tímido, Jihoon. ―dijo ella con ese tono tan indudablemente suyo, haciéndose pasar por ignorante cuando simplemente estaba maquillando la realidad hasta que actuaras como ella deseaba. ¿Mi mejor amiga me estaba traicionando de nuevo?

―No lo soy. ―dijo él firmemente, relamiendo sus labios con aquella lengua adornada con un pequeño piercing, mientras que metía las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta antes de caminar hacia mi dirección. Yo estaba quieta, sintiendo mis latidos fuertemente en mis oídos, observando como me adelantaba y se giraba para observarme como si me hubiera vuelto loca. ―¿Vamos? ―Vítores y aplausos quedaron a nuestras espaldas de aquellos idiotas mientras que comenzaba la vuelta a casa más incómoda de toda mi vida. Ambos en silencio, caminando no demasiado rápido, no demasiado despacio, cualquiera que nos viese dudaría brevemente si nos conocíamos aunque era evidente cuando ninguno adelantaba al otro.

Esperé lo suficiente hasta que la silueta del grupo se difuminó tanto que desapareció para aclarar mi garganta, Jihoon me observó de reojo.

―Ellos ya no nos ven. ―dije simplemente esperando que él comprendiese el mensaje a lo que respondió inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. ―No hace falta que vayas conmigo, puedes ir más rápido o lo que sea. ―contesté simplemente.

―No importa. ―susurró mientras continuaba andando hasta que llegó al final de la calle, la cual se separaba hacia derecha e izquierda. ― ¿Hacia dónde?

―En serio, puedes ir hacia tu casa ya, vivo muy cerca de aquí.

―Eso no responde a mi pregunta. ―Y sus labios se inclinaron levemente hacia un lado, como si estuviera casi sonriendo. Yo simplemente suspiré y señalé en un movimiento derrotado hacia la derecha. Jihoon formó una fina línea con sus labios mientras asentía y continuaba caminando por el camino señalado. ―¿Quieres? ―preguntó pasados unos minutos. En su mano, me ofrecía una piruleta, yo lo observé a los ojos durante unos momentos, esperando encontrar la trampa; sin embargo, lo único que obtuve fue un movimiento con su brazo para que acabase por cogerla. Lentamente lo hice, quitando el papel a la misma velocidad y acabé metiéndola en mi boca.

―¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto? ―dije mirando mis pies. ―No me gusta que actúes así.

―¿Así? ¿Cómo? ―preguntó mientras que caminaba de espaldas para poder observarme. De nuevo, aquella sonrisa tentadora, buscando sacarme de mis casillas, con aquella postura tan chulesca, aún con sus manos manos en los bolsillos.

―Simpático. No te pega. ―Jihoon soltó una carcajada, haciendo que sus ojos se volviesen más afilados.

―Soy muy simpático con quien se lo merece, Jimin. ―Mi nombre saliendo de su boca sonaba como una especie de pecado, recorriendo una sensación extraña a través de mi columna.

―¿Estás diciendo que merezco tu simpatía en estos momentos? ―Me detuve frente a la puerta de mi casa, esperando su respuesta, él la observó rápidamente antes de responderme, sin borrar esa sonrisa.

―No, pero sé que te molesta que lo haga.

―Eres un gilipollas. ―Sus ojos se abrieron en una falsa muestra de sorpresa.

―Te acompaño y te doy una piruleta, ¿y me lo pagas así? Supongo que realmente no te la mereces. ―Rápidamente dio un paso adelante, lo suficiente como para que alargando su brazo pudiese alcanzar el palo que sostenía el caramelo que se encontraba en mi boca y tirase para, justo después, meterlo en la suya.

_¿Qué?_

―¡Nos vemos mañana, Jimin!

¿Jihoon acababa de meterse en la boca la piruleta que hacía un segundo estaba en la mía? ¿Quizá iba a desmayarme? Borrad ese "quizá", estaba segura de que lo haría.

Me tumbé en la cama, aún con el corazón latiendo frenéticamente en mi pecho, cuando recordé a Woozi. Él siempre solía pasarme alguna de sus canciones y, teniendo en cuenta lo diferentes que eran unas de otras, parecía que realmente quería decir algo con ellas. Tal vez no eran la letras, pero sí reflejaba cómo se sentía en ese momento. Entré en mi perfil de Spotify, observando todas mis listas de reproducción, posiblemente me llamareis exagerada pero cuando vi el rostro de Britney Spears me sentí tan identificada en ella en ese momento que no pude evitar entrar en la carpeta hasta que la encontré.

**Jimin:**

¿Woozi?

**Unknown:**

??

**Jimin:**

Tengo una canción para ti hoy

Criminal - Britney Spears

**Unknown:**

¿Enamorada de un criminal, Jimin?

_He is a villain by the devil's law ( Es un villano por la ley del diablo)_   
_He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun ( Él es un asesino solo por diversión)_   
_That man's a snitch and unpredictable ( Ese hombre es un soplón e impredecible)_   
_He's got no conscience, he got none, none, none, none ( No tiene conciencia, no tiene ninguna)_   
_All I know, should've let go, but no (Todo eso lo sé, debería haberlo dejado ir, pero no)_   
_'Cause he's a bad boy with a tainted heart ( Porque es un chico malo con un corazón contaminado)_   
_And even I know this ain't smart (E incluso sé que esto no es inteligente)_


	8. VII. Lonely

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VNfdN6Xh3dA>

El día anterior fue un desastre para mi cabeza, primero había sido la simple presencia de Jihoon cuando acompañé a Ann y los amigos de su novio a merendar y, por supuesto, la traición de mi mejor amiga que me llevó a la compañía de ese imbécil hasta llegar a casa y, finalmente, lo de la piruleta, _¿qué diablos?_

Me encantaría que aquello hubiese acabado así, tal vez después de mucho pensar, podría haber dormido cómodamente; sin embargo, algo me hizo enviarle Criminal a ese tal desconocido, olvidando por un segundo que él sí que sabía quién era yo, por lo que su mensaje en un tono bastante jocoso si se me permite dar mi opinión, preguntó si estaba enamorada de uno y lo peor de todo es que hizo que mis dedos se pasearan por mi pantalla como si dudara de mi respuesta.

_¡Por supuesto que no, maldito idiota! ¡Púdrete, Woozi!_

Sin embargo, simplemente preferí ir con un "Simplemente salió en mi aleatorio" antes de lanzar mi teléfono a la cama, evitando por una vez escuchar Spotify mientras me daba una ducha, prefiriendo estar lo más lejos posible de ese cacharro.

¡Oh y también estaba la llamada de Ann, por supuesto! Porque, después de haber salido del baño, me esperaban al menos cinco llamadas perdidas de ella por lo que, si prefería no tener un insufrible dolor de cabeza al día siguiente, lo mejor era ponerme en contacto lo antes posible.

―Jimin no te lo vas a _jodidamente_ creer. ―respondió rápidamente en cuanto respondió mi llamada sin comprobar que yo estaba al otro lado.

―Sorprendeme. ―dije mientras que me tumbaba en la cama, dejando que mi cabeza cayese en el extremo del colchón y la sangre comenzase a subirse hasta mi cabeza.

―¿Recuerdas lo que dije en clase? Eso de que había una persona que estaba comportándose realmente bien conmigo, joder no sé como que me gusta pasar el rato... ―Yo murmuré en reconocimiento para que supiera que estaba escuchando. ―Pues continuamos hablando hoy, al principio cuando insistí en que me dijese quién era me dijo simplemente que no podía hacerlo, algo de que las cosas cambiarían si lo hiciera. Yo le prometí evidentemente que no lo haría. No sé por qué, pero de repente me importa una mierda esto que hemos creado de que cada uno se junta con su clase social, ¿sabes? Siento que realmente se preocupa por mí aunque nos acabamos de conocer. ―Mi mente se dirigió a Woozi y no creía que nuestro gusto musical común fuera lo suficientemente importante como para sacrificar algo que habían creado durante todos mis años de instituto.

― ¿Entonces? Quiero decir, ¿te ha dicho quién es?

―Sí. ―Ann parecía dudosa de continuar, posiblemente con miedo a mi respuesta. ―Escucha si no quieres hablar con él, lo comprendo, pero espero que no me pidas que deje de hablar. ―Su voz, aunque había comenzado llena de incertidumbre, se había vuelto tajante.

―Está bien, te lo prometo. ―contesté rápidamente, sintiéndome atacada de repente.

―Bueno... ―Un suspiro se escuchó, haciéndome incluso cosquillas a través del móvil. ―Es Wonwoo.

―¿El friki de la primera fila?

―Jimin. ―dijo como una advertencia.

―Perdón. ―rodé los ojos. ―Pero lo es, ¿cierto? Quiero decir, sabes a quien me refiero, ¿es ese chico?

―Sí. ―No podía verla pero estaba segura de que se había encogido de hombros.

―Bueno, mientras que te trate bien me parece genial, quizá puedas mejorar tus notas de paso.

―¡Jimin! Es mi amigo, no mi profesor de clases particulares. ―Lo que me hizo reír más fuerte aún.

―Lo sé. ―contesté alargando las vocales. La verdad es que había pocas personas en el mundo que me importasen en el mundo y Ann era una de ellas, posiblemente si me pidiera que me tirase desde un barranco lo haría con mucho gusto.

―No pensé que fueses a aceptarlo tan fácilmente.

Y bueno yo tampoco lo esperaba, al igual que no esperaba tener a un tímido chico con gafas escurriéndose a lo largo de su afilada nariz mientras que mueve los huevos revueltos de su plato con nerviosismo. Por supuesto, Ann lo había invitado, declarando que no iba a permitir que su nuevo amigo estuviese solo durante la hora del almuerzo. Al principio, Wonwoo se había negado, alegando que si había sobrevivido durante todos sus años en el instituto, podría seguir haciéndolo aunque agradecía su preocupación.

_Evidentemente, el chico nerd no logró vencer a la cabezona Ann._

Así que sí, ahora el grupo de los más populares del instituto estaba desayunando con un don nadie, logrando miradas y susurros que solo hacían que el chico se encogiese más y más en su asiento.

―¿Siempre hemos estado rodeados de tantos gilipollas? ―preguntó Mingyu golpeando su cuchara en la mesa, lo que hizo que pusiera mala cara imaginando cuántas bacterias estarían ahora pegadas en su cubierto. Con su mirada desafió a un grupo de chicos que llevaban al menos cinco minutos completos mirando a nuestro nuevo acompañante, quien solo miró con un puchero en sus labios a nuestro amigo. ―¡Ey, imbéciles! ―les gritó. ―¿Necesitáis algo? ―Wonwoo estaba a punto de esconderse debajo de la mesa o de que le saliera lava de las orejas, quizá ambas opciones.

―Tú no necesitas... ―Comenzó él chico con un susurro, incapaz incluso de continuar la frase.

―No te preocupes, Mingyu piensa que es alguna clase de superhéroe, solo estás ayudando a inflar su ego. ―Comentó Ann. Mingyu sonrió a Wonwoo mostrando sus dientes afilados y, sorprendentemente, consiguió de vuelta una pequeña sonrisa ladina que, aunque tímida, parecía ser lo suficientemente real.

―Así que ahora te sientas con esta... gente, ¿eh? ¿Intentando subir en tu escala social, Wonwoo? ―Aunque el dueño de la voz estaba a mis espaldas, no necesitaba girarme para saber de quién era dueño y, al contrario de lo que en un principio pude imaginar donde un amedrantado Wonwoo se levantaba y lanzaba su comida por los aires en su apuro por salir corriendo, simplemente miró de manera desafiante al otro.

―¿Y a ti qué diablos te importa? ¿Acaso ibas a sentarte conmigo _de nuevo_? ―Un momento, ¿de nuevo? ¿Wonwoo y Jihoon eran amigos? ―Tu rencor ya me ha perdonado, ¿o vas a seguir siendo un gilipollas todo lo que queda de curso? ―Los nudillos de Jihoon se pusieron blanquecinos mientras que sujetaba su bandeja de comida.

―Vete a la mierda. ―contestó simplemente, lo que me llevó a que posiblemente Jihoon sabía que Wonwoo tenía razón en lo que fuera que estaban hablando pero era demasiado orgulloso como para aceptarlo.

Después de aquello y de unas pocas malas caras por parte de Mingyu a los que se atrevían a seguir mirando en nuestra dirección acabaron las clases por fin, encontrándome de nuevo a Wonwoo, algo encorbado y con sus auriculares puestos, mientras bajaba las escaleras.

―Hola. ―saludé con la sonrisa más educada que podía hacer. Aún era algo incómodo hablar con el chico pero en la mirada se notaba que se preocupaba por mi amiga y no parecía un mal chico.

―Oh, ehm, hola. ―Él volvió a parecer nervioso a pesar de la naturaleza tranquila que solía rodearlo cuando estaba en su pupitre, apoyando el peso de su cabeza en su mano mientras que observaba la pizarra. ―¿Necesitabas algo, cierto? ―Posiblemente esa fuera la razón sobre por qué era el que mejores notas sacaba de clase.

―¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? No te sientas obligado a responder pero... Me dio curiosidad y... ―Sus ojos se veían redondos tras sus gafas, parpadeando a cámara lenta.

―No sé qué puede ser tan curioso sobre mí como para que _tú_ me hables pero... Adelante.

―Más que sobre ti... Es sobre tu extraña amistad con Jihoon, no sabía que existía una. ―Wonwoo resopló al escuchar el nombre del otro, posiblemente ambos teníamos más cosas en común de lo que imaginábamos.

―Bueno no sé qué queda de esa amistad ahora, aunque haya sido por una estupidez.

―Así que habéis peleado, ¿no? ―Él asintió, mientras soltaba el aire y cabeceaba hacia los lados pensando, posiblemente midiendo sus palabras antes de hablar.

―Jihoon se enfada extremadamente rápido, especialmente cuando intentas darle un consejo y, aunque ya lo sabía, lo hice y no le sentó demasiado bien. ―Yo murmuré en reconocimiento, siguiendo caminando durante unos segundos.

―¿Y cómo os hicisteis amigos?

―Él... Me pidió ayuda, hace unos años, quería que lo ayudase a estudiar así que supongo que allí surgió alguna clase de amistad. ― _¿Jihoon había pedido su ayuda?_

―Vosotros... Parecéis muy diferentes. ―No quería ahondar sobre sus tardes de estudio juntos, parecía que él tampoco, por lo que preferí cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

Wonwoo soltó una carcajada tímida y asintió como si supiese que tenía razón.

―Para nosotros esto es como... ―Miró hacia el patio donde otros muchos alumnos se encontraban dirigiéndose hacia la salida también. ―Una especie de guerra de la que tenemos que sobrevivir, yo prefiero pasar de largo a mi manera, Jihoon también solo que es un bocazas que merece una buena patada en su trasero para recordarle cuál es su lugar.

―¿Y serás tú quien lo haga idiota? ―Un brazo apareció para rodearle el cuello a Wonwoo de manera juguetona, haciendo que se agachara hasta estar a la altura del otro, mientras que con la otra mano libre movía su nudillo por su cabeza rápidamente.

―¡Imbécil me haces daño! ―chilló Wonwoo intentando librarse del agarre de Jihoon, consiguiendo que este explotara en una carcajada más grande. Ambos se alejaron, aunque el chico con gafas se despidió con un movimiento de mano tímido antes de volver a girarse hacia su amigo.

**Unknown:**

Jimin, ¿quieres jugar a algo?

**Jimin:**

¿Qué juego?

**Unknown:**

10 preguntas siempre que no me preguntes quién soy realmente

**Jimin**

Hecho

**Unknown:**

¿Eres realmente como aparentas ser?

**Jimin:**

Qué quieres decir??

**Unknown:**

Tan fría... Quiero decir, te he visto algunas veces y... No sé... Me da la impresión que estás actuando

**Jimin:**

Perdona Woozi, mi padre me está llamando. Supongo que tendremos que dejar el juego para otro momento, sin embargo, aquí tienes mi canción para hoy

Noah Cyrus - Lonely

 **I'm spending more than I earn** (Estoy gastando más de lo que gano)  
 **Drink all the time to forget I'm not her (Bebo todo el tiempo para olvidar que no soy ella)**  
 **'Cause I go to parties sometimes** (Porque a veces voy a fiestas)  
 **And I'll kiss a boy and pretend for the night** (Y besaré a un chico y fingiré pasar la noche)  
 **'Cause I don't know much about me** (porque no sé mucho sobre mí)  
 **I'm still ashamed of who I used to be** (Todavía estoy avergonzada de quién solía ser)  
 **So I try way too hard, but I still miss the mark to fit in** (Así que lo intento con demasiada fuerza, pero sigo fallando a la hora de encajar)


	9. VIII. Too good at goodbyes

La pregunta de Woozi se mantuvo rondando en mi cabeza durante toda la noche como un susurro que, aunque no podía saber quién era, se mantenía repetitivo en mi oído, acelerando mi respiración y oprimiendo mi pecho.

_¿Por qué eres tan fría?_

_Deberías de ser más simpática, Jimin._

_¿De qué te sirve ser tan popular si no tienes amigos?_

_Estás sola._

Puse la almohada contra mi rostro, apretando contra ella, pretendiendo no gritar porque todas aquellas voces estaban luchando en mi mente por ser la que más protagonismo tuviese, cada una dañando más que la anterior.

Por supuesto aquella noche no pude pegar ojo y, si acaso conseguí cerrar mis ojos algunos minutos, la idea se mantuvo rondando en mis sueños no permitiéndome descansar.

―Perdóname, Jimin, pero... Tienes una cara de mierda. ―dijo Ann cuando me vio entrar en clase a lo que Mingyu me observó con una mirada preocupada.

―Jimin, ¿estás bien? ―preguntó él.

―¿Las sábanas no eran de seda, princesa? ―Jihoon apoyaba su cabeza en la palma de la mano, mientras que su espalda se apoyaba en la pared para poder tener toda la clase antes sus ojos. Su sonrisa tenía una chispa de malicia, buscando que me enfadase más aún; sin embargo, estaba cansada, incapaz de seguir sus juegos.

―Piérdete, Jihoon. ―murmuró Mingyu.

―Mingyu, eres un imbécil. ―le respondió igualmente Jihoon.

―Y tú un bocazas. ―Por un segundo, pensé que Mingyu había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para darle una respuesta a los insultos del más bajo; sin embargo, Wonwoo fulminaba con la mirada a su amigo quien lo miraba boquiabierto por su franqueza.

―Won, tú...

―Oh, vamos, cállate. ―Y simplemente se giró cuando escuchó la puerta por la que entraba el profesor. Miré de reojo a Mingyu, quien estaba mordiendo el interior como si intentara no sonreir pero sus orejas enrojecidas hablaban a gritos: _le había gustado que el otro lo defendiese_.

¿Sabéis esos momentos en los que os sentís como brujas? La magia recorriendo vuestro interior en forma de escalofríos y tal nerviosismo que solo puede significar una cosa: algo estaba por ocurrir. Todo había comenzado cuando, tras la tercera clase del día, cuando me dirigía hacia el comedor, pude ver a Ann y Wonwoo susurrando en las escaleras, no parecían estar peleando pero... ¿Había cierto desacuerdo entre ambos?

―¿Por qué seguirías saliendo con ese idiota?

―Ann, escucha, lo siento mucho, pero no voy a abandonar a mi amigo.

―Pero...

―Ya te dije la única solución y no creo siquiera que sea una solución, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir? ―Ella solo asintió a sus palabras.

No esperaba que su amistad fuese tan fuerte tan rápido pero Ann a pesar de su forma de ser tan descarada y testaruda, le encantaba pasar tiempo con aquellos que su corazón sentía como importantes y, la verdad era, que no era fácil hacerse un hueco allí, por lo que el tiempo no quería decir nada y Wonwoo había demostrado en poco tiempo tener la valía suficiente como para ganarse ese lugar.

Más tarde, en el comedor, ocupé mi lugar en una de las mesas apartadas ya habiendo cogido una de las bandejas de comida. Ann llegó con una mirada nerviosa mientras que Mingyu sonría como un jodido lunático, de esa forma en la que solo él piensa que está siendo sutil sobre una situación que se le ha ido de las manos pero que, evidente para cualquiera con ojos funcionales, no lo está siendo.

―¿Pasa algo? ―pregunté mientras que comenzaba a masticar más despacio. Él soltó una carcajada demasiado falsa para ser real.

―¿Algo? ―De nuevo otra carcajada. ―No, para nada. ―Ann le dio un codazo que por poco hace que toda la comida de su bandeja caiga al suelo.

Ya en nuestra mesa, una de seis personas divididas en tres en cada lado, en la que mis dos amigos se sentaban justo enfrente, observé el asiento vacío junto a Ann.

―¿Hoy no nos hará compañía tu nuevo mejor amigo? ―pregunté mientras señalaba con mi tenedor el lugar donde debería de estar sentado.

― _Yo_ soy el mejor amigo de Ann, pero es demasiado orgullosa como para aceptarlo.

―En tus sueños, Mingyu ―murmuró ella, lo que hizo que el forzara un falso sollozo mientras que la abrazaba dramáticamente y, aunque intentó evitarlo, Ann sonrió mientras que él la estrujaba entre sus brazos.

―¿Está libre? ―Wonwoo aclaró su garganta cuando se colocó al lado de mi amiga y parpadeó con sorpresa hacia los asientos libres que me rodeaban, estaba a punto de preguntar por qué parecía tan impresionado hasta que el fuerte golpe de una bandeja a mi lado interrumpió el resto de mis pensamientos.

Jihoon estaba de pie, con su zurda guardada en el bolsillo de su chaqueta oscura mientras que empujaba uno de los lados de su mejilla con su lengua, observando a otro sitio molesto antes de sentarse a mi lado.

El olor de su perfume era fuerte, no lo suficiente como para hacerse incómodo pero si lo justo como para marearme y no de una mala forma.

―Supongo que este también está libre, ¿cierto? ―preguntó mientras que su ceja adornada por el piercing se elevaba hasta casi perderse entre su flequillo ya demasiado largo.

―¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Intentando subir en tu escala social, Jihoon? ―repetí las mismas palabras que él mismo le había dicho a Wonwoo el día anterior cuando lo vio en nuestra mesa. Él sonrió mientras que mordía sus carrillos, pero su mirada estaba fría como el hielo.

―Solo estoy aquí por Wonwoo, no creas que me hace especial ilusión sentarme contigo.

―Entonces, ¿por qué no simplemente te marchas? Mira, quizá allí puedan hacerte sitio. ―dije mientras señalé la zona de las papeleras donde tirar las sobras y poner las bandejas para que las limpiasen más tarde. Él hizo que su mirada estuviese más afilada cuando entrecerró sus ojos, en silencio durante un tiempo, para más tarde observar a su amigo quien se sentaba delante de él aguantando la respiración, esperando que en cualquier momento explotase en sus narices.

―¿Entiendes por qué no quería venir? ―dijo mucho más sereno de lo que cualquiera en la mesa pudo esperar. Wonwoo asintió levemente antes de tomar su bandeja y comenzó a ponerse de pie.

―Tienes razón, esto ha sido un error, de cualquier forma no sé por qué ni siquiera pensé que esto podría salir bien. ―Ann lo agarró de su muñeca antes de poder irse a ningún lado y Wonwoo parpadeó tras sus gafas que comenzaban a arrastrarse a lo largo de su nariz.

―¿No podéis parar? ―preguntó ella, parecía dolida, posiblemente por no poder pasar tiempo junto a todos sus amigos.

―Lo siento, pero no puedo estar en la misma mesa que este gilipollas.

―Ann, espera. ―Interrumpió Wonwoo. ―Este es tu lugar, nosotros somos los que deberíamos de irnos.

―No importa, de todas formas ya no tengo hambre. ―dije mientras que tomaba mi bandeja para dejarla en su sitio.

―Mierda. ―Escuché sisear a Jihoon a mis espaldas. Poco antes de llegar a la salida al pasillo principal, escuché un fuerte portazo, posiblemente de la puerta que llevaba hasta el pequeño jardín trasero.

Poco después de haber llegado a clase, mi móvil vibró, por supuesto no había nadie más que Woozi en mis notificaciones.

**Unknown:**

No respondiste a mi pregunta

Te he visto entrar a clase, supongo que ahora estás libre para hacerlo

**Jimin:**

No estoy de humor

**Unknown:**

¿Es eso o no quieres responder? 

**Jimin:**

Por qué tendría que hacerlo cuando tú ni siquiera me dirás quién eres???

**Unknown:**

Quieres saberlo??

Too good at goodbyes - Sam Smith

**You must think that I'm stupid** (Debes pensar que soy estúpido)  
 **You must think that I'm a fool (** Debes pensar que soy un tonto)  
 **You must think that I'm new to this** (Debes pensar que soy nuevo en esto)  
 **But I have seen this all before** (Pero yo he visto todo esto antes)

 **I'm never gonna let you close to me** (Nunca voy a dejarte acercarte a mí)  
 **Even though you mean the most to me** (Aunque signifiques mucho para mí)  
 **'Cause every time I open up, it hurts** (Porque cada vez que me enamoro, duele)  
 **So I'm never gonna get too close to you** (Así que nunca me acercaré demasiado a ti)

<https://youtu.be/k5j5Ddn6Qew>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escuchad la canción porfi os dejé el link al final del cap❤️


	10. IX. Fools

<https://youtu.be/MBToXa6SspI>

Debía de ser estúpida, no había otra respuesta, ¿por qué creería que Woozi me diría quién era realmente? Sin embargo, _por supuesto_ , él me envió una canción. La cual escuché durante toda la maldita tarde, rebuscando qué diablos podría querer decirme con ella.

_Nunca voy a dejarte acercarte a mí, aunque signifiques mucho para mí. Porque cada vez que me enamoro, duele. Así que nunca me acercaré demasiado a ti._

¿Woozi estaba enamorado de mí? ¿Qué estaba pasando por su mente cuando me envió aquella canción entre todas?

**Jimin:**

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

**Unknown:**

¿No puedes leer?

**Jimin:**

Woozi, no soy imbécil

Claro que leí la traducción de la letra, pero simplemente no puedo entender qué tiene eso que ver conmigo

**Unknown:**

Más de lo que crees, Jimin

Después de aquello Woozi no volvió a ponerse en contacto, mandaba sus canciones diarias y yo les respondía de la misma forma; sin embargo, podía darme cuenta que algo había cambiado, siendo letras vacías.

―Espero que recordéis que mañana es el día de los deportes, no olvidéis la ropa, zapatillas de deporte... ―Volvía a repetir el profesor, como si aquello fuese a hacer que al mismo idiota de siempre no olvidara que mañana nos reuniríamos para aparentar ser un colegio unido al que le encantan las actividades colectivas.

―Menuda estupidez. ―murmuró Ann a la hora del almuerzo. ―No me gusta el deporte. ¿No pueden entenderlo? Por el amor de dios, ¡no he instalado una aplicación que me sirve como mando de la televisión en mi móvil por nada! ―Mingyu robó una de las patatas de ella mientras que reía.

―Yo creo que será divertido. ―reprochó él encogiéndose de hombros, recibiendo un zape.

Nuestra amistad había vuelto a ser la misma de siempre, solo nosotros tres, recibiendo alguna visita ocasional por parte de Wonwoo, quien cada vez estaba más unido a nosotros por sorprendente que sonase; sin embargo, nada de Jihoon. Todo había vuelto a ser lo mismo de siempre, él miraría hacia la ventana cuando la clase se volviese pesada o tomaría apuntes mientras que mordía el extremo de su boli, dejando el capuchón algo deforme por sus dientes.

Antes de poder darnos cuenta, estábamos sentados en el cesped del instituto, frente al campo de deportes viendo un partido de baloncesto en el que participaría Mingyu. El sol era más brillante y fuerte de lo que esperaban algunos profesores, agobiándose por los posibles golpes de calor que llegarían a la enfermería en cualquier momento.

Wonwoo también jugaba, aunque el pobre parecía tan entusiasmado como Ann con los deportes mientras que empujaba continuamente sus gafas a lo largo de la nariz, haciendo que nuestro amigo babease mientras lo observaba desde la otra punta de la pista. Por la forma en la que mordía su labio inferior intentando esconder una sonrisa, podía escucharlo gritar internamente lo tierno que le parecía.

―Está tan enamorado. ―arrulló Ann con una risa mientras veía a Mingyu abrazar a Wonwoo después de conseguir un triple.

―Eso parece, ¿eh? ―dije con una sonrisa mientras que arrancaba más césped con mis dedos. ―Lleva tiempo que no me hace ningún comentario con doble sentido, parece ser que le ha dado fuerte.

Continuamos por un tiempo viendo el partido, o más bien las interacciones de nuestro amigo con su nuevo _crush_ mientras hacíamos tiempo para nuestro juego, _relevos_. La realidad es que odiaba correr; sin embargo, cuando vi la lista de deportes a los que apuntarse creí que aquel sería el más rápido acabaría.

Ya en nuestro puesto, sintiéndome un poco ridícula mientras hacía girar mis tobillos para calentar como si supiese qué diablos estaba haciendo, esperábamos hasta que diese comienzo.

Os contaría con pelos y señales lo que ocurrió en aquella carrera pero no quiero aburriros con una historia en la que podría ilusionaros y haceros llegar a creer que gané o me quedé a un segundo de mi otra compañera para alcanzar la meta primero; sin embargo, _me caí._

Al parecer, debía de tomarme más en serio lo de calentar antes de hacer deporte porque mi tobillo simplemente se rió de mí al dar un par de pasos y me hizo caer de la forma más patosa posible y, aunque me encantaría decir que no dolió, lo hizo y mucho más de lo que esperaba.

Mi yo más exagerado comenzó a gritar olvidando el centenar de compañeros que nos observaban pero, ¿podía haberme roto un hueso? Posiblemente no, pero dolía a rabiar.

―Joder, Jimin, ¿estás bien? ―Los ojos de Jihoon observaban mi pie, intentando sentarme sin tener que apoyarlo. Su cabeza había quedado a la altura perfecta para tapar el sol cuando se agachó a mi lado, por lo que podía ver con claridad las gotas de sudor que recorrían su frente, como si fuesen pequeñas perlas. Respiraba por la boca, seguramente hubiese pegado una carrera desde la otra punta del campo, teniendo en cuenta que tenía el peto de los encargados en ayudar a la gente patosa como por ejemplo: _yo._ ―¿Me oyes? ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza también? ―Sabía que su pregunta no iba en serio por el rizo en su sonrisa, posiblemente ya se había dado cuenta que me había quedado embobada mirándolo.

―Estoy bien. ―contesté secamente.

―¿Crees que puedes levantarte? ―preguntó, mucho más tranquilo de lo que podía esperar de él. Tal vez quisiera ser enfermero en un futuro y por eso se estaba tomando su trabajo en serio, de no ser así, no comprendía por qué no me abandonaba hasta que fuese arrastrándome a lo largo del césped.

―No estoy segura. ―dije frunciendo el ceño cuando el dolor me atravesó la pierna al intentar apoyar el pie.

―Definitivamente eso es un "Jihoon, no puedo, pero soy demasiado orgullosa como para aceptarlo."

―¿Vas a ayudarme o qué?

―A sus órdenes. ―dijo con una sonrisa falsa, mientras que me ayudaba a levantarme. Podía sentir como Ann aguantaba la respiración cuando pasé a su lado, con Jihoon rodeando mi cintura con un brazo y sujetaba mi mano en la suya para poder acompañarme hasta la enfermería.

El chico encargado se veía cansado, estaba segura de que no era la primera que aparecía por allí en toda la mañana. A pesar de sus resoplidos continuos, vendó mi tobillo rápidamente en silencio mientras que Jihoon se sentaba en una silla y revisaba su teléfono.

―Perdona, ¿podrías acompañar a tu compañera para que llame a casa? Es posible que necesite que vengan a recogerla, lo mejor será que descanse teniendo en cuenta el estado de su pie. ―Tras eso me dijo qué pastillas serían las más eficaces para combatir el dolor y la frecuencia con las que debería tomarlas.

Mientras intentaba levantarme de la camilla, Jihoon corrió hacia donde estaba para ayudarme a bajar, colocando de nuevo su mano en mi cintura provocando que la zona cosquillease más de lo que me gustaría admitir.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando el pie herido tocó el suelo, sintiendo de nuevo el fuerte dolor recorriéndome.

―¿Quieres que te lleve en mi espalda? ―Detuve el paso, viendo como su rostro se veía totalmente en serio.

―¡Dios mío, Jimin! ―Mingyu llegó junto a Wonwoo quien se veía rojo, posiblemente por las horas que estuvo expuesto al sol, aunque con los labios algo blanquecinos como si estuviera algo deshidratado. ―Vine en cuanto me enteré de lo ocurrido, ¿cómo puedes ser tan torpe? ―expetó, aunque sabía que lo decía porque se preocupaba demasiado por todo.

―Tranquilo, Mingyu, estoy bien. Ya me atendieron y me dijeron que tome algunos calmantes para el dolor y descanse, supongo que mis clases terminan aquí, me dijeron que volviera a casa. ―contesté con una sonrisa. A pesar del dolor, no había nada que quisiera más que abandonar aquel lugar que olía a sudor.

―Ven, déjame ayudarte. ―dijo mientras que intentaba ocupar el puesto de Jihoon; sin embargo, antes de que pudiese intercambiar lugares, Wonwoo sujetó su antebrazo, observándolo con ojos brillantes tras los cristales de sus gafas.

―Lo siento, Gyu, pero, ¿podrías dejar que Jihoon lo hiciera y acompañarme a por algo de agua? Siento como si me fuese a desmayar en cualquier momento. ―murmuró antes de resoplar, como si aquella frase le hubiese robado toda la energía que le quedaba.

El agarre de Jihoon se volvió más fuerte en mi cintura después de escuchar a su amigo y, aunque no abrió la boca, su rostro no se veía contento con lo que estaba sucediendo.

―Cuídate, Wonwoo. ―dije con una sonrisa intentando salir de allí lo antes posible, no sabía si por la situación tan incómoda o del agarre de Jihoon que me debilitaba las rodillas, y volver a clase para recoger mis cosas.

―¿Te sigue doliendo mucho? ―La voz de Jihoon sonaba al borde de la preocupación, pero posiblemente fuesen imaginaciones mías. ―No mentía cuando te pregunté si prefieres que te lleve.

―No, gracias. ―respondí poniendo mis ojos en blanco. ―Te dije que no te pegaba ser tan simpático.

―Estoy intentando no comparte como un gilipollas, ¿podrías poner un poco de tu parte y parar de ser la chica estúpida que eres siempre? ―Su voz se había vuelto más fuerte conforme las palabras salían de su boca, hasta que cerró los ojos, viéndose tan cansado como si hubiese pasado toda la mañana corriendo. ― ¿Sabes qué? Da igual.

―Vale.

―¿Vale qué, Jimin?

― Llévame.

**Jimin:**

Fools - Troye Sivan

 **Only fools fall for you, only fools** (Solo los tontos se enamoran de ti, solo los tontos)

 **Only fools do what I do** (Solo los tontos hacen lo que yo hago)


	11. X. Be there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor, mirad la letra completa de la canción que os la puse arriba cuando lleguéis al final que aunque pongo una parte, completa tiene mucho más sentido para la historia!!!! ❤️

<https://youtu.be/dBB6cN7ONlQ>

Jihoon parecía sorprendido por mi respuesta a pesar de que había sido él mismo quien se había ofrecido a llevarme en su espalda.

― ¿Vas a llevarme o puedo seguir quejándome? ―pregunté mientras arqueaba mis cejas, mirando a sus ojos directamente, intentando comunicarme con él ya que parecía haber quedado mudo de repente. ―¿Y bien? ―Seguí insistiendo mientras que inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado y, aunque no habló, su agarre en mi cintura se volvió más intenso; sin embargo, no dijo ni una sola palabra, por lo que me giré para seguir mi camino hacia la clase.

―Vamos, sube. ―murmuró atropelladamente mientras me adelantaba de una zancada y se agachaba levemente delante de mí.

_Por el amor de dios, no mires hacia abajo Jimin, las dos sabemos lo bien que le quedan esos pantalones de chandal._

Con algo de duda y como si mis articulaciones decidieran dejar de funcionar como normalmente lo harían, me incliné sobre su espalda donde mis pulmones se llenaron de su aroma al segundo de aspirar de forma temblorosa.

_Mierda, ¿sentiría mi corazón?_

Jihoon colocó sus manos en la parte trasera de mis rodillas, asegurando su agarre y, a pesar de lo que pensé en un momento, no parecía sentir mi peso por la forma ligera en la que caminaba.

―¡Jimin! ―escuché gritar entre pasos que retumbaban en los pasillos. ― _Oh vamos._

―Ah, Ann... ―Mi risa sonó tan falsa que incluso Jihoon soltó un resoplido divertido. ―Mi amiga paseó su mirada de uno a otro, completamente congelada a unos metros de nosotros hasta que vio mi mandíbula endurecerse.

―Oh, ehm, ¿cómo estás? Lo siento, no podía venir hasta que la carrera terminase, la verdad te comiste la pista antes. ―Podía notar como estaba aguantándose la risa, sabía que las caídas eran su punto débil.

―Bien, bueno, duele como una mierda, pero estoy mejor después de visitar la enfermería. Tengo que ir a casa así que envíame un mensaje si pasa algo.

―Siento interrumpir. ―dijo Jihoon aclarándose la garganta. ―Pero siento que mis brazos van a caerse si sigo aguantando el peso del culo gordo de Jimin.

―¡Sí, claro! ―respondió Ann atropelladamente. ―¡Adiós! ―Y con un movimiento de su cabeza, Jihoon continuó andando en silencio con la mirada perdida.

―¿Pensando en mi culo gordo, Jihoon? ―dije inclinándome levemente para que mi boca estuviese a la altura de su oído, él me observó rápidamente y yo le dediqué una sonrisa.

―Lo que tú digas. ―masculló, aunque la punta de sus orejas se volvió de un fuerte rojizo.

Jihoon me observó en silencio mientras que me veía tomar mis cosas y me aseguraba de que el chófer viniese de camino al instituto, cuando vio que ya tenía todo, volvió a inclinarse para que me subiese a su espalda.

―Tranquilo, puedo andar. ―Salí cojeando sin esperarlo, rezando interiormente que dejase de seguirme porque, sinceramente, si había algo peor que un Jihoon gilipollas, era un Jihoon amable.

Por supuesto, a los segundos volvió a afianzar su agarre en mi cintura y esperó hasta que el coche se acercó a nosotros.

―No olvides tomar las pastillas. ―dijo rápidamente y volvió camino a la pista.

Durante la tarde recibí cientos de llamadas de Ann que, en un principio porque el móvil estaba en silencio mientras intentaba dormir un poco y después porque sabía de lo que quería hablar y no me sentía preparada, ignoré hasta que me amenazó a través del chat con subir a su instagram un vídeo del que no recordaba nada de la fiesta de la última vez y, fuera lo que fuese que hacía en ese vídeo, no creía que fuese capaz de soportar que se hiciera público.

―¿Vas a decirme qué coño vi hoy en el pasillo?

―¿Qué viste? ¿Un compañero de clase que además participaba como ayudante en los juegos y no le quedó más remedio que llevarme porque estaba coja? No sé Ann, estás intentando hacer una montaña de un grano de arena.

―¡Y una mierda! Seguro que llevas toda la tarde pensando en su cálida espalda contra tu pecho, sus fuertes brazos llevando tu peso... Ah. ―relató entre suspiros con voz de enamorada.

―Eres imbécil. ―dije entre risas a las que ella se unió, aunque no iba a aceptar que tenía razón.

―Lo que digas, cariño, pero sabes que tengo razón. ― _Ouch_.

Ann tardó más de media hora en dar por finalizadas sus bromas, no sin antes prometer que seguiría al día siguiente. Iba a dejar mi móvil en la mesita, cuando la pantalla se iluminó.

**Unknown:**

¿Cómo estás?

**Jimin:**

¿Desde cuándo te importa cómo estoy?

**Unknown:**

Vi tu caída hoy

**Jimin:**

Y???

**Unknown:**

¿Vas a decirme cómo estás o no?

**Jimin:**

Estoy bien, las pastillas están haciendo efecto así que...

**Unknown:**

Genial, realmente me alegra que estés bien

**Jimin:**

**🙄**

**Unknown:**

Hoy te vi con Jihoon, pensaba que lo odiabas

**Jimin:**

No me hizo nada, no tengo razones para odiarlo

Digamos simplemente que no nos llevamos bien

Además no podía salir de la pista, alguien tenía que ayudarme

**Unknown:**

No creo que Jihoon sea tan mala persona como crees

**Jimin:**

No creo que sea mala persona

**Unknown:**

Ah, ¿no?

**Jimin:**

No

Pienso que es gilipollas 💆🏻‍♀️

Al día siguiente, Ann y Mingyu tuvieron que quedarse con el profesor durante el recreo, por supuesto no podían evitar sus peleas en clase, subiendo tanto la voz que acabaron castigados. No era la primera vez que acababa sola por culpa de esos idiotas que no sabían comportarse.

Estuve paseando por los pasillos no queriendo sentarme en una mesa del comedor sin mis amigos, cuando escuché algunos gritos que provenían de las escaleras de arriba. Al principio era una voz desconocida, pero cuanto más se acercaba, más clara se volvía.

―Escucha... ―El silencio parecía muestra suficiente de la fuerza que había en su mandíbula, intentando cerrar la boca y no soltar las palabras de las que más tarde podría arrepentirse. ―Mamá. ―dijo mucho más suave. ―Te he dicho que ella me quiere allí, ¿vale? Siempre la he cuidado mejor que todos vosotros, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte. ¿O es que te molesta que no me haya dejado en la calle como vosotros? ―De nuevo otro silencio, posiblemente escuchando la respuesta de la otra persona. Jihoon tenía una mano en su teléfono, mientras que la otra se paseaba por su pelo ya despeinado, posiblemente como un movimiento nervioso, mientras que se mordía el labio inferior rápidamente en varios tirones. ―Sabes que no fue mi culpa de que fueseis unos irresponsables. ―Bufó antes de colgar rápidamente y, para mi desgracia, lo suficiente como para no tener tiempo de esconderme. Él me observó con aquella mirada que parecía atravesarte el alma y, a pesar de que esperaba que comenzara con sus comentarios hirientes solo para pagar su mal humor con alguien, simplemente resopló y se sentó en el escalón más cercano.

No sé qué diablos me poseyó, pero fue tan fuerte como para sentarme a su lado en silencio. Saqué mi móvil bajo su mirada escrutadora, junto con los auriculares que siempre llevaba enredados en el otro bolsillo.

Coloqué uno de ellos en mi oreja y le tendí el otro a él, Jihoon lo observaba con algo de recelo aún con su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente por la pelea de antes y, para mi sorpresa, lo tomó sin hacer preguntas.

Busqué en mi lista de reproducción, sabiendo cuál era la canción perfecta que debía de elegir y, más pronto que tarde, "Be there" de Seafret comenzó a sonar.

Posiblemente fue cerca del primer minuto desde que la música había empezado a sonar, que Jihoon apoyó su rostro en sus rodillas que estaban encogidas hacia su pecho y cerró los ojos con fuerza retorciéndose en una expresión de dolor mientras que seguía escuchando.

Me gusta defenderme creyendo que todo era porque nunca lo había visto con esa cara, posiblemente fuese porque estaba asustada de pensar por qué de repente todo en mi vida estaba envuelto con el chico de mi lado, sea lo que fuese que me excusara el haber levantado mi mano y deslizar mis dedos en su cabello intentando eliminar la pena que parecía sentir.

―¿Has escogido esa canción al azar, Jimin? ―dijo abriendo lentamente los ojos. 

**'Cause I can't be without you** (Porque no puedo estar sin ti) **I'll be there when you need me most** (Estaré allí cuando más me necesites)  
 **I'll be there if you're ever alone** (Estaré allí si alguna vez estás solo)  
 **Together, we can grow old** (Juntos podemos envejecer)  
 **I can't leave you** (No puedo dejarte)


	12. If I'm being honest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero de todo, os aconsejo leer la letra de la canción antes de leer este capítulo y, también sé que el capítulo es más corto de lo normal, pero cuando lleguéis al final lo entenderéis, ¡suerte!

<https://youtu.be/4Ld-_rhcWfo>

Mis dedos estaban entrelazados entre el suave cabello de Jihoon; sin embargo, después de escucharle parecía arder cada ebra de su pelo lo que me hizo saltar e incluso moverme un par de centímetros de donde estaba sentada.

―¿Entonces? ¿Escogiste esa canción al azar?―Volvió a insistir.

―No. ―respondí rápidamente, lo que pareció pillarle con la guardia baja. ―Me gusta ponerme esa canción cuando estoy enfadada, me hace sentir mejor.

_Y el Oscar es para... ¡Jimin!_

Jihoon parecía haber aceptado esa respuesta con un leve asentimiento de cabeza mientras que apretaba su abrazo a sí mismo, llevando aun más las rodillas a su pecho. Después de unos segundos de silencio, miró en su móvil, arrastrando su pulgar por la pantalla aunque no podía ver qué hacía realmente.

―¿Me dejas? ―preguntó suavemente, señalando el enganche de los auriculares que estaba unido con mi móvil.

Después de colocarlo, la melodía comenzó a sonar suavemente.

 **I'm used to being a joke** (Estoy acostumbrado a ser una broma)

 **Could you love this?** (¿Podrías amar esto?)  
 **Will this one be right?** (¿Será esto lo correcto?)  
 **Well, if I'm being honest** (Bueno, si estoy siendo honesto)  
 **I'm hoping it might** (Espero que sí sea)  
 **Could you love this?** (¿Podrías amar esto?)  
 **Did you plan to fall?** (¿Planeaste enamorarte?)  
 **Well, if I'm being honest** (Bueno si estoy siendo honesto)  
 **Oh, I bet it's not that at all** (Apuesto a que no es eso en absoluto)

La voz de la cantante sonaba reconfortante y, si no fuese porque presté especial atención a la letra, habría pensado que no era triste; sin embargo, todo lo que mostraba era lo contrario. ¿Jihoon no se sentía bien? ¿Algo le molestaba sobre sí mismo?

Me apoyé levemente en la pared, intentando no alejarme demasiado para que no se cayesen nuestros auriculares y cerré los ojos porque la melodía se sentía perfecta en mis oídos.

Finalmente la melodía acabó y, cuando abrí lentamente mis ojos, la mirada de Jihoon ya estaba esperándome.

―¿Queriendo decirme algo, Jihoon? ―Y, aunque podría haber esperado cualquier reacción, posiblemente no era la de ver sus mejillas sonrojándose mientras que sonreía de lado de forma tímida.

―Quizá. ―murmuró mientras me devolvía los auriculares.

―¿Sabes? Hay un chico con el que hablo últimamente... ―Jihoon giró rápidamente su cabeza.

―¿E-en serio? ―preguntó, tartamudeando de repente. ―¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? ―Yo simplemente me encogí de hombros.

―No lo sé, simplemente me recordaste a él ahora. ―La campana sonó y Jihoon se puso de pie rápidamente, tendiéndome una mano a la que miré reacia.

_¿Iba a soltarme cuando me hubiese casi levantado y me haría caer? ¿Quitaría la mano cuando estuviese a punto de sostenerla?_

Movió su mano levemente frente a mis ojos, e intentando ahuyentar mis miedos, la sostuve hasta que me puso de pie.

―Ey Jimin. ―saludó Mingyu cuando pasé a su lado. Él salía de la clase de castigos; sin embargo, Wonwoo ya estaba a su lado y me sonrió con un tímido "hola". ―¿Qué tal el recreo? ¿Echándonos de menos? ―Yo asentí, sabiendo que se volvería incluso más pesado si hubiese dicho que no. ―¡Oh! ¿Has visto eso, Won? ¡Jimin nos ha extrañado! ―chilló apretando su mejilla con la del otro mientras le echaba el brazo por encima, consiguiendo que la piel más pálida del más bajo ardiese.

―¿Estáis saliendo ya? ―Le susurré a mi amigo cuando Wonwoo se sentó en primera fila y nosotros volvimos a nuestro asiento. Mingyu se puso nervioso pero su sonrisa se hizo tan grande que podría incluso romperse.

―Es muy pronto aún, ¡pero llegaré ahí! ―dijo con confianza.

―Creo que le gustas, bueno, estoy segura de que lo hace.

―¿En serio? ―Mingyu adoptó esa personalidad que parecía más un cachorro, podría incluso ver su cola moverse de un lado a otro feliz, mientras que sus ojos brillaban. ―Él... Realmente me gusta, ¿sabes? ―murmuró con un suspiro mirando la espalda del otro. ―Yo nunca... Nunca me había fijado en un chico, no así quiero decir, pero esto es... Increíble. Realmente espero que las cosas salgan bien con él.

―Estoy segura de que lo harán. ―respondí con una sonrisa.

―¡Ay, Jimin! ¿Desde cuándo eres tan dulce? ―Volvió a chillar mientras que se lanzaba hacia mí para abrazarme, aprovechando que el profesor aún no había llegado y no tendría que llevarse otro regaño.

Jihoon estaba llegando a clase en ese momento y, sin intentar disimular, se quedó mirando.

―¿Alguna objeción, Jihoon? ―preguntó Mingyu, volviendo su abrazo más protector mientras que entrecerraba sus ojos.

―La verdad es que no, esta vez te llevo la razón. ―dijo Jihoon con una media sonrisa, mientras me observaba con descaro.

_¿Perdona?_

―Dime que no me acabo de volver loco y he escuchado a Jihoon aceptar que eres dulce. ―susurró Mingyu en mi oreja; sin embargo mis ojos no abandonaban la figura del chico que acababa de sentarse en su asiento y tomaba su mochila para sacar sus libros rápidamente.

***

Durante la tarde, aprovechando el día soleado y que no habíamos podido pasar el recreo juntos, decidimos reunirnos en el césped del parque que había cerca del instituto y, por supuesto, Wonwoo se unió también después de los sollozos de Mingyu sobre cuánto lo había extrañado también.

―¡Fue tu culpa, idiota! ―gritó Ann mientras que le tiraba una patata a Mingyu en la cabeza y se quedaba enganchada con su flequillo.

―¡No me tires cosas al pelo o se pondrá graso! ―chilló él en respuesta.

―Ni mi tiris quisis il pili i si pindri grisi. ―respondió ella poniendo caras.

―¡Wonwoo, haz algo! ―El recién nombrado reía mirándolos a ambos.

―¿Qué quieres que haga? ―preguntó riendo aún más fuerte cuando escuchó los quejidos del otro. De repente la pantalla de su móvil se encendió con la palabra "Woozi" en el centro, mis ojos veían el nombre brillante sin casi parpadear.

_Un momento, Woozi..._

―¿Quién es? ―Aunque más que una pregunta parecía una exigencia. Wonwoo se veía nervioso, como si no respirara mientras que me veía desde el otro lado del círculo que formamos. ―Wonwoo, te he preguntado quién diablos es Woozi.

―N-No es nadie, Jimin.

―Y una mierda. ―Antes de que pudiera coger su propio teléfono, me arrastré aprovechando su aturdimiento y arrastré mi dedo en el teléfono verde de la pantalla.

―Ey, Won, ¿dónde estás? ―Wonwoo tenía los ojos cerrados, demasiado fuerte, mientras que se mordía el labio inferior hasta dejar la zona blanquecina bajo su colmillo.

―¿J-Jihoon?

―O-Oh, ¿Jimin? ¿Por qué tienes el móvil de Won? ―Este pareció despertar, aunque ya era demasiado tarde, y tomó su teléfono de mis manos.

―Ji, luego te llamo, ¿vale? ―dijo atropelladamente antes de cortar la llamada.

Wonwoo se veía derrotado, estaba muy segura de que nunca lo había visto así.

―Jihoon no es Woozi, Jimin... Solo era yo haciéndome pasar por él. 


	13. Lose

―Jihoon no es Woozi, Jimin... Solo era yo haciéndome pasar por él.

Durante unos segundos, el alivio y, un sentimiento que se acercaba de manera peligrosa a felicidad, me recorrió por el cuerpo cuando escuché la voz de Jihoon tras el nombre de Woozi, para luego resultar que era Wonwoo haciéndose pasar por él.

―¿Por qué diablos harías eso? ¿Qué ganarías con todo esto? ¿C-cómo? ―Mi voz fue perdiendo fuerza con cada palabra que salía de mi boca. Ann se encontraba algo pálida, paseando su mirada por cada uno de los presentes, mientras que Mingyu solo tenía ojos para Wonwoo y, definitivamente, no parecía contento con la situación.

―Fue casualidad, ¿cierto? ―preguntó él, con algo de esperanza. ―Cuando en clase te enteraste que a la que le hablabas era Jimin, decidiste hacerte pasar por Jihoon porque sabes cuánto se odian. ―Quise interferir y decir que no le odiaba, pero no creía que fuese el momento oportuno para desvelar mi batalla interna.

―Lo siento, Mingyu... ―Por alguna razón parecía incluso más herido con mi amigo. ―Supongo que os debo una explicación, ¿eh? ―Y dudo que haya visto jamás una sonrisa más triste que la de Wonwoo.

<<Todo comenzó incluso antes de que el profesor nos contase sobre la actividad, yo estaba en el despacho entregándole unos documentos cuando escuché cómo se lo contaba a la profesora de música. Como habréis podido comprobar, soy muy amigo de Jihoon, aunque preferimos no demostrarlo en el instituto para que no se hable de nosotros, lo que sea que no provoque ningún tipo de distracciones. No estoy en situación de contar nada más de eso.... La cosa es que cuando ambos lo supimos... No creo que deba de contar eso tampoco –dijo para sí mismo en voz baja –Lo único que puedo deciros es que yo sentí que Jihoon debía de hablar con Jimin, pero él estaba completamente seguro de que ella lo odiaba así que, ya que no quiso hacerlo él mismo, pensé que podría hacerlo yo para descubrir qué pensabas de él. De hecho intenté hablar o hacer lo que él hacía, hacerte pensar que hablabas con el propio Jihoon pero sin decirlo expresamente en caso de que se te pasara por la cabeza preguntarle directamente por su identidad. Por supuesto, saber quién estaba detrás de cada aplicación no fue complicado, no es como si la protección de datos sea increíble, de hecho recuerdo que las palabras de Ji fueron "puta mierda" cuando comprobó lo fácil que fue. Por lo tanto, yo sabía quién erais cada uno de vosotros cuando comencé a hablar y sabía perfectamente lo que hacía>>.

Wonwoo acabó mirando el suelo, incapaz de vernos a los ojos a ninguno de nosotros, porque todos sabíamos lo que quería decir.

―¿Estás diciendo que te hiciste mi amigo para estar cerca de Jimin? ―Wonwoo mordisqueó su labio inferior, aún sin levantar la cabeza, y asintió tímidamente, al menos, hasta que escuchó el primer sollozo de Ann.

―Ann, ¡espera! Y-yo... Es cierto, fue eso como empezó todo, pero realmente me caíste bien cuando te conocí, yo pretendía que fuese un acercamiento estúpido, nada real o duradero, pero la cosa es que... Te cogí cariño, a todos en realidad, y de hecho es la primera vez que me siento cómodo en esta mierda de instituto y es gracias a vosotros. Yo jamás pensé que seríais así... _No quiero perderos._

―Bueno, eso es un poco tarde, ¿no? ―La voz de Mingyu sonó tan fría que todos nos quedamos congelados, demasiado distraídos con los quejidos de Ann como para habernos dado cuenta hasta ese momento de las lágrimas silenciosas que recorrían las mejillas del otro. ―Es la primera vez que sentía que podíamos abrirnos a alguien más de aquí y ahora resulta que simplemente actuaste porque querías acercarte a Jimin, por algo que ni siquiera te atreves a contarnos, ¿por qué? ¿Porque no estás en posición de hacerlo? Y una mierda, me voy de aquí. ―dijo levantándose algo torpe, posiblemente mucho más afectado de lo que en realidad podía dejar entrever a pesar de que su llanto estaba a la vista de cualquiera.

―No, Mingyu, espera, n-no te vayas, perdóname. ―contestó atropelladamente poniéndose de pie, preparado para ir tras el otro. ―Te juro que nunca actué contigo.

―¿No me usaste para acercarte a nuestro grupo? Seguro que pensaste que yo era la opción más fácil para hacerlo, ¿verdad? ―Wonwoo miró a otro lado, incapaz de mentirle a Mingyu.

―Pero eso ha cambiado ahora. ―murmuró él. ―Sabes que yo ya no te veo así, _Gyu._ ―Mingyu, tras escuchar la forma en la que lo llamó pareció derretirse un poco, para solo volver aún más enfadado si cabe.

―No vuelvas a llamarme así, _jamás._ ―Y, sin darle tiempo a que continuase, se marchó.

Un pequeño ruido de asfixia se escapó del pecho de Wonwoo, una especie de resoplido que pronto se convirtió en gimoteos y quejidos.

―Yo... Nunca esperé esto de ti, Wonwoo. ―Los ojos de Ann estaban rojos cuando se posaron en quien se había convertido en indispensable para ella en poco tiempo. ―Yo... Sinceramente has sido muy importante para mí, ¿sabes? ―murmuró en un intento de sonrisa.

―Perdóname, Ann. ―dijo él tomando las manos de ella y, aunque ella no se inmutó, al menos no se apartó.

―Me encantaría poder mandarte a la mierda en estos momentos. ―contestó con la voz nasal. ―Pero no puedo. ―Los ojos de Wonwoo se hicieron enormes, completamente redondos. ―Solo... Dame algo de tiempo, ¿vale? ―Él asintió rápidamente.

―Todo el que necesites. ¿Podrías hacerme un ultimo favor? ―Continuó hablando sin dejar hueco a respuesta alguna. ―Busca a Mingyu, está claro que a mí no quiere verme, pero no creo que estar solo sea una buena idea, ya sabes lo sensible que es―Ella unió sus labios en una fina línea, mirándome de reojo antes de caminar hacia el mismo lado por el que Mingyu se fue, posiblemente haciéndole caso a las palabras de Wonwoo.

―Ahora es momento de que me digas cuánto sabes. ―dije, sin aún levantarme y cabeceando para que tomase asiento frente a mí.

―No puedo contar todo. S-solo... ―Yo negué rápidamente, evitando que continuase.

―Yo preguntaré y tú responderás lo que creas que puedes.

―Está bien. ―murmuró.

―¿Las canciones significaban algo, cierto?

―Sí... ―Él resopló. ―¿Quieres que te hable sobre ellas? En realidad... Eso sería la historia completa. 

<< Todo comenzó realmente la noche de la fiesta, aunque no lo parezca, yo también estaba allí. Jihoon me arrastró con él, pero ese cabrón me abandonó tan pronto como llegamos, así que pude veros desde lejos. Una de las primeras en enviarte fue "physical", sonó justo cuando tú te desmayaste, no sé si lo recordarás. Al principio las canciones no significaban nada realmente, de hecho no era esa mi idea inicial. Hasta que esa clase llegó. ¿Recuerdas el día en el que Ann y tú hablasteis sobre el chat? Yo insistí en que contestaras a esa persona, supongo que ahora entiendes por qué estaba tan desesperado y Jihoon estaba tan enfadado conmigo ese día... Fue todo porque descubrió lo que había hecho, por supuesto, lo solucionamos todo cuando yo le confirmé que habíamos dejado de hablar, aunque aquello no fuese verdad. La siguiente canción fue "Wish you were sober" y, aunque Ji me mataría si se enterase, supongo que es justo decir que quien realmente te acompañó a casa aquella noche fue él y no Jeonghan, el resto de historia, espero que algún día pueda contarla él mismo. 

Cuando me enviaste "Criminal" yo ya sabía que te había acompañado a casa cuando fuisteis a aquella cafetería y, aunque es un autentico pringado, puedo decir que mis ojos medio-funcionales pueden entender la referencia. Así que supuse que te referías a él y que todo estaba funcionando como planeaba. Después ocurrió lo del comedor, Jihoon estaba muy enfadado por verme con vosotros, él _sabía_ lo que estaba intentando pero él es tan... No importa. Desde aquel momento pude observarte de cerca, cómo realmente te preocupas por tus amigos aunque lleves esa coraza y yo sólo... Quería saber quién realmente eres para continuar con todo aquello o simplemente abandonar. Por eso intenté jugar a las 10 preguntas, pero tú abandonaste demasiado rápido, aunque enviaste "lonely" y esa fue respuesta suficiente para saber que solo vistes esa fachada de chica a la que no le importa nada, así que... Yo intenté decirte la verdad a través de "too good at goodbyes", no puedo decir nada pero... Supongo que esa canción me recuerda demasiado a Jihoon, ¿sabes? 

¿Qué vino después? ¡Ah, sí! Los malditos deportes aquellos, cuando me enteré que estabas en la enfermería con mi amigo no pude creerlo, por eso tuve que ir para verlo para presenciarlo yo mismo y, entonces, tú enviaste "fools" ¿Solo los tontos se enamoran de ti? ¿Solo los tontos hacen lo que yo hago? No sabía si estaba leyendo demasiado entre-líneas así que seguí con todo esto, al menos hasta estar seguro de cómo te sentías, por eso te pregunté por él directamente. Pensé que fui demasiado obvio, tal vez comenzarías a sospechar sobre Jihoon y le preguntarías si era el que se encontraba todo el día en tu bandeja de entrada, pero no lo hiciste y por un momento no sabía si creer si eras demasiado estúpida o es que no querías ver la verdad. Pero entonces os vi en la escalera, no sabía qué había cambiado entre vosotros tan rápido como para que estuvieseis escuchando música juntos, pero se sentía como suficiente como para _detenerme_ ; sin embargo, la verdad se ha descubierto, así que todo parece demasiado tarde ahora.>>

Wonwoo resopló, posiblemente sediento después de la retahíla que contó y, muy segura de que nunca había hablado tanto en toda su vida.

―Bueno, eso es algo de información que asimilar. ―murmuré mirando mis dedos. Él soltó una pequeña risilla antes de aclarar su garganta buscando llamar mi atención.

―Lo sé y si tienes alguna pregunta más, yo... Intentaré responderla, en caso de no ser así... No soy yo quien deba hacerlo.

―Entonces... ¿quién...

―Posiblemente esto me haga perder también la amistad de Jihoon, ¿eh?


	14. With you

Si había aprendido algo sobre Wonwoo en el tiempo en el que lo había conocido es que _parecía_ no sentir nada. No había fuertes carcajadas que interrumpían las clases, tampoco gritos cuando algo no le gustaba, ni siquiera un reflejo de malestar en sus palabras; sin embargo, sólo había que prestar atención. La forma en la que sus labios se rizaban en una tímida sonrisa o sus ojos brillaban como si... Como si el universo completo se encontrase en el trasero de Mingyu.

Cualquiera podría decir que Wonwoo había aceptado muy bien la ida de su... ¿Amigo? Pero las apariencias siempre engañan y el ceño fruncido o la forma en la que su nariz parecía picar por culpa de las lágrimas eran signo suficiente como para saber que algo iba mal.

―Es mejor que me vaya ahora que ya todos sabéis la verdad. ―dijo a pesar de que ya nadie quedaba allí, solo él y yo.

―Espera. ―Sus movimientos se detuvieron, aún con su cabeza gacha y los ojos ocultos tras su flequillo. ―No te preocupes, tanto Mingyu como Ann te quieren lo suficiente como para olvidar todo lo ocurrido. Tampoco tengo pensado decirle nada a Jihoon, así que no tiene por qué saberlo.

―¿Qué? ―Los ojos de Wonwoo estaban completamente de par en par. ―N-No puedes hacer eso. Yo arriesgué mi amistad con todos vosotros para que tú fueses a hablar con Jihoon.

―Si él no quiere acercarse a mí es porque tiene sus razones. ―dije sin más recogiendo mis cosas para mancharme. ―No puedo obligarlo a que se haga mi nuevo mejor amigo.

―Sus razones se resumen en ser esencialmente imbécil y cabezón.

―Y eso no hace menos respetable su opinión.

―Por favor, Jimin. ―susurró con su voz rota, sujetando entre sus dedos el filo de mi camiseta, intentando detenerme. ―Prométeme al menos que intentarás hablar con él, eso no significa que le estés obligando a algo que él no desea, ¿cierto?

―Haré lo que pueda si eso te hace estar más tranquilo. ―Algunas arrugas aparecieron en su barbilla, posiblemente una minúscula parte de alivio inundando su ser después de todo. Con un resoplido me acerqué a él, rompiéndome el corazón por verle así. Mis brazos rodearon su cuerpo y Wonwoo se encogió apoyándose en mi abrazo mientras que los primeros sollozos salían de su pecho, uno tras otro.

_Jimin, tú no querías amistades, no servían para nada, ¿cierto?_

Wonwoo se escondió en el hueco de mi cuello, ahora con un llanto imposible de detener, inundando mi piel con sus lágrimas y yo, por supuesto, no tenía fuerzas para separarle.

―¿Won? ―La voz de Jihoon sonaba lejana, pero unos pasos acelerados y ligeros fueron suficientes para saber que se estaba acercando.

Mi rostro mostraba total angustia y nerviosismo, suplicándole a Wonwoo que mantuviese el pico cerrado con todo lo que había pasado. El pecho de mi nuevo amigo se hinchó, inhalando toda la cantidad de aire que pudo, preparándose para lo que se avecinaba.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Jihoon una vez que llegó frente al otro. ―Te he visto desde lejos y estabas llorando. ¿Qué pasó?―Volvió a cuestionar mientras que sujetaba al otro de sus codos para revisar su rostro mejor.

―No es nada... ―susurró, tan poco creíble como era.

―¿Ha sido Mingyu? ¿Ese idiota te dijo algo?

―No llames idiota a Mingyu. ―sollozó un poco más cuando su nombre se escapó de entre sus labios, antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza evitando la salida de más lágrimas. ―Él no tiene la culpa.

―Entonces... ―Aquello sonó más como una pregunta mientras que su mirada se dirigía hacia mí con desconfianza, pero Wonwoo negó con la cabeza rápidamente antes de que pudiese decir algo más.

―He sido yo. Ellos se enfadaron con razón, soy un imbécil que lo echó todo a perder.

―Eso es imposible, tú les tienes tanto cariño, tú jam-

―Me hice pasar por ti. Sé que te prometí que me detendría pero no lo hice y hoy dije la verdad, en un principio me acerqué para que tú...

Esperé un ataque de rabia o quizá un comentario afilado como aquel día en el comedor. Aquel momento ahora se veía tan alejado que se sentía incluso borroso en mi memoria, aunque posiblemente no hubiese pasado más de un mes.

―Wonwoo, ¿por qué? ―Interrumpió la retahíla del otro. Jihoon se veía cansada, con los ojos ensombrecidos. ―Te avisé que era mala idea, tampoco quería que lo hicieras.

Me sentía como si sobrase, posiblemente porque era lo que en realidad estaba ocurriendo. No hacía falta que me nombrasen, sabía que de una forma u otra yo era la razón de que aquella conversación estuviese ocurriendo en primer lugar y me sentía culpable por algo que no había hecho.

―Yo... Debería irme. ―Decidí avisar aunque ningún de los dos me estaba prestando atención; sin embargo, el teléfono de Wonwoo comenzó a sonar.

Ann había llamado para avisar que había hablado con Mingyu, el pobre estaba tan desconsolado que no había podido parar de llorar desde que se fue, aunque por fin había comenzado a calmarse. La sonrisa de mi amigo floreciente después de sentir un rayo de esperanza –si Ann lo estaba llamando era porque al menos una parte de ella seguía preocupándose por él –se hacía cargo de su cuerpo.

―Soy yo el que debería de irme. Intentaré llamar a Mingyu cuando esté en casa, aunque dudo que coja el teléfono.

―Sí... Creo que deberías de hacerlo. ―murmuré sin saber qué más decir o hacer.

Wonwoo desapareció poco después, dejándonos a Jihoon y a mí solos y tan incómodos que por un momento de dramatismo casi sentí que podría vomitar.

―Supongo que ahora sí que me voy. ―susurré, esperando que lo entendiese como una despedida.

―Déjame acompañarte.


	15. Zombie

<https://youtu.be/2AdEUkuYEFo>

No había duda, Jihoon hablaba en serio, realmente quería acompañarme aunque la verdadera pregunta era, ¿por qué?

Si bien la última vez la tensión había sido dejada de lado y, aunque nunca lo habría admitido en voz alta, le ofrecí de una manera modesta mi hombro, algún tipo de apoyo cuando a ojos de cualquiera se veía tan enfadado y perdido.

No había querido preguntar sobre lo ocurrido, a pesar de que la curiosidad me había invadido desde entonces. Al parecer Jihoon tenía problemas con sus padres, o más específicamente con su madre, mientras que por otro lado apoyaba a otra mujer a la que había prestado su atención mejor que nadie más.

_¿O es que te molesta que no me haya dejado en la calle como vosotros?_

Jihoon había sonado tan herido en aquel momento que pude sentir su dolor como propio.

_Sabes que no fue mi culpa de que fueseis unos irresponsables._

Y a pesar de que con sus palabras parecía, precisamente culpar a lo que creía que era sus padres, su voz decía todo lo contrario.

Quise mentirme a mí misma y decir que acepté su compañía, de nuevo, no porque me apetecía sino porque el chico había tenido suficiente; sin embargo, mi voz interior cada vez gritaba más fuerte, señalándome con su dedo y llamándome mentirosa.

No conocía a Jihoon, no sabía nada sobre él, pero había algo. Ese algo que me hacía sentir cómoda a su lado en las pocas ocasiones que había ocurrido, como si pudiese tirar la máscara que había creado hacía tanto tiempo o que, más bien, me familia había hecho para mí.

Ambos caminamos en silencio, uno junto al otro, más cerca de lo que estuvimos la última vez. Pasados unos minutos, Jihoon sacó sus auriculares y, con algo de temor, me ofreció uno de ellos. Pasó unos segundos buscando una canción específica en su lista de reproducción hasta que dio con ella y dejó que el móvil cayese entre nuestros cuerpos en su diestra, ahora cercanos por los propios auriculares y provocando que nuestras manos se rozasen levemente al caminar.

 _Zombie_ de Day6 retumbaba a todo volumen; sin embargo, yo no podía escuchar sus voces, solo a Jihoon perdido en sus pensamientos mientras que cantaba.

 **I became a zombie** (Me convertí en un zombie)  
 **And there's nothing that can cure me** (Y no hay nada que pueda curarme)  
 **So tomorrow I know I'll be just the same** (Así que mañana sé que seré el mismo)  
 **you'll see me wishin' to stop and close my eyes** (Me versa deseando parar y cerrar mis ojos)

 **No more of this I wanna cry** (No quiero más de esto, quiero llorar)  
 **Dried out but feel like I should cry** (Me siento seco pero siento que debería de llorar)  
 **Tell the world that I'm still here tonight** (Dile al mundo que estaré todavía aquí esta noche)

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, la canción acabó y yo había pasado más de tres minutos evitando respirar, lo que sea que pudiera distraerlo y no me permitiese seguir escuchando su voz.

―No sabía que cantabas. ―murmuré antes de que la canción volviese a repetirse. Las orejas de Jihoon se tintaron de rojo mientras que observaba la calle de forma nerviosa.

―Eso es porque no canto. ―contestó de forma escueta.

―No es eso lo que escuché ahora mismo. ―dije buscando sus ojos. Pasaron unos segundos, pero finalmente nuestra mirada se encontró en algún punto que nos impidió seguir caminando. ―Me gusta tu voz.

Los ojos de Jihoon podrían haberse caído de su rostro por lo abiertos que estaban, secándose por no parpadear.

―G-gracias. ―Jihoon buscó en su lista de reproducción algunas canciones más y cantó suavemente cada una de ellas mientras que me observaba de reojo, aunque yo solo podía ver el cielo, ocultando una sonrisa hasta llegar a casa.

―Gracias por acompañarme, Jihoon. ―comenté mientras sacaba las llaves de mi bolsillo, no era buena para las despedidas, ni siquiera para las más estúpidas.

―Jimin. ―Yo murmuré un pequeño "¿mm?" para que supiera que lo estaba escuchando. Malditas llaves abrid la jodida puerta de una vez. ―En realidad sí que canto y yo... Ya sabes, ¿el concurso que hay durante este fin de semana de puertas abiertas? Voy a participar.

―¿En serio? ―pregunté consciente de que sonaba demasiado entusiasmada. ―¡Eso es genial! Realmente pienso que tienes oportunidades de ganar. ―Él sonrió tímidamente hacia el suelo.

―¿Te apetece venir?

―Sí, claro, seguramente Ann y Mingyu quieran...

―No. ―Interrumpió para mirarme a los ojos. ―Quiero decir que si quieres venir conmigo, sé que estaré algo liado con el concurso pero... No sé, no importa, es una gilipollez.

―Iré contigo. ―respondí rápidamente, antes de pensar en lo que realmente eso significaba.

―¿Lo dices en serio? ―Y su sonrisa parecía rivalizar demasiado bien con el sol en aquel momento, lo suficiente como para que la urgencia de volver a casa volviese.

―Sí, claro, ¿qué canción cantarás? ―Jihoon unió sus labios evitando que su sonrisa se hiciera más amplia.

―¿Quieres venir mañana a mi ensayo y lo ves?

Las clases pasaron como un borrón, demasiado distraída observando un perfil algo serio mientras tomaba apuntes o miraba a través de la ventana; sin embargo, no todo era tan bueno como parecía.

Los ojos de Mingyu estaban hinchados y sus ojeras parecían que en cualquier momento podrían tragarse su rostro.

―¿Qué tal estás? ―susurré mientras que el profesor se giraba para escribir un ejercicio en la pizarra. Mingyu aspiró todo el aire que le permitieron sus pulmones mientras enviaba dagas a la espalda de Wonwoo, aunque más que enfadado parecía cansado y decepcionado.

―No sé qué hacer, Jimin. ―murmuró mientras que se encogía de hombros, viéndose sorprendentemente pequeño en su asiento. ―Yo... Siento esta urgencia por perdonarlo, es como si mi corazón se negase a ver la realidad y quiere creer que Wonwoo siente algo por mí o que no me ha estado utilizando este tiempo. Sé que no ha sido demasiado, pero ha sido el suficiente como para recordar su maldita existencia haga lo que haga. ―El profesor nos puso mala cara, pero posiblemente se dio cuenta de que algo estaba pasando, así que con un resoplido siguió dando su clase, al fin y al cabo éramos quienes éramos. ―Siento que al menos si voy a perdonarlo debería de darle un escarmiento, pero no han pasado ni veinticuatro horas y tengo que agarrarme al filo de la mesa para no lanzarme a sus brazos, por el amor de dios soy tan ridículo.

―Mingyu, sé que lo que hizo Wonwoo no estuvo bien pero eso no significa que no le gustes. Acepto que sus razones para llegar a nosotros no fueron las adecuadas, pero lo importante es el ahora y él te quiere y se arrepiente de haberte utilizado para llegar hasta mí. ―Los ojos de mi amigo se volvieron brillantes, con nuevas lágrimas amenazando para derramarse en cualquier momento. ―Dale una oportunidad sin perder tiempo antes de que puedas arrepentirte, Gyu, te lo mereces.

―Joder, Jimin, ¿cuándo te volviste tan buena persona?

―Eres un burro, Kim Mingyu. ―susurró Ann con voz chillona desde el otro lado, lo que hizo que él moquease mientras soltaba una carcajada.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente después de aquello, aún con los nervios en el centro de mi estómago. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Decirle algo a Jihoon? ¿Qué ocurriría si hacía como si no hubiese quedado conmigo después de clase? ¿Me esperaría en la salida? ¿Debía _yo_ de esperarle en la salida?

―¿Vamos, Jimin? ―preguntó Jihoon, respondiendo a todas mis dudas con la misma sonrisa que la tarde anterior, pero esta vez frente a mi pupitre, dejando boquiabiertos a toda la clase porque nadie se perdió como Lee Jihoon se acercó y le habló a nada más y nada menos que a Jimin.


	16. Helium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de empezar, os comento: 1 Es muy muy importante que escuchéis la canción que os puse al comienzo (Helium-Sia) para entender este capítulo. 2. Aparece una segunda canción (Dark Paradise de Lana del Rey) que, aunque en un primer momento parece no tener ninguna referencia, os sirve para las personas que os guste saber qué pasará en el futuro de esta historia, algo así como un spoiler, pero es totalmente opcional escucharla jeje

<https://youtu.be/TeeLtTZy8v4>

―¿Dónde vamos? ―le pregunté a Jihoon después de haber dejado la enorme puerta del instituto atrás.

―Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos. ―respondió con una sonrisa ladina mientras que introducía sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

Dejamos caer algunos comentarios que llenaron el silencio que palabras sinsentido, cómo fue la clase de matemáticas la más aburrida del curso o cómo la profesora de educación física parecía gustarle el de química.

―¿McDonald's? ―Jihoon sonrió mientras que, abriendo la puerta para que yo pudiera pasar primero, asentía alegremente.

―No quiero ensayar con el estómago vacío.

―Supongo que entonces debo de invitarte para que hagas un buen trabajo hoy.

―N-no, no, yo iba a invita-

―Para, quiero hacerlo.

―Bueno, pero la próxima vez seré yo el que invite. ―dijo rápidamente antes de dirigirse a la pantalla para poder ver el menú.

 _¿Próxima vez? ¿Habría una próxima vez?_ Quiero decir, sabía que nos veríamos durante el fin de semana por el festival que habría en el instituto, pero no parecía referirse a ese momento, ¿eso significaba que planeaba seguir viéndonos?

―Jimin, ¿vienes? ―preguntó con esa mirada que parecía decir que sabía en lo que estaba pensando.

La comida estuvo pronto en nuestra mesa ya que el lugar estaba bastante vacío al ser entre semana, algunos grupos se reunían pero cada uno muy separado del otro.

―Entonces, ¿vas a decirme qué cantarás? ―Él sonrió mientras que sus labios rodeaban la pajita de su coca-cola.

―En realidad no tenía pensado hacerlo. ―El nugget de pollo que estaba pensando comer se quedó simplemente a mitad de camino.

―¿Qué? ― dije aún con la boca abierta.

―Quiero que sea sorpresa. ―Se encogió de hombros antes de coger su hamburguesa y darle un bocado.

―Pero entonces...

―¿Qué te parece esto? ―Comenzó mientras que se movía para sentarse cómodamente, parecía un chico de negocios justo antes de aclarar el trato final. ―Podemos cantar, así yo caliento mi voz aunque no sea la canción que elegí para el festival.

―Has dicho "podemos", ¿quieres que yo también cante?

―No esperarás que lo haga yo solo, ¿verdad? ―Su sonrisa juguetona era inquebrantable.

―No sé cantar, Jihoon.

―Ya, bueno, qué lástima que me dé igual.

***

―Eres un imbécil. ―dije mientras que veía las luces neón del karaoke deslumbrándome a pesar de ser de día. Jihoon tomó mi diestra mientras que se reía y yo estaba tan nerviosa por sentir su contacto que lo dejé que me arrastrara hacia una de las habitaciones libres.

―Ya que no he cumplido mi parte del trato qué te parece si empiezo yo. ―Yo asentí tontamente mientras que lo veía tomar el gran libro en el que aparecían todas las canciones. Estaba segura de que no era la primera vez que se encontraba en aquel lugar por la forma en la que parecía saber qué diablos estaba haciendo y dónde se encontraba lo que estaba buscando. Cuando al fin encontró la canción, me observó durante unos segundos, demasiado serio y obligando a que el vello de mi cuerpo se alzara bajo su escrutinio. ―Es posible que rebaje los ánimos... La canción suena un poco triste pero... _Realmente quiero cantarte esta canción._

Tecleó los números y comenzó la melodía, en un principio el sonido del piano fue todo lo que se escuchaba en la sala algo oscurecida y llena de sombras debido a la luz proveniente de la gran pantalla. 

Un pequeño jadeo se escapó de mis labios cuando la voz de Jihoon sonó alta y clara, algo aguda pero simplemente perfecta, como si hubiese pasado toda su vida ensayando para ese momento.

 **I'm trying but I keep falling down** (Lo estoy intentando pero sigo cayendo)  
**I cry out but nothing comes now** (Lloro pero nada llega)  
**I'm giving my all and I know peace will come** (Estoy dando mi todo y sé que la paz vendrá)  
**I never wanted to need someone** (Nunca quise necesitar a alguien)

 **Yeah, I wanted to play tough, thought I could do all this on my own** (Sí, quise jugar duro, pensé que podría hacer todo esto solo)  
**But even Superwoman sometimes needed Superman's soul** (Pero incluso superwoman a veces necesitaba el alma de superman)

 **Help me out of this hell** (Ayúdame a salir de este infierno)  
**Your love lifts me up like helium** (Tu amor me levanta como el helio)  
**Your love lifts me up when I'm down, down, down, when I've hit the ground** (Tu amor me levanta cuando estoy abajo, cuando golpeo contra el suelo)  
**You're all I need** (Tú eres todo lo que necesito)

En algún punto de la letra, los ojos de Jihoon se despegaron de la pantalla y, aunque en cualquier otro momento me hubiese avergonzado de que otra persona me viese llorar, no podía parar, porque todo era tan... Perfecto.

La canción, su voz y el sentimiento que venía con ella. 

_Realmente quiero cantarte esta canción._

¿Jihoon se sentía así conmigo? Era imposible, nosotros... Acabábamos de empezar a llevarnos bien yo no...

**Your love lifts me up like helium**

Y la canción terminó. Jihoon tomó el aire que sus pulmones exigían y lanzó el micrófono hacia cualquier parte antes de dirigirse hacia el sofá rápidamente, sentándose tan cerca que su muslo rozaba el mío.

―¿Por qué lloras? ―susurró en mi oído mientras que quitaba los mechones de mi cabello que se pegaban en mi rostro, con tanta dulzura que nunca podría haber imaginado que aquel gesto provenía de él, y aquello solo hizo que el llanto fuese más fuerte. No sabía por qué me sentía tan débil, como si hubiese embotellado toda la tristeza de todos estos años y de repente con una canción hubiese dado permiso para que esos sentimientos salieran.

Jihoon me acunó entre sus brazos, permitiendo que me escondiera en su pecho mientras que algunos sollozos se escapaban de mi garganta.

―Shh. ―dijo suavemente mientras que seguía moviéndonos como si intentara dormir a un bebé. ―Yo... ―Su voz sonaba más ronca mientras que murmuraba junto a mi oreja y me apretaba en su abrazo. ―Quería agradecerte por el otro día cuando apareciste mientras hablaba con mi madre... Sin saberlo, me salvaste, Jimin.

―¡Jihoon! ―chillé. ―¿C-cómo quieres que deje de llorar si dices cosas así? ―tartamudeé entre más sollozos y él solo rió de forma cariñosa.

―Vamos. ―dijo dando un manotazo suave en mi pierna. ―Es tu turno.

Pasé más tiempo que el que había esperado, pero había tantas canciones que era imposible decidirme por una.

―¿Hay alguna cantante que te guste? ―preguntó mientras que él observaba las canciones a mi lado, su flequillo rozando mi rostro haciéndome cosquillas.

―Hay tantas... Sia me gusta pero no creo ser capaz de aguantar sus agudos como tú, quizá... ―Me moví hacia un lado, enfrentándolo para que no pudiese ver las canciones y me dirigí hacia la L. ―¡Ya la tengo!

Los violines comenzaron a sonar con Dark Paradise de Lana del Rey. Tomé la tela del filo de la falda de mi vestido en mi mano, intentando calmar los nervios porque odiaba pensar que Jihoon me estuviera escuchando cantar.

 **Everytime I close my eyes** (Cada vez que cierro mis ojos)

 **It's like a dark paradise** (Es como un paraíso oscuro)

 **No one compares to you** (Nadie se te compara)

 **But there's no you** (pero no estás tú)

 **Except in my dreams tonight** (Excepto en mis sueños esta noche)

La parte más rápida de la canción iba a empezar, ya era casi el final, cuando unos brazos rodearon mi cadera y nos balanceó de un lado a otro.

―Sigue cantando. ―murmuró en mi oído cuando las letras comenzaron a avanzar y yo aún lo observaba con los ojos abiertos en silencio, mientras que él solo dejaba caer su barbilla en mi hombro.

 **I don't want to wake up from this tonight** (No quiero despertar desde esta noche)


	17. Talk me down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡¡¡¡Importantísima la canción!!!! ¡Espero que os guste el capítulo de hoy! (Posiblemente el más largo del fic)

<https://youtu.be/8iWggDYHgJM>

Mi voz había entonado las últimas notas; sin embargo, yo no puse esfuerzo alguno en ellas, porque mi mente prefería centrarse en la calidez del cuerpo de Jihoon contra el mío o como sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura con tanta ternura mientras que su aliento caía en mi cuello con la fuerza suficiente para erizar cada vello de mi cuerpo.

―Sabía que me recordabas a alguien. ―murmuró él como si tuviera miedo de molestar al silencio que nos rodeaba. Incliné mi rostro levemente, intentando buscar su mirada para que continuase pero con temor a la cercanía. ―Te pareces a Lana del Rey, ¿sabías? ―continuó mientras que buscaba mi mano con la suya para que, al sostenerla, girase mi cuerpo para poder encararme.

―No me parezco en una mierda, Ji. ―dije con una carcajada.

―Lo digo en serio. ―repitió alzando la voz como un niño pequeño como si aquello fuese a convencerme. ―Tu cabello ondulado y castaño, nariz respingona... ―Comenzó a nombrar mientras que sus ojos oscuros se paseaban en cada detalle que describía. ―Voluminosos labios, tu voz es diferente como la de ella y... Bueno, eres algo retro también. ―dijo con una carcajada.

―¿Acabas de decir que estoy anticuada? ―Él negó con la cabeza.

―Pienso que eres memorable, como esas imágenes algo antiguas con colores suaves y que te hacen sentir como en un verano interminable.

―Me gusta el verano. ―murmuré con una sonrisa mientras que me encogía de hombros.

―El mejor verano de toda tu vida. ―susurró a cambio mientras que entrecerraba sus ojos observando los míos.

Jihoon soltó mis manos que no supe en qué momento comenzó a sostener para dirigirse hacia el libro para elegir la próxima canción.

―No creas que no me he dado cuenta. ―dijo mientras que tomaba el mando para escribir los números de la siguiente canción.

―¿Sobre qué?

―Me llamaste Ji. 

La tarde pasó rápidamente entre risas y muchas canciones aunque, sería más certero decir, que ese sería un breve resumen de mi semana junto a Jihoon. Decidimos pasar algunas horas juntos cada día después de clase y simplemente cantábamos, quizá compartiendo auriculares o a través del altavoz del móvil mientras que él tomaba mi mano para bailar, aunque nunca nos lo tomamos demasiado en serio.

―Así que... Mañana es por fin el festival. ―dije sentada en un bordillo, abrazando mis piernas mientras que las acercaba a mi pecho. ―¿Estás nervioso?

―¿Sería muy ridículo de mi parte decir que sí? ―Su mirada se paseaba por el suelo bajo nuestros pies, antes de que golpease su hombro con la suficiente fuerza como para distraerlo.

―No seas idiota, es normal estar nervioso aunque si yo fuese tú no lo estaría. ―respondí con una sonrisa, viendo al perro de la casa de enfrente que nos observaba con la lengua fuera, era peludo de color blanquecino e incluso parecía estar sonriendo mientras que nos observaba.

―¿Por qué no? ―preguntó mientras que apoyaba su rostro en su rodilla para poder observar mi perfil más cómodamente, lo que solo hacía que me pusiera más nerviosa.

―Porque sé que ganarás.

―¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? ―Su sonrisa se veía tímida y la punta de sus orejas se tiñeron de rojo.

―¿Quieres apostar? ―Jihoon mordió sus carrillos para evitar que su sonrisa se hiciera más grande.

―¿El qué quieres?

―Lo sabrás cuando digan tu nombre como ganador.

En cuanto al resto, Ann había hecho las paces con Wonwoo; sin embargo, él no había vuelto a pasar el tiempo con nosotros, ni siquiera se acercaba a la parte de atrás de la clase cuando esperábamos al profesor. Su cabeza siempre fija hacia delante, posiblemente con la mente ocupada en otros temas, los cuales podíamos llamar "Mingyu".

Mi amigo no estaba mejor de lo que había estado cuando todo ocurrió, su rostro se veía incluso más pálido y había perdido peso. Ann y yo compartíamos miradas cuando lo veíamos remover su comida durante el almuerzo, sin llevarse un solo bocado, simplemente la movía en la bandeja hasta que tocaba el timbre.

Wonwoo no se veía mejor y, por lo que había oído de Ann y Jihoon, no quería hablar con nadie, no quería escuchar consejos, solo quería que el dolor sanase, especialmente si el dolor era el de Mingyu.

―Ey, Jimin. ―gritó Jihoon a mis espaldas, poco antes de que me subiera al coche para volver a casa. Esa tarde no quedaríamos ya que debíamos de prepararnos para la noche. ―¿Quieres que esta esta tarde pase a recogerte? Entiendo que no quieras y prefieras ir sol-.

―Claro, te espero a las ocho. ―Interrumpí. Siempre estaba preocupado, como si él sintiera que no merecía que perdiese el tiempo en alguien como él por la diferencia de clases sociales.

―Yo... Tengo algo más que preguntarte. ―dijo ráscandose la nuca. ―¿Te importa que traiga a alguien más? Es... Quiero que la conozcas.

_Quiero que la conozcas._

Aquellas palabras se habían repetido en mi mente desde que salieron de su boca, acompañándome durante la ducha y también mientras que retocaba mi maquillaje.

― Cariño, estás preciosa. ―Papá estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mientras que observaba mis ojos a través del reflejo del espejo.

―Gracias. ―susurré mientras que esperaba que se acercase. Me hizo girar, siempre decía que parecía una princesa cuando utilizaba vestido como ese día.

―No puedo creer lo mayor que te haces. ―murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa de nostalgia en los labios. ―Con este vestido... Te pareces mucho a ella, ¿sabías?

Volví a mirar el reflejo, había decidido utilizar un vestido de color rojo con algunos pequeños lunares, las mangas eran abullonadas y la falda tenía algo de vuelo, mientras que las combinaba con unas converses blancas. La realidad era que lo había escogido porque parecía algo... Vintage. Quería saber qué diría Jihoon al verme, olvidando que papá estaría viendo a la viva imagen de su primera esposa cuando la acababa de conocer.

―¿Necesitas que llame a Kwan? ―dijo refiriéndose al conductor de la familia. ―Estará aquí en cualquier momento, fue a llevar a Hye al centro comercial.

―No, vendrán a recogerme, no tienes de qué preocuparte. ―La mirada de papá se oscureció tal y como esperaba que lo hiciera.

―Cariño, ya lo hemos hablado... ―dijo con un resoplido.

―Papá, es una amiga, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

―Lo sé, pequeña, es solo que _él_ llegará en un mes, lo sabes, ¿cierto? ―Yo simplemente sonreí intentando evitar que alguna mueca apareciese en mi rostro.

Jihoon no llegó mucho más tarde, observándome con ojos brillantes desde que puse un pie fuera de casa, pero sin decir nada incluso cuando ya estaba frente a él.

―¿Qué? ―pregunté con una pequeña y tímida carcajada.

―Estás preciosa, Jimin del Rey. ―susurró antes de tomar mi mano rápidamente y comenzó a caminar a paso ligero hacia el instituto.

―¿Dónde está esa persona que vendría contigo?

―Oh, nos está esperando allí.

_Maldito, tierno y lindo Jihoon._

Una señora mayor con canas por toda su cabeza, demasiado bajita para su propio bien y algo regordeta estaba frente a mí, su sonrisa era la más sincera y bondadosa que había visto en toda mi vida e incluso siendo una total desconocida me inundó una urgente necesidad por abrazarla.

―Así que tú eres la famosa, Jimin. ―dijo ella con la voz algo aguda. No sabía quién observaba a quién con mayor cariño, porque Jihoon parecía que si seguía sonriendo a aquella anciana podría hacerse daño.

―¡Abuela! ¡Te dije que te la presentaría si no me avergonzabas! ―chilló mientras que corría para abrazarla por la espalda, mientras que me observaba ocultándose en el cabello de ella. ―Jimin, ella es mi abuela, quería venir para poder verme cantar también así que...

―Encantada. ―dije mientras que tendía mi mano hacia ella para saludarla.

―¡Tonterías! ―gritó alcanzándola para poder lanzarme hacia sus brazos. ―Quien cuida de mi pequeño Jihoonie no tiene que tratarme con tanta educación, ¡puedes llamarme abuela si quieres!

Abuela, tal y como me acabó exigiendo que la llamase, me contó varias historias sobre la infancia de Jihoon, al menos las suficientes como para poder reírme de él durante un par de meses.

―Buenas tardes de nuevo. ―Saludó el director con aquella sonrisa que utilizaba siempre que había algún fin de semana de puertas abiertas. ―Está a punto de comenzar el concurso en el que participarán algunos alumnos de este instituto.

―Menudo pringado. ―comentó Mingyu, quien se sentaba a mi lado, acompañados de Ann, Jeonghan y la abuela, la cual le dio un zape al escuchar sus palabras. ―¡Abuela, es cierto! ―chilló con un mohín. Jihoon nos observaba con una amplia sonrisa desde la zona que estaba junto al escenario donde algunos participantes se aglutinaban para ir calentando sus voces.

―Así que, nuestro primer participante no es otro que uno de los alumnos con mejores notas de este instituto, ¿parece ser que también sabe cantar? ―preguntó con una carcajada que solo fue seguida por unos pocos. El director se aclaró la garganta tímidamente antes de proseguir.

―¿J-Jimin, q-qué? ―balbuceó Mingyu a mi lado.

―¡Un fuerte aplauso para Wonwoo, quien nos deleitará con Talk me Down de Troye Sivan!

Wonwoo se veía completamente aterrorizado mientras que sostenía un pequeño taburete entre sus manos temblorosas que colocó en el centro del escenario. Después de unos breves momentos de preparación, observó al joven que se encargaba de la música y asintió.

La música comenzaba algo siniestra, pero pronto se vio acompañada por la melodiosa voz de Wonwoo quien no apartó su mirada de Mingyu en ningún momento. No podía decir que era el mejor canto que había escuchado –Jihoon apareciendo en mi mente de nuevo –pero tenía tal sentimiento que te hacía querer encogerte en tu asiento hasta hacerte la bola más pequeña.

 **I wanna hold hands with you** (Quiero sostener mis manos con las tuyas)  
 **But that's all I wanna do right now** (Pero eso es todo lo que quiero hacer ahora mismo)  
 **And I wanna get close to you** (Y quiero acercarme a ti)  
 **'Cause your hands and lips still know their way around, oh** (Porque tus manos y labios aún saben su camino)  
 **And I know I like to draw at night, it starts to get surreal** (Y sé que me gusta dibujar la línea cuando empieza a ser demasiado real)  
 **But the less time that I spend with you, the less you need to heal** (Pero cuanto menos tiempo pase contigo, menos tu necesitarás sanar)

 **I wanna sleep next to you** (Quiero dormir a tu lado)  
 **But that's all I wanna do right now** (Pero eso es todo lo que quiero hacer ahora mismo)  
 **So come over now and talk me down** (Así que ven ahora y susúrrame) 


	18. For you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No voy a poner qué canción es la que cantará Jihoon porque quiero que sea sorpresa pero, en caso de que no hayáis visto la traducción, os recomiendo hacerlo si me queréis a mí y a secret chat 👀

¿Era humanamente posible pasar cuatro minutos sin respirar? En cualquier caso, Mingyu lo había conseguido. Su organismo había dejado de funcionar, no había necesidad de obtener oxígeno, tampoco de parpadear, todos sus sentidos centrados en el chico del escenario que terminaba de cantar.

Wonwoo no esperó que acabase el estruendoso aplauso que recibió, simplemente bajó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia Mingyu quien ya se acercaba a pasos apresurados, sin fijarse en quién se encontraba en su camino.

―Mingyu, yo... ―Wonwoo sonaba como si le faltara el aire. 

―¿Crees que puedes venir aquí, cantar una puta canción diciendo que todo lo que quieres es dormir a mi lado y qué? ¿Voy a perdonarte? ―Le interrumpió Mingyu con gritos. No sabía cómo describir su expresión, era una mezcla entre enfado y tristeza que era totalmente dolorosa de ver.

―N-no, por supuesto q-que no. ―contestó el otro rápidamente moviendo sus manos. Sus ojos se veían cristalinos por las lágrimas que estaba sosteniendo antes de que la primera fuese derramada.

―Bueno, ¡pues lo has conseguido! ―El rostro de Mingyu seguía viéndose triste, pero una sonrisa ladina y esperanzadora se dibujó en su rostro, lo que hizo que Wonwoo se helase.

―¿Q-qué? 

―Me encantaría mandarte a la mierda e irme de aquí a llorar a mi casa donde no puedas verme y hacerte pensar que soy más fuerte de lo que piensas, pero ha pasado una semana y te juro que no sé qué hacer sin ti. 

―M-Mingyu, yo... ―La barbilla de Wonwoo se arrugó, tiritando por culpa del llanto que estaba a punto de comenzar. Alzó la mano poco a poco, dándole la oportunidad al más alto a que se retirara en caso de que no deseara el contacto, hasta que finalmente acunó su rostro a la vez que la primera lágrima se arrastró a lo largo de su mejilla. Wonwoo soltó una carcajada entre lágrimas, incrédulo de que pudiera estar frente a Mingyu de nuevo.

―Pero no creas que voy a ser tan fácil. ―protestó Mingyu dando un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de la mano que rozaba su rostro. ―Vamos a empezar de cero, ¿te parece bien? ―preguntó elevando una de sus cejas, a lo que Wonwoo asintió rápidamente. 

―Por supuesto, lo que tú digas.

―Genial. ―dijo Mingyu con una sonrisa pero, de repente, volvió a estar serio. ―Soy un imbécil. 

―¿Q-qué? ¿P-por qué...? ―Wonwoo dio un paso hacia delante, con sus manos preparadas para volver a acunar el rostro del otro, pero se quedaron en el aire indeciso.

―Quiero hacerme el fuerte pero no lo soy. ¿Qué te parece si empezamos de cero en diez segundos?

―Mmmm, ¿vale? ―Aceptó indeciso.

―Vale. ―contestó Mingyu y volvió a dar un paso hacia delante para acercarse a Wonwoo, siendo esta vez su turno para abrazar el rostro del más bajo entre sus manos y besarlo tan fuerte que posiblemente todos los de su alrededor prestaron toda su atención a lo que estaba ocurriendo en lugar de al pobre chico que estaba en el escenario dando lo mejor de sí mismo.

―Joder, ¿ese es Mingyu liándose con el friki? ―La voz de un chico, posiblemente estaba un curso por debajo, se escuchó desde cerca y, aunque ninguno de los dos se inmutó, el golpe en la nuca del chico por parte de la abuela de Jihoon fue suficiente para que se fueran corriendo.

―Qué juventud tan maleducada, ¿por qué gastar tanto dinero en un colegio como este si vas a ser un completo idiota?

―Bueno, eso fue increíble. ―dijo el director de nuevo. 

―Y que lo digas. ―murmuró Mingyu por lo bajo, a lo que Wonwoo arrugó su nariz y unió sus labios intentando no mostrar una amplia sonrisa.

―A continuación tenemos a un alumno del último curso y... ―Los ojos del director se volvieron enormes. ―Vaya, ¡esto es asombroso! Jihoon va a cantar una canción compuesta por sí mismo llamada "What kind of future". ¡Un gran aplauso para él!

Jihoon subió al escenario y, aunque la música aún no había sonado, parecía que sonidos procedentes del cielo más angelical lo perseguían a sus espaldas para que se escucharan allá donde fuese. 

Su cabello ocultaba su frente, dándole una imagen mucho más dulce e inocente. Vestía una camisa blanca y ancha que tenía el pecho en forma de pico y unos vaqueros negros, era sencillo pero podría decir que no era la única que no podía respirar mientras lo veía. 

Primero fue un piano y, aún sin haber comenzado a cantar, ya sabía que merecía ganar. 

¿Sería capaz de dejarte ir?

Cuando no habíamos terminado

Mientras me aferraba a lo que nos quedaba

Tú me dejaste mientras me negaba

A pesar de que no quiero verte, te extraño

A pesar de que te odio, te quiero

Yo tampoco me entiendo a mí mismo

No es que quiera olvidarte...

Fuimos felices cuando nuestros corazones se conectaban 

Tú, quien ya no está conmigo

Mucho antes de lo que hubiese deseado, dio fin a la canción y por unos segundos todo se quedó en silencio, porque todos estábamos sin palabras ante el espectáculo que habíamos presenciado y, cuando los aplausos llegaron, fueron tan fuertes que incluso Jihoon no pudo ocultar sus mejillas rosadas al público mientras agradecía con una sonrisa que, aunque pudo ser casualidad, pude notar cómo pasó más tiempo en mí que en el resto.

La abuela pronto me abrazó fuerte entre sus brazos, aplastándome contra su pecho.

―Oh, cariño, no llores. ―Yo... ¿Estaba llorando? Había estado tan metida en la canción que no me había dado cuenta. ―La verdad es que nunca había visto a Ji tan interesado en algo, ha estado practicando a todas horas.

―Se merece ganar. ―dije entre sollozos haciéndome sentir más patética incluso.

―¿Ganar? ―Rió con cariño. ―Eso no le importa, pequeña, un pajarito me ha dicho que quería impresionar a una tal Jimin, ¿la conoces? 

―¿A-a mí? ―pregunté desenterrando mi rostro de su pecho, a lo que ella asintió. ―¿Por qué no vas a felicitarlo? Estoy segura de que se sentirá mucho más tímido si lo haces delante de mí. 

Con aquellas palabras, salí corriendo hacia las escaleras donde todos los participantes felicitaban a Jihoon por su gran actuación a lo que él respondía con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque por su mirada podía sentirse lo feliz que estaba.

―Ey, Ji. ―grité desde el círculo que habían formado con él en su interior, para que me prestase atención.

―Perdonad chicos, tengo que... Irme un segundo. ―dijo en voz baja mientras que se acercaba a mí. ―Entonces... ¿Te ha gustado?

Posiblemente aún tendría su canción en mis venas porque de otra manera no podía explicar cómo me lancé a sus brazos, rodeando su cuello mientras que escondía mi rostro en el hueco de este.

―Has estado increíble, definitivamente debería de haber pensado mucho mejor qué quiero cuando te nombren ganador. ―Jihoon contestó con una carcajada, aunque sus manos apretaron mi cintura mucho más fuerte. 

―Espero que no sea nada que tenga que avergonzarme porque, sinceramente, no crea que pueda soportar algo más hoy. 

Otros muchos alumnos participaron, cantando todo tipo de canciones y, aunque no esperaba el gran nivel que había ese año, la verdad es que ninguno podía compararse a Jihoon. 

Habíamos pasado todo el festival junto al resto y, a pesar de que Mingyu y Wonwoo parecían haber creado su propia burbuja, la realidad es que todo fue increíble. La abuela de Jihoon era totalmente distinta a su nieto, graciosa y algo descarada. 

―Como habéis podido comprobar, este instituto está lleno de artistas, ¿verdad? ―dijo con una carcajada algo falsa e incómoda. 

―Retiro lo dicho, cariño. ―dijo la abuela mirando a Mingyu. ―Este señor es...

―¡Abuela! ―gruñó Jihoon, pero Mingyu ya estaba chocando con la abuela mientras que reían.

―Ha sido complicado decidir quién debían de ganar de ser las personas premiadas de nuestra velada pero, a pesar de las dificultades, ¡lo hemos decidido! ¿Comienzo con el tercer premio? ―Todos estábamos nerviosos y, aunque Jihoon había intentado ocultarlo, sus dedos serpentearon hasta los míos hasta que se entrelazaron. Ambos nos observamos con pequeñas sonrisas de complicidad mientras que arrugaba mi nariz esperando que entendiese que, ganase o no, yo estaba muy orgullosa con lo que había hecho. ―Y el tercer ganador es... ¡Jeon Wonwoo!

―¡Que os jodan, ese es mi novio! ―chilló Mingyu y, aunque habían decidido empezar como si fueran desconocidos, supongo que simplemente se adelantó a los acontecimientos. 

―Kim Mingyu. ―murmuró con cansancio el director al escucharlo. Mientras que abrazábamos y felicitábamos a Wonwoo por su premio, el segundo también fue dado a una chica que cantó una canción increíble en italiano. 

―No puedo. ―susurró Jihoon histérico y yo apreté su mano contra la mía, posiblemente tan nerviosa como lo estaba él. 

―Cállate, Lee Jihoon, vas a ganar y vas a cumplir lo que sea que te pida.

―Y por fin el último premio. ―dijo aclarándose la garganta. ―Y esa persona es... 


	19. Rather be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Porfis escuchad la canción! ily 

<https://youtu.be/3ayI0PYihno>

Las ovaciones después de que se anunciara al ganador fueron indescriptibles a pesar de que, en mi opinión, era claro el resultado desde un principio.

El menudo cuerpo de Jihoon quedó encerrado entre los brazos de la abuela y míos y, aunque él no era un gran fanático de las muestras de cariño, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo mientras que reía tan fuerte que sentí que aquel sonido me acompañaría durante mucho tiempo, cavando y haciéndose un hueco en mi corazón para no ser olvidado.

Jeonghan dio un par de palmaditas en su espalda cuando pasó a su lado y Ann, Mingyu y Wonwoo no paraban de gritar.

Mientras que Jihoon sonreía sosteniendo el trofeo ante la subdirectora quien no paraba de hacerle fotos para la revista del colegio, no podía evitar pensar en cuánto había cambiado todo en tan poco tiempo.

¿En qué momento había decidido ampliar mi círculo de amigos? Siempre tan creyente de lo insignificante que eran estos momentos para mi futuro.

Él vendrá en un mes.

Las palabras de mi padre se repitieron en mi mente, empañando el momento de felicidad; sin embargo, observar la alegría en el rostro de Jihoon era suficiente como para empujar esa tristeza durante un poco más de tiempo.

Él también había cambiado mucho, siempre con su rostro imperturbable, con aquella chulería tan característica. Una pequeña carcajada se escapó de mis labios cuando recordé como, no hacía mucho tiempo, Mingyu me observaba con cara de pánico pensando que Jihoon podría clavarle su piercing de la ceja y, ahora, parecía su fan número 1, animándolo hasta que bajó del escenario. Posiblemente él también se había dado cuenta de cuánto habían cambiado las cosas mientras que dejaba un casto beso en la sien de Wonwoo.

Después de más felicitaciones, los alumnos, amigos y familiares comenzaron a esparcirse por el espacio. Algunos visitaban el espacio de arte, otros preferían visitar los puestos con comida...

―¿Tenéis algún plan pensado a continuación? Ann y yo vamos a ir a un restaurante del centro, estáis invitados si no tenéis nada más que hacer. ―Invitó Jeonghan, aunque posiblemente prefería pasar tiempo a solas con su novia ahora que llegaba la época de exámenes para él.

―Nosotros... ―Comenzó Wonwoo a murmurar. ―Supongo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar. ―dijo mientras que entrelazaba sus propios dedos y abrazaba la cintura de Mingyu, ocultando su rostro en el hombro del más alto.

―Yo debería de acompañar a Jimin y a la abuela. ―dijo Jihoon y, por la mirada que envió a Jeonghan, podía sentirse como le estaba exigiendo que no se hicieran más preguntas.

―Entonces supongo que nos veremos en otro momento. ―respondió él echándole el brazo por encima a Ann. ―Felicidades de nuevo, Ji.

Más pronto que tarde todos los grupos se desvanecieron y Jihoon y yo comenzamos a caminar entre comentarios de la abuela. La casa de ambos era pequeña, sin embargo era acogedora, como si todo el cariño del mundo se encontrase entre aquellas paredes. Un pequeño jardín con coloridas flores que, aunque las tonalidades se veían apagadas bajo la luz de las farolas, podía decir lo bien cuidadas que estaban.

―Ha sido un placer conocerte, cariño. ―dijo la abuela cuando abrió la puerta. ―Espero verte pronto, te invitaría a pasar pero supongo que querréis pasar más tiempo juntos sin que esta vieja os moleste.

―Abuela, por supuesto que no. ―respondió rápidamente Jihoon a lo que yo acompañé negando con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

―Vendré antes de que te des cuenta, un pajarito me dijo lo buenos que están tus bizcochos, creo que quiero probar eso. ―Aún recordaba cómo Jihoon alababa la cocina de su abuela durante una tarde.

―¡Cuando quieras! ―contestó con una sonrisa mientras que me encerraba en un fuerte abrazo. ―Buenas noches, pequeños.

―Entonces... ―Comenzó Jihoon cuando sonó el "click" de la puerta. ―¿Qué quieres hacer?

―¿Es muy tarde para que cumplas mi deseo?

A pesar de las exigencias por parte de Jihoon, no le dije de qué se trataba.

―¿No confías en mí? ―pregunté una y otra vez alzando mi barbilla y retándole con mi mirada mientras que nos dirigíamos a una de mis pizzerías favoritas.

―No es que no confíe en ti pero, ¿qué pasa si no quiero hacerlo? ―Era siempre su respuesta.

―No hubieses aplastado al resto de participantes en el concurso. ―Y, de nuevo, Jihoon escondía su rostro mirando al suelo como si así no pudiese sentir el calor que irradiaba.

Tras haber conseguido la comida para llevar, entré en uno de los mejores parques de la ciudad y que, para mi suerte, estaba muy cerca aunque tuvimos que caminar durante unos minutos hasta alcanzar la cima de una pequeña colina. El césped estaba fresco en la noche pero no nos importó demasiado, sentándonos sobre nuestras chaquetas para no mojarnos.

Hablamos de todo y nada mientras que los trozos de pizza restantes cada vez eran menos, la lista de reproducción de Jihoon sonando de fondo y suave a través de los altavoces de su móvil.

―¿Era este tu deseo? ―preguntó bajo sus largas pestañas, apoyándose en su diestra que peligrosamente se acercaba a mi mano. ―¿Una cita conmigo? ―Añadió con una bravucona sonrisa. Mi única respuesta fue morder el interior de mis carrillos, sintiendo mi corazón acelerarse mientras que un enorme "sí" se quedaba atrancado en mi garganta. ―Si es así, guárdatelo. ―murmuró suavemente, lo que hizo que mis ojos se apartasen del cielo y se centraran en él. ―Habría aceptado de cualquier forma. ―Intenté esconder una sonrisa, aunque posiblemente era notoria a pesar de las sombras.

En el silencio comenzó a sonar una canción que, a pesar del bajo volumen, habría reconocido en cualquier momento.

―¿Sabes qué? Tengo otro deseo para ti. ―dije poniéndome de pie y alcanzando el teléfono para aumentar al máximo el volumen. Jihoon me observaba aún desde el césped, con ojos preocupados. ―He visto que puedes cantar pero, ¿qué tal bailar?

―No. ―contestó rotundamente, lo que no me importó, mientras que lo tomaba de las manos para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

"Rather be" llenó el silencio y, a pesar de las protestas, Jihoon se quedó completamente quieto con una sonrisa tímida e incómoda mientras que yo cantaba, o más bien chillaba, la letra mientras que saltaba a su alrededor, tomando y soltando sus manos continuamente.

If you gave me a change I would take it (si me dieses la oportunidad la tomaría)

It's a shot in the dark, but I'll make it (sería todo un riesgo pero lo haría)

De repente, a pesar de sus quejas y su mirada avergonzada, Jihoon se inclinó para tomar mi mano y, con ayuda de la otra, me hizo girar para luego abrazarme y cantar mucho más suave de lo que lo hacía la canción, como en un susurro.

When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be (cuando estoy contigo, no hay lugar en el que preferiría estar)


	20. Firework

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción importante!! ❤️

<https://youtu.be/UfLCpqfw9nI>

Los ojos de Jihoon se veían brillantes a pesar de la escasa luz en el parque, una tímida sonrisa trazándose de forma traviesa en sus labios mientras que sus manos rozaban mi cintura en un intento de mantener el contacto sin sentir que estaba cruzando una línea imaginaria que había creado en su mente.

―Eres tan linda. ―susurró aún rodeándome entre sus brazos, cada segundo más cerca, hasta acabar enterrando su rostro en mi cuello mientras que nos balanceábamos al ritmo de la siguiente canción que, aunque no la conocía, definitivamente le pediría el nombre más tarde.

―¿Ah, sí? ―murmuré escondiéndome en su hombro mientras que lo abrazaba también.

El cuerpo de Jihoon era cálido a pesar de que aparentaba ser frío; sin embargo, incluso se podía decir que se estaba "descongelando" con solo su apariencia. Ropas menos oscuras, el cabello que, aunque aún dejaba su frente libre, ahora no estaba bañado en gel fijador y permitía que algunos mechones cayesen por su rostro proporcionándole una imagen más fresca. Ahora era mucho más fácil verlo sonreír y sus ojos solían esconderse tras medias lunas que se entrecerraban con felicidad, porque así se veía Jihoon, por primera vez se veía _feliz._

Él simplemente respondió con un murmullo mientras que asentía lentamente, aún sin alejarse de aquel abrazo improvisado.

―Pensé que hace un tiempo le dijiste a Mingyu que yo era una chica del montón que necesitaba atención. ―Jihoon se encogió en su agarre, ahora volviéndose mucho más tenso en comparación con el tacto cómodo y tranquilo que era hasta hacía unos segundos.

―Eso...

Aún recordaba cuando Wonwoo contó la realidad, cómo esta había quedado algo borrosa por los secretos de Jihoon, algunos que eran su derecho a guardar y que, llegado el momento si es que este llegaba, dejaría salir. Pero si había algo de lo que estaba segura es que nuestros caminos habían estado entrelazados desde hacía más tiempo del que creía, al menos para él.

―No te preocupes. ―dije entrelazando mis dedos en su espalda. ―Sé que me dirás la verdad cuando estés preparado. ―Él se removió nervioso, escondiéndose más aún en mi cuello si es que eso era posible, hasta que dejó un pequeño y casto beso donde se podían sentir mis acelerados latidos.

―Gracias, Ji, te prometo que lo haré. ―susurró.

Después de segundos, minutos u horas, nos desenredamos y nos volvimos a tumbar en el césped aunque esta vez mucho más cerca el uno del otro.

―¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? ―Comencé algo dudosa a lo que él contestó observándome a los ojos para que continuase. ―¿Con quién hablabas el día que te encontré en las escaleras durante el recreo?

―Oh. ―murmuró.

―No tienes que contármelo si no quieres. ―Lo interrumpí, dando un apretón a nuestras manos entrelazadas que descansaban entre ambos.

―Quiero hacerlo. ―contestó rápidamente mientras me observaba a los ojos, perdiéndose en el silencio, posiblemente eligiendo las palabras para contar su historia. ―Hablaba con mi madre y, como siempre, estábamos peleando, aunque supongo que pudiste darte cuenta de eso último. ―dijo con una carcajada cargada de tristeza, por lo que me apoyé ligeramente en su brazo como una muestra de apoyo para no interrumpir. ―Ella... Estaba en la cima del mundo cuando se quedó embarazada. Era una mujer de negocios, tenía un cargo importante y un buen sueldo, tenía todo lo que quería en compañía de mi padre al que conoció en la empresa en la que trabajaba; sin embargo, un hijo significaba no disponer de todo tu tiempo para tu propia vida, sino que tienes que centrarte en el estúpido bebé al que tienes que criar, así que fue despedida. Después de ahí todo fue cuesta abajo, peleas con mi padre y con mi abuela, además de que lloraba todo el día. No la culpo, entiendo que debe de ser aterrador el perder todo lo que tenías por alguien más, todo lo que construiste con tanto esfuerzo destruido por traer al mundo a un bebé al que ni siquiera quieres.

―Ey, Jihoon, no seas tan duro contigo mismo. ―murmuré mientras que me apoyaba en uno de mis codos para poder girarme y observarlo mejor, intentando ahuyentar todo aquel dolor que tuvo que soportar durante tantos años. Él resopló antes de continuar la historia, intentando de manera espantosa que su voz no temblara con cada palabra.

―Solo es la verdad, definitivamente ella se encargó de que me quedase claro cuánto me odiaba y... Me odia.

―Ella fue la que fracasó como madre, de hecho tu padre también lo hizo de igual forma si no te apoyó en ningún momento.

―A veces pienso que a él le tengo incluso más resentimiento, fue un cobarde demasiado enamorado de su esposa como para hacer algo por mí, incluso cuando él estaba tan contento cuando supongo que yo llegaría. ―dijo antes de dejar algunos segundos de silencio. ―La abuela me contó que su yerno no cabía en sí mismo de la alegría cuando supo las noticias; sin embargo, la reacción de mamá fue suficiente como para que la llama se apagase.

―Entonces... ¿Siempre estuviste con la abuela? ―pregunté intentando no interrumpir su hilo.

―No. ―contestó a la vez que negaba la cabeza. ―Me mudé con ella hace cuatro años, cuando sentía que no podía más, así que después de muchas insistencias por su parte me fui a vivir con ella.

―La abuela es la mejor, ¿eh? ―E incluso aunque la acababa de conocer el cariño era notable en mi tono de voz, ahora tan agradecida por todo lo que había hecho por Jihoon.

―Sí. ―Y su sonrisa volvió a nacer en sus labios, con esa ternura que solo tenía cuando hablaba de la mujer mayor. ―Ella me regalaría el mundo si pudiese y por eso es que yo llegué a ese instituto. La verdad es que no hay nada que quiera estudiar realmente, pero yo quería que al menos alguien estuviese orgullosa de mí, así que me esforcé hasta conseguir una beca. 

―Y ella lo está Jihoon, créeme que lo está.

―Nunca es suficiente, quiero ser mejor para que ella no se avergüence de mí también, para que al menos alguien esté feliz por mí.

―Yo lo estoy y, aunque no te conozca de mucho tiempo, estoy orgullosa de ti. ―Jihoon apartó los ojos del cielo nocturno y, con su mano libre acunó mi rostro con una sonrisa que podía hacerme llorar.

―No sé cómo agradecer el que te hayas puesto en mi camino.

―¿Repitiendo el día de hoy? ―pregunté rápidamente, asustada de haberla hecho en primer lugar.

―Siempre que quieras. ―murmuró haciéndome cosquillas con su pulgar en la mejilla, trazando patrones en ella.

Después de aquello Jihoon me acompañó a casa, disfrutando de la compañía del otro mientras que el silencio de la noche era acogedor y nuestros dedos jugaban con los del otro de forma pacífica. Pequeñas sonrisas adornando nuestros rostros, imposibles de esconder porque todo era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad.

―Gracias por acompañarme, Jihoon.

―Gracias a ti por venir a apoyarme, lo he pasado muy bien y espero que pronto podamos vernos de nuevo, no en clase, quiero decir... Como hoy.

―Cuando quieras. ―respondí demasiado deprisa, avergonzándome antes incluso de terminar de pronunciar las palabras.

―Yo... ―murmuró Jihoon tan bajo que por un segundo pensé que lo había imaginado. Aclaró su garganta de forma nerviosa mientras que daba un paso hacia mí, luego otro... Hasta que la punta de sus zapatillas rozaba la de las mías. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, mientras que alzaba su diestra para colocar mi cabello tras mi oreja en un gesto cariñoso a la vez que se agachaba lentamente, cerrando sus ojos a su paso y yo simplemente me sentía hipnotizada por sus pestañas y su rostro tranquilo. ―Creo que me gustas Jimin, bueno no lo creo, estoy seguro de ello.

―¿Dónde diablos está esta chica? ―La voz de mi padre sonaba cercana, aunque no lo suficiente como para que pudiese descubrirnos sin tener tiempo de escondernos.

―Te veo mañana. ―susurré con urgencia, inclinándome para dejar un beso en su mejilla ardiente antes de girarme al interior de la casa. ―¡Estoy aquí, papá!

_**― Escucha esta canción cuando puedas, creo que podría gustarte.** _ _**Buenas noches, Jihoon. Firework – Katy Perry.** _

_**You don't have to feel like a waste of space**_ (No te sientas como un malgasto de espacio)  
 _ **You're original, cannot be replaced**_ (Eres original no puedes ser reemplazado)  
 _ **If you only knew what the future holds**_ (Si tan solo supieras lo que el futuro te espera)  
 _ **After a hurricane comes a rainbow**_ (Después del huracán viene el arcoíris)

 _ **Maybe a reason why all the doors are closed**_ (Tal vez es la razón por la que las puertas están cerradas)  
 _ **So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road**_ (Puedes abrir una que te dirija al camino perfecto)  
 _ **Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow**_ (Como un relámpago, tu corazón resplandecerá)  
 _ **And when it's time, you'll know**_ (Y cuando sea el momento, lo sabrás)


	21. Would you be so kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo corto pero intensito, o eso creo, ¡espero que os guste! (De nuevo, la canción es importante ily)

<https://youtu.be/cWch4Wmt6WQ>

Minutos después de haberle enviado la canción a Jihoon, comenzaron a aparecer los pequeños puntos que señalaban que estaba escribiendo, sin embargo, estos desaparecían tan pronto como comenzaban, una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente llegó una llamada entrante.

―¿Podrías salir un momento? ―Jihoon parecía haber corrido por la forma en la que el aire chocaba contra el altavoz de su móvil constantemente.

―¿Q-qué? ¿Ahora? ―murmuré para que no me escuchase mi padre.

―Solo será un momento. ―Insistió.

―Vale. ―dije en voz baja antes de volver a ponerme mis zapatillas y bajar las escaleras lo más rápido que pude sin hacer ruido.

Jihoon tenía el flequillo algo húmedo por el sudor, pegándose en su frente brillante mientras que sus labios se mantenían entreabiertos en busca de aire. Sus manos reposaban en su cadera en una posición que mostraba cansancio e incluso algo de nerviosismo, como si no supiera qué hacer con ellas. Una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz de las pequeñas farolas que creaban un camino hasta la puerta principal de mi casa, sonrió al ver mi menuda figura al final del pasillo. Con una última carrera, llegué hasta la gran cancela que nos separaba.

―Ey, Ji, ¿has olvidado algo o-

Las manos de Jihoon volvieron a mi cintura como lo habían hecho anteriormente esa noche; sin embargo, sus labios lograron alcanzar su cometido antes de que papá llegase unas horas antes, chocando contra los míos con torpeza y nerviosismo, pero también con cariño y anhelo. De su pecho se escuchó un pequeño ruido, como si todo lo que hubiese deseado se hubiese hecho realidad con aquel tímido contacto. 

Antes de que me diese cuenta, él ya se había separado aunque fuesen unos centímetros. Los ojos de Jihoon estaban entrecerrados, con sus pestañas largas y oscuras en un primer plano para distraerme, mientras que sus mejillas encendidas comenzaban a arder.

―Lo siento, pero me enviaste esa canción y esta noche fue tan increí-

Interrumpiendo sus palabras, acuné su rostro entre mis manos para volver a empujarlo hacia mí, eliminando la distancia que parecía hacerse mayor con cada respiración. Con la sorpresa siendo olvidada, me permití disfrutar más del beso, intensificándolo hasta que me regalase de nuevo aquel sonido que parecía haber provenido del mismísimo cielo o, al menos, así se sentía.

―Creo que en aquella fiesta en la que nos encontramos te vi hacer un mejor trabajo que un simple beso, Lee Jihoon. ―Sus ojos se oscurecieron por un momento, antes de desaparecer entre sus parpados cuando soltó una pequeña carcajada. Sus brazos rodearon mi cadera en un pequeño abrazo que unió nuestros cuerpos y, quizá era mi imaginación, pero podía sentir sus latidos contra los míos a pesar de las telas de ropa que nos separaban.

―Podría haberlo hecho esa misma noche, pero habías bebido demasiado. ―dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras que su dedo daba un pequeño golpe en la punta de mi nariz.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―pregunté dudosa, a lo que él negó la cabeza.

―Es tarde, te lo contaré en otro momento. ―susurró abrazándome y colocando su barbilla sobre mi hombro.

Todo lo que podía sentir era Jihoon, la calidez de su cuerpo, la ternura con la que sus manos me sostenían como si fuese a romperme en cualquier momento o su olor que llenaba mis pulmones pero, sobretodo, aún existía una sombra del recuerdo de la forma en la que su boca se había movido contra la mía, demostrando tanto sin necesidad de palabras.

―Ji. ―murmuré, a lo que él dejó salir un pequeño ruido para que continuase. ―¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido hasta aquí? ―Él se congeló en mis brazos por unos momentos.

―Estaba cerca, no quería molestar a la abuela dando vueltas por la casa cuando no puedo dormir como ahora. ―Su voz había sonado tan baja que podría confundirse con un suspiro y, aunque me hubiese gustado seguir molestándolo, prefería sentir como se relajaba de nuevo en nuestro abrazo. ―Tengo que irme. ―dijo después de unos minutos en los que aún nos manteníamos unidos. ―No quiero que tu padre se dé cuenta de que saliste y meterte en problemas.

―No te preocupes, una vez que pone la cabeza en la almohada no existe hasta la mañana siguiente. Además... Le diría que salí a tomar el aire fresco. ―respondí entrelazando mis dedos en su espalda más fuerte, lo que le tuvo que parecer gracioso por cómo sonaban sus pequeñas carcajadas como campanillas junto a mi oído.

Jihoon apoyó su frente contra la mía, aún con aquella sonrisa tan feliz que no parecía real y sus ojos tan brillantes como si tuviese sus propias estrellas personales.

―¿No quieres que me vaya? ―susurró.

―¿Tú quieres irte? ―pregunté imitando su mirada algo traviesa, pero él negó tan rápido que no pude seguir con el juego antes de volver a besarlo.

Besar a Jihoon era lo más parecido a una droga a pesar de que la acabase de probar, convirtiendo adicto a cualquiera que la probase con un solo intento.

Él jugó con mi cabello mientras que la otra mano la colocaba en el hueco de mi cuello para poder inclinarme a su gusto, demostrando que sus nervios habían sido en vano al ver que yo lo quería, al menos, tanto como él.

―¿Qué te parece una canción antes de irme? ―No esperó por mi respuesta y comenzó a sacar los auriculares de su bolsillo junto a su teléfono. Como siempre me invitó a tomar uno de ellos, mientras que nos apoyábamos en la pared para estar fuera del alcance de visión desde mi casa. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro y él tomó una de mis manos para jugar con mis dedos mientras que la canción comenzaba.

Era muy distinta a cualquiera que hubiésemos escuchado anteriormente, sonaba alegre como algo que te gustaría escuchar en una noche de verano, sintiendo la calidez en tu rostro y llenando tu pecho de una felicidad irrepetible.

 **Can your heart rate rise a little?** (¿Puede tu corazón acelerarse un poco?)  
 **Do me a favor** (Hazme un favor)

 **Would you be so kind as to fall in love with me,** (¿Serías tan amable de enamorarte de mí?

 **you see I'm trying** (Verás, estoy tratando)  
 **I know you know that I like you but that's not enough** (Sé que tú sabes que me gustas, pero eso no es suficiente)  
 **So if you will please fall in love** (Así que, ¿podrías enamorarte?)  
 **I think it's only fair** (Creo que sería justo)  
 **There's gotta be some butterflies somewhere, wanna share?** (Tiene que haber alguna mariposa por ahí, ¿quieres compartir?)  
  



	22. The scientist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leed primero el capítulo esta vez, ¡lo entenderéis al final! 👀

<https://youtu.be/4aeFHCbO_sM>

La noche había pasado despacio, las horas tomándose su tiempo en abrazarse hasta que los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a entrar a través de la ventana y, sin embargo, el tacto y sabor de Jihoon seguían intactos en mi boca como si el beso se estuviese produciendo en ese mismo instante.

Demasiado pronto, él ya me había dicho varias veces que amaba levantarse tarde, recibí su mensaje invitándome a pasar la tarde juntos y, de nuevo, las horas parecían haber decidido ralentizarse en mi contra.

―Buenos días, cariño. ―murmuró mi padre mientras que se limpiaba con una servilleta. ― ¿Has dormido bien? ―Asentí en respuesta, aunque posiblemente pudo notar al igual que la mujer a su lado que no era cierto. Papá entrecerró los ojos, de esa forma en la que actúa en los negocios buscando el fallo pero, cuando no recibió nada más, simplemente resopló antes de tomar un sorbo de su café.

Después de unos minutos en silencio desayunando, papá preguntó sobre mis planes para ese día y yo le dije con toda la convicción que había en mí misma que quedaría con una compañera de clase para hacer un trabajo a lo que él murmuró de acuerdo.

―¿Por qué no la invitas a venir aquí? Hay espacio suficiente para ambas en tu escritorio y estaréis más cómodas.

―Ella ya dijo de ir a su casa, sería maleducado cambiar los planes a última hora, es como si... ―Solté la cuchara dentro del tazón de mis cereales e hice un gesto con mis manos en el aire. ―Estuviese restregando en su cara que tenemos más dinero que ella.

―¿Acaso es mentira? ―dijo _ella_ con un tono de humor en su voz.

―Amor. ―papá puso una mano sobre la de la mujer a su lado, intentando refrenar sus palabras con una muestra de cariño antes de que acabase en una nueva pelea cuando vio la mirada que le dirigí. ―Jimin tiene razón, es mejor que sigan los planes como acordaron.

Mira, la cosa es que papá se casó con su segunda esposa hace un par de años y no nos llevamos precisamente bien. La conoció en uno de sus viajes de negocios en China y, por supuesto, provenía de una familia adinerada, más concretamente la hija mayor del pobre anciano con el que debía de firmar un trato. Mei estaba acostumbrada al dinero y, ante todo, conseguir todo lo que deseaba con él. Hasta el día de la boda, después de tres años de noviazgo, intenté sin parar que papá entrase en razón y anulase cualquier plan de futuro que tuviese al lado de aquella mujer, pero poco pude hacer para ello, así que la situación actual es que agradecía que nuestra casa fuese lo suficientemente grande como para evitar verla durante todo el día a excepción de las comidas.

**Jihoon:**

Ha comenzado a llover, ¿te apetece venir a mi casa? Puedo recogerte si quieres.

**Jimin:**

No te preocupes, recuerdo la dirección. Te veo luego 🥰

**Jihoon:**

❤️

―¿Dónde está tu mochila? ―preguntó Mei cuando yo ya estaba en la puerta mientras que caminaba de la mano de papá. Por la forma en la que ambos estaban vestidos, parecía que tenían pensado salir a algún sitio. ―¿No ibas a hacer un trabajo? ―Insistió con una sonrisa que ya sabía que no significaba simpatía.

―El trabajo es por ordenador, así que lo haremos en el de ella. ―Las mentiras salían como verdades a través de mi boca, algo que había aprendido a hacer con el paso de los años.

―Por supuesto. ―Pero su mirada decía que no lo había creído.

―Vaya, olvidé la cartera, ¿por qué no vas al coche y me esperas allí? ―Papá parecía no haber tenido en cuenta nuestra conversación, creyendo en mis palabras, mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación.

―Pequeña. ―dijo Mei con una carcajada cuando estaba segura de que papá nos escucharía. ―Puede que me haga la idiota, pero no lo soy porque yo. ―dijo señalándose con sus largas uñas a sí misma. ―He estado en tu lugar. Sé que estás viendo a alguien, pero estoy de buen humor así que voy a dejar que disfrutes hasta que Jun venga, ¿está bien? Puedes agradecérmelo luego.

―Tú eres... ―Comencé con la mandíbula tan tensa que podría hacerme daño si no estuviera más preocupada en tranquilizarme para no lanzarme sobre ella.

―¿De qué estáis hablando? ―preguntó papá desde las escaleras, ya con su cartera en la mano.

―Nada, cariño, solo le decía que tal vez lleguemos tarde esta noche. ―Papá asintió pensativo.

―Mandaré a Seungkwan para que te recoja si se te hace tarde, ¿vale? ―Sus ojos mostraban preocupación, con las arrugas en su frente más presentes que antes cuando frunció el ceño.

―No te preocupes, no vive muy lejos de aquí.

El camino a casa de Jihoon fue inundado por la tristeza, muy diferente al comienzo de la mañana. La mención de Jun arruinó toda la alegría que me había recorrido de pies a cabeza, sabiendo que su aparición estropearía todo lo que había conseguido.

―¿Jimin? ―La voz de Jihoon sonaba algo lejana mientras que me llamaba desde algunos metros de distancia y, para cuando puse mis ojos en él, ya estaba sonriendo tanto que la tristeza solo se multiplicó, pero así lo hizo el cariño que sentía también.

_¿Qué haría cuando no pudiese ver más aquellas sonrisas? ¿Qué haría cuando yo no fuese la dueña de ellas, pero sí alguien más?_

―Hola. ―Mordí mi labio inferior, intentando esconder la risa tímida y aguda que estaba apunto de escaparse a través de mi garganta. _¿Cómo debía saludar después de lo que pasó?_

Al parecer Jihoon lo sabía mejor que yo, porque resopló poniendo sus ojos en blanco y, empujándome por la cintura, chocó mis labios con los suyos. Fue un beso rápido, un simple contacto, pero mis dedos hormigueaban mientras que rozaban sus hombros.

―Hola. ―respondió él con sus ojos brillantes. Entrelazó nuestros dedos mientras caminábamos hacia su casa, mientras que yo lo empujaba para que se escondiese bajo mi paraguas ya que el idiota había decidido no coger uno. ―Es una tormenta de verano, antes de que te des cuenta, saldrá el sol por allí. ―dijo señalando el horizonte con su dedo, yo seguí la dirección señalada con mis ojos, esperando realmente ver por algún lado los rayos dorados, sin embargo, no había nada. De repente sentí sus labios en mi mejilla, deteniéndose allí como si se derritiera en aquel humilde beso.

_Solo tenía un mes con Jihoon, un mes para disfrutar de sus sonrisas, ojos brillantes y delicados gestos acompañados de besos y caricias. Solo tenía un mes antes de que llegase Jun y no había nada más que hacer que disfrutar el tiempo que nos quedaba juntos._

**And I rush to the start** (Y corro hacia el principio)

 **Running in circles** (Corriendo en círculos)

 **Chasing our tails** (Persiguiendo nuestras colas)

 **Coming as we are** (Volviendo a lo que somos)

 **Nobody said it was easy** (Nadie dijo que fuera fácil)

 **It's such a shame for us to part** (Es tan penoso para nosotros separarse)


	23. Party

Si la casa de Jihoon por fuera me había llegado a parecer acogedora, no sabría cómo describirla en su interior, recordándome en cada esquina a la abuela. El lugar era agradable y algo tradicional pero sin ser aburrido.

―¡Cariño! ―Su voz sonó alejada cuando la puerta de la entrada se cerró y Jihoon, con una sonrisa tímida, cabeceó para que lo siguiera hasta donde debería de estar ella.

Encontramos a la abuela entre fogones, rodeada de demasiadas ollas y sartenes para solo tener que cocinar para dos. Vestía un delantal de flores que aportaba una alegría a su rostro ya sonriente y lleno de vida.

_Jun llegará en un mes._

Mi propia sonrisa tembló mientras que me acercaba a la mujer para saludarla, quien ya me esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

―Supongo que heredaste lo cariñosa que es ella, ¿verdad? ―Le pregunté a Jihoon y, definitivamente, lo pillé con la guarda baja porque antes de poder responder. sus mejillas ya ardían provocando que las carcajadas de la abuela se hicieran más fuertes.

―¿Mi Ji siendo cariñoso? ¿Estoy escuchando bien? ―Continuó ella bromeando, mientras que su nieto fruncía el ceño, probablemente molesto por ser el centro de burlas.

―Vamos a mi habitación, ha sido un error presentaros. ―murmuró mientras que me tomaba del brazo y, a pesar del mordisco en sus palabras, su toque fue tan gentil como lo era siempre.

―¡Oh, por supuesto que sí! Aprovecha Jimin, jamás he visto esa habitación tan limpia desde que se mudó aquí. ―gritó ella con un guiño antes de que desapareciésemos al girar la esquina.

La casa era de una planta y, atravesando el pasillo, pude ver la habitación de la abuela decorada en tonos amarillentos y con algunos cuadros de fotografías en las que intuía que Jihoon aparecería y que debería de rogar más tarde para verlas. También pasamos el baño y, finalmente, la habitación de Jihoon.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó él cuando me vio observar todo con curiosidad una vez que llegamos.

―No sé, no es lo que esperaba. ―respondí cuando me giré. Él se veía nervioso, posiblemente no mucha gente había visto su cuarto, un lugar que definitivamente se veía que era personal y privado para él. ―Pensé que sería más aburrido. ―Jihoon resopló, pero una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios.

―¿Qué significa eso? ―Continuó con su interrogación una vez que cerró la puerta -con mucho cuidado, posiblemente para que la abuela no continuase con sus comentarios -mientras que se acercaba hasta donde me encontraba.

―Esperaba una cama y los muebles básicos de una habitación pero esto... Me gusta.

―¿En serio? ―Su sonrisa se ensanchó al escucharme a lo que yo simplemente asentí.

―Es muy tú.

La pared era del mismo tono amarillo que la habitación de la abuela; sin embargo, pósters de algunas bandas y superhéroes, entradas de concierto y portadas de discos, adornaban la pared del fondo. Una estantería de la misma altura que el armario estaba repleta de libros y algunos premios dorados en forma de notas musicales e instrumentos. Junto a estos y al lado del escritorio, una guitarra se encontraba de pie en la esquina.

Como en la noche anterior, Jihoon puso algo de música de fondo, tan baja que la melodía solo sonaba como un murmullo. Él se sentó en los pies de la cama, cruzando sus piernas en forma de indio, mientras que yo apoyaba mi espalda en el cabecero de la cama. Hablamos de todo y de nada, algo que amaba de Jihoon era que cualquier conversación parecía interesante, siempre conociéndonos un poco más.

_Siempre enamorándome un poco más._

―¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ―susurré. Finalmente se había sentido más cómodo conmigo allí y se había tumbado de forma que su cabeza se apoyase sobre mis piernas para que pudiese jugar con su cabello, el cual finalmente estaba libre de cualquier tipo de producto y caía suavemente sobre su frente. Jihoon asintió con sus ojos cerrados y, si no fuese porque estaba jugando con sus propios dedos, habría pensado que estaba dormido. ―¿Qué pasó el día de la fiesta? Anoche dijiste que me lo contarías.

Las manos de Jihoon se detuvieron y su cuerpo se sentía rígido debajo del mío, su rostro naturalmente pálido comenzó a enrojecerse y sus dientes atrapaban su labio inferior.

―¿Tengo que contar todo? ―Un gemido cargado de vergüenza se escapó de su garganta al ya saber mi respuesta mientras que se retorcía hasta darme la espalda, abrazando mis piernas. ―Bueno... Todo empezó cuando yo entré en el instituto hace un año en realidad. ―Su voz sonaba más fuerte y, aunque mi mano insistía en quedarse quieta por lo sorprendida que estaba ante lo que había dicho, seguí jugando con las hebras de su cabello para que continuase hablando. ―La verdad es que ya conocía a Wonwoo de vista, no vive muy lejos de aquí, así que iba al mismo instituto que yo y, como somos de la misma edad, sabía que estaba en la clase de al lado. Cuando fuimos a la reunión que nos daba la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos que habíamos conseguido la beca naturalmente comenzamos a hablar hasta hacernos amigos. Un día... ―El agarre de Jihoon en mis piernas se hizo más fuerte, como si estuviera tan avergonzado que no podía continuar. ―Hay ocasiones. ―Volvió a empezar aclarando su voz. ―En las que nuestra vida se vuelve... Demasiado. Así que alguna que otra vez quedamos y bebemos hasta que todo nos hace gracia y olvidamos las mierdas que podamos tener o... Simplemente nos desahogamos hasta que el peso de los problemas se siente más liviano. ―Jihoon comenzó a jugar con un hilo de la colcha, perdido en sus pensamientos. ―Un día me preguntó quién me gustaba de clase y no sé por qué dije tu nombre, en realidad nunca me lo había planteado, siempre tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para fijarme en cualquier chica así que simplemente dije a la persona más inalcanzable para que dejara el tema. ―Mis dedos abandonaron su cabello y descendieron hasta su rostro, jugando con su piel en la que trazaba suaves patrones. No _podía_ interrumpirlo, pero con cada palabra dicha se volvía más difícil. ―Como podrás suponer no lo hizo, así que cada vez que respirabas Wonwoo comenzaría con "Ey, Ji, ¿has visto que bonita está Jimin cuando respira?" Así que sí... Así fue como empecé a fijarme en ti y en cada maldito detalle. ―Jihoon suspiró como si el aire fuese demasiado pesado en su pecho; sin embargo, continuó hablando. ―Como cuando molestas a Mingyu pero en el momento que aparta la mirada no puedes evitar sonreír, esos momentos eran increíbles aunque también me mataban porque no sabía qué diablos pasaba entre vosotros dos y yo simplemente no podía... ―Su voz cada vez más aguda, atropellándose a sí mismo en su urgencia de hablar pero no querer expresar los celos que había sentido. ―No _tenía_ el derecho a sentirme celoso o simplemente preguntar qué ocurría porque yo no era nada para ti y _nunca lo sería._

¿Sabéis ese dolor molesto en el centro de vuestra garganta, cuando lo único que queréis hacer es llorar y desatar ese nudo pero simplemente no podéis? Así es como me sentía porque, como había dicho Jihoon, _todo era demasiado._

―Así que... ―Lo animé a continuar, aclarando mi garganta cuando sonó demasiado áspera.

―Así que... Cada vez el sentimiento de querer acercarme a ti se volvía más fuerte, porque sin hablar contigo podía _sentir_ que te conocía y, cuando el profesor trajo la maldita aplicación, Wonwoo no pararía de hablar sobre cómo esa era mi oportunidad pero yo _no podía_ hacer eso, ¿cómo te ibas a fijar en mí? ―Con cada negativa, Jihoon hacía un esfuerzo en remarcar sus palabras, como si se hubiera concienciado en el pasado de cómo funcionarían las cosas entre nosotros o, más bien, no lo harían. ―Pero... Llegó el día de la fiesta. Joder, te prometo que no he visto a nadie tan impresionante como lo estabas tú ese día, yo estaba intentando olvidarte por unas horas y de repente apareces con Ann y yo me estaba volviendo loco. Mientras que bailaba con aquella chica no podía quitarte los ojos encima, prometiéndome que mataría a Chan si no te quitaba la nueva bebida que tenías en tus manos. No parabas de balbucear lo que sea y por unos momentos incluso sentí mi nombre salir de tu boca pero, ¿era imposible no?

Fue mi turno para sentir mi piel arder cuando recordé cómo no podía parar de hablar sobre Jihoon aquella noche y, de nuevo, se sentía demasiado avergonzada como para poder enfrentar a Chan de nuevo. Era aún peor sentir que Jihoon ya sabía la respuesta a aquella pregunta.

―Entonces te desmayaste mientras que bailabais y yo solo pude disculparme con la chica y salir corriendo hacia donde estabas. Ayudé a tus amigos a sacarte de aquella casa e intenté que volvieras a despertar pero fue imposible, así que Jeonghan y Ann decidieron que él te llevaría a casa. Hablé con Wonwoo para que nos fuésemos, él llevaba el coche de su padre ya que no había bebido y yo no podía parar de pensar en si llegarías bien a casa, así que no estaba de ánimos para fiestas. Llamé a Jeonghan cuando solo había avanzado unos metros y lo convencí para que te llevásemos entre los tres, sería mucho más seguro de ir en el coche que en una moto en tu estado. Wonwoo me hizo prometer que si vomitabas, yo me haría cargo de eso y creo que es la primera vez que he sentido verdadero miedo en toda mi vida. ―Una fuerte carcajada interrumpió su historia y yo volví a jugar con su cabello, arrepintiéndome por haber bebido tanto y por todo lo que me habría podido pasar si mis amigos no hubiesen estado allí, _si no hubiese estado Jihoon._ ―Jeonghan se acabó alegrando de que os acompañásemos porque fuiste un completo desastre. Despertaste cuando estábamos a punto de llegar a tu casa y cuando me viste tú... Empezaste a gritar, diciendo que me odiabas y que no entendías que había visto en aquella chica que tú no tení- ―Yo grité tapando su boca con mis manos evitando que continuase, sintiendo sus risas bajo el tacto. ― ¡Está bien! ―Se rindió, volviendo a girarse para ahora poder mirarme a los ojos. Los suyos brillaban y, aunque sus mejillas estaban algo rosadas aún, parecía contento con que no fuese el único avergonzado. ― _ **La verdad es que intentaste besarme en el coche.**_

―No. ―Jadeé tapándome mi rostro con mis manos, abriendo el espacio entre mis dedos para dejar libres mis ojos y buscar una respuesta.

― ** _Esa fue la primera vez al menos._**

_Joder, no volvería a beber jamás._


	24. Wildest dreams

<https://youtu.be/XaWfIjxrK9o>

_La verdad es que intentaste besarme en el coche._

_Esa fue la primera vez al menos._

No podía parar de repetir sus respuestas en mi cabeza sin parar, ¿la noche de la fiesta intenté besar a Jihoon? ¿Y más de una vez?

Los ojos de Jihoon me observaban atentamente mientras que seguía tumbado usando mis piernas como almohada, buscando cualquier respuesta a través de mis expresiones que le dijese que no me evaporaría en cualquier momento por culpa de la vergüenza.

― ¿Jimin? ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó marcando el ceño cuando no obtuvo respuesta.

―S-sí. ―tartamudeé. ―Continúa. ―dije atropelladamente mientras que utilizaba mi diestra para jugar su flequillo y así evitar que su mirada se dirigiese insistentemente hacia mi rostro.

―Como decía, intentaste besarme en el coche. Lloraste durante algún tiempo, no podía entender qué decías, solo de vez en cuando podía entender como decías mi nombre. ¡Oh! ―exclamó, posiblemente al recordar alguna cosa más de la que me avergonzaría. ―También hablaste sobre el día que dije que eras del montón en clase, cuando le contesté a Mingyu, yo... ―murmuró mientras que mordía el interior de sus carrillos. ―Siento lo que dije ese día, no quería hacerte sentir mal. ―No dije nada más porque, ¿qué diría? Una simple sonrisa triste adornó mi rostro recordando el dolor que trajeron sus palabras. ―La cosa es... Mientras que Wonwoo esperaba en el coche para que saliésemos corriendo en cuanto te dejásemos en casa, Jeonghan y yo te ayudamos para que llegases hasta tu habitación. Fue... Complicado, aún más cuando lo único que querías hacer era gritar y despertar a cualquier ser viviente de tu casa, pero al final lo hicimos, te cambiamos de ropa y nos fuimos corriendo antes de que antes nos viera.

―Espera, ¿tú me cambiaste de ropa? ―Jihoon miró hacia la pared, recorriendo con su mirada las fotografías pegadas en ella, mientras que su piel comenzaba a arder.

―N-no. Yo ayudé a buscar la ropa limpia y Jeonghan se encargó de cambiarte, sentía que me estaba aprovechando aunque lo estuviese haciendo por tu comodidad. A mí me gustabas... Me gustas. ―Se corrigió rápidamente. ―Y tú no parabas de preguntarme qué había de malo en ti para no querer besarte y yo... No sabía hasta cuándo podría soportarlo. Cuando dije que no quiero aprovecharme de ti, lo dije en serio. ―dijo mirándome a los ojos, tan en serio, que no pude evitar inclinarme y picotear sus labios.

―Lo sé, gracias. ―Y aunque por un segundo vacilé sobre si había hecho bien al excederme en mi valentía, su amplia sonrisa fue suficiente para saber que sí.

Pasamos mucho tiempo compartiendo recuerdos, aclarando errores del pasado y palabras mal expresados y, sobretodo, algún que otro beso, descubriendo que había algo mejor que el suave roce de sus labios sobre los míos, y era el suspiro de satisfacción cuando dejábamos una pequeña distancia y sus ojos comenzaban a abrirse llenos de un cariño inexplicable.

―Tengo otra pregunta. ―dije. Habíamos cambiado de posiciones, mientras que Jihoon se sentaba apoyando su espalda contra el cabecero de la cama, yo me tumbé entre sus piernas apoyando mi cabeza en su estómago, siendo mi turno para recibir cosquillas en el cabello. ―Hubo una vez que Wonwoo me dijo que si había una forma de conocerte era a través de "Too good at goodbyes". ¿Por qué crees que dijo eso? ―Jihoon no recordaba la letra de la canción, así que tomó su móvil de la mesita de noche y buscó la letra rápidamente.

 _ **I'm never going to let you close to me**_ (Nunca voy a dejar que te acerques a mí)

 _ **Even though you mean the most to me**_ (Aunque lo signifiques todo para mí)

 _ **Because every time I open up, it hurts**_ (Porque cada vez que me abro, duele)

 _ **So I'm never going to get too close to you**_ (Así que nunca voy a acercarme demasiado a ti)

 _ **Even when I mean the most to you**_ (Incluso cuando lo signifique todo para ti)

 _ **In case you go and leave me in the dirt**_ (En caso de que te vayas y me dejes en la basura)

La canción finalmente terminó, sin embargo, Jihoon seguía observando la pantalla en silencio, incluso podría decir que sin respirar, posiblemente demasiado afectado por la canción o sus propios sentimientos.

―Supongo que Wonwoo me conoce demasiado bien, ¿eh? ―Fue su única respuesta cuando bloqueó el móvil y volvió a ponerlo sobre el mueble.

―¿Es así como te sentías sobre mí? ―pregunté girándome y apoyando mis manos sobre su pecho para poder apoyar mi barbilla en ellas. Él asintió lentamente.

―Como te conté yo... Tengo problemas con mi familia y me _cuesta_ ser sincero sobre mis sentimientos. Había tantísimas razones para creer que era mala idea acercarme a ti. Sin embargo, no estoy del todo de acuerdo con la canción ahora. ―Su sonrisa se mostró divertida, incluso un poco provocativa.

―Ah, ¿no? ―susurré entrecerrando mis ojos.

―No, porque me has convencido para que me acerque a ti, quiero sentir que significo algo importante para ti. ―dijo en voz baja mientras que me rodeaba en sus brazos. Rápidamente nos movió en su abrazo para acabar tumbándome en la cama con él en la cima. Su flequillo oscuro y algo largo tapaba parte de sus ojos, pero su brillo aún seguía ahí, visible ante mis ojos.

_Me cuesta ser sincero sobre mis sentimientos._

Pero los suyos estaban ahí, tan expuestos e imperturbables que me aterraba saber que yo sería la única culpable si ese brillo se apagase.

_Y se apagaría cuando Jun llegase._

Rodeé sus hombros con mis brazos, jugando con el suave cabello de su nuca mientras que lo acercaba para poder volver a saborear sus labios. Jihoon apoyó su peso en sus manos que se encontraban a cada lado de mi cuerpo y, de nuevo, me demostró mucho más de lo que podía hacerlo con palabras.

―Te quiero. ―murmuró cuando se separó levemente antes de volver a zambullirse en un delicado beso. No había prisa, solo éramos él y yo. Y posiblemente dijo aquello sin pensarlo antes de abrir la boca, lo que lo hacía aún más sincero.

―Yo a ti también. ― _Y me prometí que haría lo que fuese para mantener aquel brillo en sus ojos._

―Toma. ―dijo, cuando volvimos a sentarnos mientras que me rodeaba en sus brazos y su corazón chocaba contra mi cabeza. ―Te toca a ti elegir la canción esta vez.

Pensé mucho sobre cuál elegir y, entonces, llegó el titulo de una con la que había estado obsesionada con anterioridad y que no podía creer lo representada que me sentía en ese momento con la letra. Tecleé _**Wildest dream**_ en el buscador de youtube y cuando la canción comenzó a sonar coloqué el móvil bocabajo sobre la colcha, jugando con sus dedos mientras que yo canturreaba el estribillo por encima.

 _ **I thought heaven can't help me now, nothing lasts forever**_ (Yo pensé: "El cielo no va a poder salvarme ahora, nada dura para siempre")

 **But this is gonna take me down** (Pero esto va a acabar conmigo)

 _ **I can see the end as it begins my one condition is**_ (Puedo ver el final mientras esto comienza, mi única condición es:)

 _ **Say you'll remember me**_ (Di que me recordarás)

 _ **Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sun set babe**_ (De pie con un bonito vestido, observando la puesta de sol, bebé)

 _ **Red lips and rosy cheeks**_ (Labios rojos y rosáceas mejillas)

 _ **Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams**_ (Di que volverás a verme aunque solo sea en tus sueños más locos sueños)


	25. Arcade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta vez leed la canción al final del cap, pls! ily 

_**<https://youtu.be/rBEgdLxMZi4>** _

El tiempo junto a Jihoon se había vuelto tan valioso que, incluso a su lado, me sentía ansiosa sobre cuándo se acabaría. A veces había escuchado eso de que, cuando todo es demasiado perfecto, es porque pronto terminaría y, jamás, sentí aquello tanto como en ese momento.

Los días pasaban igual, miradas robadas entre clase y clase entre Jihoon y yo, sonrisas tontas entre Wonwoo, quien se había mudado recientemente hacia el final de la clase, y Mingyu, mientras que Ann enviaba mensajes a un Jeonghan ocupado en la universidad. Todos habíamos entrado en una especie de rutina de la que nadie quería salir y, lo peor de todo, parecía que yo era la única que sentía que en cualquier momento se pincharía nuestra burbuja de felicidad.

―¿Ha pasado algo recientemente? ―preguntó mi amiga haciendo ruido al absorber su batido con la pajita. Ann estaba sentada en el columpio de al lado y, como no llegaba al suelo arenoso, balanceaba sus pies. Sus ojos estaban puestos en sus zapatillas manchadas de polvo y, conociéndola como la conocía, sabía que estaba intentando dejarme mi espacio para responder.

―No, nada, ¿por qué preguntas? ―Una risa aguda se escapó de mi boca con tan poco humor que incluso los niños que jugaban a hacer castillos podrían haber sentido la mentira salir de mis labios.

―Entiendo. ―respondió ella simplemente, posiblemente más para sí misma, mientras que asentía. ―No quieres decírmelo. ―Sentenció finalmente después de unos segundos. Mis ojos la observaron de par en par, debería de haber sabido que jamás la engañaría. ―No pasa nada, no hace falta que me lo digas si no quieres. Solo quiero que sepas que si necesitas a alguien...

―Jun va a venir. Pronto. ―Escupí y, por la rapidez con la que salieron mis palabras, parecía que estaba deseando que alguien me preguntase qué diablos estaba pasando para poder soltarlo.

Ann era lo que se conocía como un alma libre, demasiado despreocupada para sus propios problemas a un primer vistazo, pero con un corazón demasiado cálido como para hacer las preocupaciones ajenas como los suyos propios. Por eso, en el momento en el que escuchó el nombre extranjero su piel palideció bajo los rayos del sol que de repente se habían visto opacados por una ráfaga de viento que nos hizo tiritar en nuestros asientos.

―Pensé que tu padre había olvidado la existencia de Jun. ―murmuró ella, girando su cuerpo para poder ver mi rostro.

―Mei no permitiría que olvidase algo así.

―P-pero... Tú tienes a Jihoon ahora, Jun no puede venir y arrebatarte toda tu vida como si no tuvieses opinión sobre ella.

―Eso es porque no la tengo. ―dije con la voz rota. ―Además, no es él quien me está arrebatando todo, son nuestras familias quienes lo hicieron... No es como si él estuviese enamorado de mí o algo. ―Ann unió sus labios en una fina línea, posiblemente pensando qué decir para animarme pero, en el fondo, sabiendo que tenía razón y no había forma de ayudar.

―Entonces... ―Comenzó después de unos momentos de silencio. ―¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ―preguntó lo más complicado porque...

―No lo sé. ―respondí con sinceridad. ―Supongo que lo mismo que ahora. Seguir la corriente y disfrutar de los últimos momentos que me queden.

―Pero eso es cruel con Jihoon, Jimin. ―dijo Ann rotundamente y, a juzgar por como sus ojos se cerraron y mordió su lengua, parecía haberlo dicho con más dureza de la que pretendía.

―Lo sé. ―Y aceptarlo en voz alta era infinitamente más duro que saberlo. Mis codos se apoyaron en mis rodillas y con las palmas de mis manos oculté mi rostro.

Estaba dañando a Jihoon sin siquiera percatarse de ello. A pesar de sus sonrisas y sus ojos formando medias lunas, estaba rompiéndolo, porque estaba ilusionándolo con una relación que desde un principio sabía que era un juego perdido.

Ann colocó su diestra sobre mi espalda, haciendo formas al azar intentando relajarme porque, sin darme cuenta, todas las frustraciones habían comenzado a escapar de mi cuerpo en forma de lágrimas y sollozos desgarradores.

―N-no puedo, n-no p-puedo dejarlo, Ann. Y-yo... Y-yo lo quiero mu-mucho. ―tartamudeé mientras jadeaba por el aire que sentía que no merecía.

―Lo sé, cariño, lo sé... ―Ann intentaba no interrumpir mi retahíla de pensamientos, solo de vez en cuando confirmaba que me estaba escuchando desvariar sobre mi amor sinsentido, un amor que estaba acabado antes de empezar.

Después de un tiempo logré detenerme, con ese dolor sordo en la cabeza que significaba que había llorado más de lo que debería, cansando a mi cuerpo hasta sentir que podía desmayarme en cualquier momento.

―¿Cuándo vendrá? ―preguntó finalmente ella cuando creyó que no volvería a llorar.

―Creo que en dos semanas, Mei me dijo que aún me quedaba un mes.

―¿Ella sabe sobre Jihoon? ―Yo negué con un movimiento de cabeza antes de aclararlo.

―Ella sabe que existe alguien para mí, pero no sabe sobre Jihoon realmente. No que yo sepa. ―Ann asintió en reconocimiento, parecía perdida en sus propios pensamientos, intentando entender la bomba que le había soltado sin previo aviso.

―¿Por qué no intentas hablar con Jihoon? Quizá podáis encontrar una solución juntos, incluso podemos hablar con Mingyu y Wonwoo. Él te quiere muchísimo, Jimin, estoy segura de que sabrá entenderte y podréis arreglar toda esta mierda.

En algunos momentos, esos en los que la luz llena de positividad parecía brillar en los momentos en los que recordaba la llegada de Jun, pensé en las mismas palabras que había dicho Ann; sin embargo, no podía llevarlas a cabo porque era _tan_ egoísta. Había mentido a Jihoon, promentiéndole un amor y una compañía que tenía fecha de caducidad. ¿Cómo podía decirle toda la verdad y esperar que se quedara a mi lado? No sería sano para ninguno de los dos. Y no era porque no confiase en su cariño porque, si había algo en lo que estaba segura, es que Jihoon me quería con todo su corazón. No había necesidad de que lo dijera, su mirada brillante y sincera era suficiente para saber que lo daría todo por mí y yo era responsable de que no lo hiciera.

―Prométeme que lo harás, Jimin. Él se merece saberlo antes de que todo se acabe, no puedes dejarlo en la sombra.

―¿Quién se merece saber qué? ―La voz de Jihoon sonó a nuestras espaldas, con esa chispa de fanfarronería que lo caracterizaba, sin intenciones de que respondiese, solo dar a conocer su presencia. ―Hola, Ji. ―murmuró mientras que tomaba las cadenas de mi columpio para poder apoyarse y dejar un beso en mi mejilla. Demasiado cálido, demasiado cariñoso.

Parpadeé rápidamente, intentando perder la sequedad que tenía en los ojos por culpa del llanto, pero Jihoon fue más rápido en observar mis ojos rojos y la preocupación inundó su rostro.

―Pequeña, ¿estás bien? ―exclamó, pasando por mi lado para poder estar delante e inclinarse para buscar mi mirada que se centraba en el suelo. ―¿Por qué has llorado? Te ayudaré en lo que sea.

Mi mente imaginó mil y una excusas para poder responder a eso, ¿me había caído antes de llegar aquí? ¿Se había muerto el pez que en realidad no tenía? No podía seguir añadiendo mentiras a la lista de las ya contadas así que me sentí aliviada cuando mi móvil comenzó a vibrar en uno de mis bolsillos traseros.Me puse de pie para poder sacarlo y, aún con el ceño fruncido, Jihoon hizo lo mismo para ponerse a mi lado y sostener mi mano, como una petición silenciosa para que me abriese a él.

El nombre de Mei aparecía en el centro de la pantalla y un escalofrío atravesó mi columna lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Jihoon lo sintiera y apretó con más fuerza el agarre que aún mantenía.

―Hola, Jimin. ―No podía verla, pero podía sentir el mordisco lleno de humor en su voz.

―¿Qué quieres? ―dije tan fría como me sentía. Jihoon se relamió los labios nervioso, tan perdido como estaba.

―Parece ser que Jun estaba deseando de verte porque está viniendo ahora mismo.

―¿Qué? ―Y aunque lo intenté, la pregunta se formó en forma de sollozo, el primero que salió tras otros muchos mientras que ella se regodeaba en mi tristeza.

―No llores, cariño. ―dijeron Mei y Jihoon a la vez, pero la arrongancia que caracterizaba a una, estaba llena de pesadumbre en otra. Él se apoyó en mí, abrazándome e intentando frenar los estremecimientos que sacudían mi cuerpo. ―Eso no va a solucionar nada. ―continuó ella.

Yo colgué la llamada, no había nada más que decir porque todo se había acabado, dejando un sabor amargo a pesar de que había intentado vivir cada segundo como si fuera el último, intentando prepararme para un momento para el que definitivamente no estaba lista.

Me agarré a la tela de la camiseta de Jihoon, fortaleciendo mi llanto sabiendo que esta sería la última vez que lo tendría así, tan cerca, sosteniéndome entre sus brazos como el ser más valioso en el mundo. Él jadeó, preocupado, sin saber qué hacer para tranquilizarme.

―Lo siento tantísimo Jihoon, te quiero mucho, no lo olvides nunca, ¿vale?.

 **A broken heart is all that's left** (Un corazón roto es todo lo que queda)  
 **I'm still fixing all the cracks** (Todavía estoy arreglando todas sus grietas)  
 **Lost a couple of pieces when** (Perdí un par de piezas cuando)  
 **I carried it, carried it, carried it home** (Lo llevé, lo llevé, lo llevé a casa)

 **I'm afraid of all I am** (Estoy asustado de todo lo que soy)  
 **My mind feels like a foreign land** (Mi mente se siente como una tierra desconocida)  
 **Silence ringing inside my head** (Hay un bullicioso silencio en mi cabeza)  
 **Please, carry me, carry me, carry me home** (Por favor, llévame, llévame a casa)

 **All I know, all I know** (Todo lo que sé, todo lo que sé)  
 **Loving you is a losing game** (Es que amarte es un juego perdido)


End file.
